Entre scalpels et pistolets
by Keya Shiro
Summary: Il est légiste, doit débusquer et détruire une organisation mafieuse qui ronge la ville... Pourtant, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un va se mettre en travers de son objectif. UA, violence et romance inavouée... Que va-t-il se passer?
1. Prologue

Et me revoilaaaaaaaaa! Nouvelle fan fiction, et oui, désolée, mais j'ai besoin de jouer sur plusieurs idées en même temps^^  
Bref, voici un domaine différent, je préciserai le ou les pairings plus tard, pour ne pas spoiler ;)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: OnePiece appartient à Eichiro Oda, et la fanfiction que vous lisez là est ma création.**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture~_**

 **Entre scalpels et pistolets...  
**

Prologue : Un meurtre à Moon Town

Dans les locaux de la police de Moon Town, une discussion bien animée emplissait l'air déjà habituellement saturé de tension. En effet, le chef Smoker hurlait de rage, bien plus fort et avec bien plus d'énergie et de passion qu'à l'accoutumée, et pour cause : l'un de ses meilleurs éléments venait d'être retrouvé, après être parti en mission seul et avoir disparu pendant près de deux longues journée, pendu par ses propres intestins en plein milieu de l'Aube des Arches, l'endroit le plus visité et apprécié du coin, attirant sans doute plus des trois quarts de la bonne centaine de milliers de touristes de la ville. Ce magnifique ensemble d'arches et d'arcades de verres lumineuses était situé en plein cœur du centre historique de la cité, prenant sans doute autant de place qu'un stade, peut-être même l'endroit avait-il la taille d'un stade olympique. Il offrait ainsi un contraste et une harmonie délicieuse entre l'aspect authentique et médiéval des lieux et cette œuvre géniale s'élevant avec élégance, captant le premier rayon de soleil tout comme le dernier trait de lumière lunaire. Le tout s'opérait dans un spectacle envoutant et enchanteur, sans parler des fils invisibles les traversant et émettant des lueurs tantôt juste blanches, tantôt monochromes, ou alors dans un arc en ciel festifs et joyeux. L'œuvre comportait des éléments s'élevant parfois à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, sans pilier ou objet parasite pour les soutenir.  
Bref, il s'agissait là d'une pure merveille.

Evidemment, c'était bel et bien là que l'un des meilleurs policiers de la ville, voire du pays, un symbole de justice et de sécurité pour les habitants, venait d'être retrouvé dans ce lieu emblématique dont on pensait l'image magique invincible. La chute était lourde, pour tous, sans exception, ou peut être… Peut-être à l'exception de la ou les personnes ayant mis le policier dans une telle situation. Agonisant, emprisonné dans ses propres chaires et souffrances, son uniforme bleu marine s'était vu se faire déchiqueter sans la moindre pitié… Et on avait disposé les lambeaux de tissu et de peau au sol, dessinant avec la forme si caractéristique d'une paire d'ailes déployées.

Un spectacle aussi macabre qu'horrifiant, achevant de convaincre plusieurs autre policiers de déposer leurs lettres de démission.

C'est pourquoi dans les bureaux de l'entité de justice humiliée et en deuil, l'officier Smoker s'égosillait, afin qu'au plus tôt l'affront soit effacé, et que le coupable se retrouve entre leurs mains.  
La force du personnage aidait les plus inquiets à reprendre leur lettre de fuite, de démission, d'abandon. Néanmoins, sans le meilleur employé du département, comment coincer le misérable rat que les policiers traquaient ?

La séance d'encouragements et d'hurlements arriva finalement à son terme, s'achevant sur l'annonce de nouvelles mesures, de changement dans les équipes, ainsi que d'une organisation à venir concernant les funérailles de l'agent, assassiné en service… Puis, après la dispersion des employés, consolation des plus sensibles ou proches de l'officier décédé, Smoker prit congé de tous et, non sans une allure rageuse, le Chasseur Blanc se dirigea vers les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie.

« Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose, couina-t-il en arrivant devant le cadavre désormais orné d'un « Y » de points de suture, de l'agent Tashigi.  
_ Je ne suis pas sûr, mais elle était sur une piste sérieuse… Et la connaissant, ce n'est pas une erreur de sa part qui l'a perdue, elle ne commettait pas d'erreur, répondit le médecin en ôtant l'immonde charlotte lui recouvrant les cheveux, dévoilant ses mèches de jais en bataille.  
_ Je sais bien qu'elle ne se serait pas fait avoir comme ça… Les enfoirés ont réussi à nous infiltrer !  
_ Reste à savoir qui est la taupe, continua le légiste.  
_ A part cette évidence, tu as quelque chose d'autre Law ?  
_ Sa… Sa bouche a subi des manipulations à la fois méticuleuses et violentes, et quelqu'un a tenté de masqué le fait qu'on lui a déboité la mâchoire.  
_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! As-tu trouvé de l'ADN de celui qui lui a fait… ça ? S'exclama Smoker, oscillant entre colère et peine.  
_ Non, mais… C'est là que ça devient intéressant, j'ai trouvé les traces d'une substance inconnue dans sa gorge, il faut que je cherche plus en profondeur, sans doute dans l'estomac vu que l'absorption était peu de temps avant le décès. Quelques heures tout au plus je pense, réfléchit Law.  
_ Ne qualifie pas ça d'intéressant, c'est dégueulasse, psychopathe ! Beugla le plus vieux en foudroyant du regard le médecin. Il s'agit du corps de Tashigi je te rappelle !  
_ C'est vrai, je suis désolé, répondit simplement l'homme en replongeant ses mains dans le tas de boyaux qui lui avait été confié il y a peu.  
_ Non, tu ne l'es pas le moins du monde, rappelle moi pourquoi tu n'es pas encore en taule ?  
_ Parce que je n'ai commis aucune faute dans mon crime… S'amusa le légiste. Et si je ne suis pas désolé c'est qu'on apprend vite à ne rien ressentir pour le corps dont on doit s'occuper, collègue, ami ou famille, ça ne doit rien changer à notre travail.  
_ Grmphf. Pour la taule, c'est surtout parce que tu t'es arrangé pour que la mort de ton patient semble naturelle plutôt… Je ne me demande même plus pourquoi je te trouve dingue.  
_ Sans preuve on ne peut rien me faire, et puis je me suis rangé chez les morts, ça m'évite d'avoir de mauvaises idées, estime-toi heureux !  
_ C'est vrai que quand tu es venu me voir chez moi pour me demander le poste de légiste et que tu m'as avoué pourquoi, je ne savais pas quoi en penser, rumina le policier, content de s'éloigner du sujet de la mort de son excellente subordonnée.  
_ Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne devrais pas rester là, je dois encore faire quelques examens et nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu n'aimes pas ça, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de l'un des nôtre.  
_ Tu as raison, prend soin d'el-hum… Bref, envoie-moi un message dès que tu trouves ce que tu cherches.  
_ Evidemment, je te préviens dans l'heure.  
_ Au fait, tu… Etant donné que tu trouves ton apprenti plutôt bon, tu ne voudrais pas lui déléguer quelques taches pour t'alléger un peu en travail ?  
_ Je pourrais, il est bon et appliqué, pourquoi ?  
_ Marshall a besoin d'un nouvel équipier et tu m'as démontré assez de fois tes capacités, donc je te propose la double casquette, et puis ça te formerait un peu.  
_ Je suis médecin, pas enquêteur, rétorqua Law avec froideur, appréciant peu l'idée.  
_ Je connais peu de personnes aussi aptes que toi à résoudre cette affaire, la seule en qui j'avais confiance et qui avait autant de potentiel que toi est allongée sur ta table d'autopsie !  
_ En gros, tu veux ma mort ? Ria à moitié le plus jeune.  
_ Non, et puis elle ne t'effraye pas tant que ça, si ?  
_ Non. Je le ferai, juste cette fois, accepta alors le brun. Mais je ne fais pas confiance à ce macho de Teach, t'es prévenu, et puis tu sais que je déteste les ordres.  
_ Evite de sortir tes scalpels devant lui dans ce cas, personne ne connait ton secret à par moi, fit Smoker en lui adressant un regard entendu : Il n'avait pas confiance non plus.  
_ Et ça doit rester ainsi, acquiesça Law. »

Trois jours plus tard, le brun et son nouvel équipier se rendait sur les lieux où le corps avait été retrouvé, l'agent Trafalgar tenait à revoir l'endroit afin de visualiser les méthodes employées d'après ses études sur le cadavre de l'agent Tashigi, et ce, malgré la mauvaise volonté du policier qui conduisait, semblant se perdre à chaque coin de rue tel le célèbre Roronoa Zoro.  
Les scalpels luisant du légiste lui démangeaient déjà terriblement les doigts, mais rien sur son visage impassible ne laissait d'indice au grossier personnage à ses côtés.

Une fois arrivés, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le centre du monument, puis rentra dans une bulle de concentration incroyablement résistante, car même les bruyantes tentatives lourdes et dégoutantes de drague de Teach n'atteignaient pas son esprit. A force de voir et revoir la scène, ainsi qu'en se rappelant comment la pluie était tombée au moment du crime, Law pu supposer une zone de recherche afin de dénicher peut être un indice ou deux de plus. Constatant avec une certaine satisfaction que son équipier était occupé à se faire remonter les bretelles par nulle autre que Boa Hancock, la femme avec un égo aussi surdimensionné que sa poitrine, le médecin alla fouiner dans son coin.

« Alors, tu as trouvé un truc ? Demanda le plus vieux en le rejoignant dans la voiture.  
_ Non, mais j'ai pu comprendre comment avaient procédé les gars qui ont tué Tashigi, répondit platement l'interpelé.  
_ Tu vois que venir ici était inutile ! S'enjoua grandement l'homme en se grattant la panse.  
_ Pas pour moi, je ne suis pas un habitué, j'avais besoin de comprendre.  
_ Pfff, bleusaille, railla Marshall en écrasant l'accélérateur. »

De retour dans son antre et entouré de cadavre, Law pu enfin laissa tomber son masque de calme et éclater sa rage, envoyant contre un mur un récipient en verre qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Hey, du calme ! Râla doucement Smoker en entrant.  
_ Trois jours ! Trois foutus jours ! Comment Tashigi faisait-elle pour supporter ce type ?! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit partie en solo ce jour-là ! Réplica le brun avec un ton meurtrier faisant frissonner malgré lui le Chasseur Blanc. Il était rare que l'homme ne rencontre quelqu'un l'inquiétant de la sorte, et le jeune homme sous ses yeux était d'un naturel tellement calme et stoïque que la rage de ce dernier désemparait quelque peu le plus vieux.  
_ Changeons un peu de sujet, veux-tu ? Tenta-t-il donc. Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Ton message n'était pas très… Il s'arrêta en voyant l'échine de son vis-à-vis se détendre doucement : Il se calmait.  
_ Pour commencer, ils étaient au moins cinq pour l'accrocher là-haut, et de bons grimpeurs avec un équipement de qualité, il pleuvait au moment des faits, et c'est du verre.  
_ Logique, on aurait dû y penser, fit le vieil agent en chassant tant bien que mal les images macabres qui s'insinuaient dans sa tête. Continue.  
_ Ensuite, reconstituer la scène sur place m'a permis de chercher un peu mieux.  
_ Tu as trouvé de l'ADN ? Des empreintes ? L'arme du crime ?  
_ Non. La substance n'était pas dans son estomac et les traces de bile que j'ai trouvées dans son œsophage m'ont fait penser qu'elle avait dû recracher quelque chose… Même si c'était post-mortem. En cherchant bien j'ai déniché un liquide gélifié mélangé à de la bile…  
_ Ça ressemble à quoi ? S'intéressa alors son vis-à-vis.  
_ Un truc bleu. Je dois l'analyser, mais à première vue ce n'est pas organique, en revanche je pense que c'est inflammable, et peut être que ça sert à autre chose.  
_ Concentre-toi dessus, je vais dire à Teach de se tenir un peu mieux en attendant, on a reçu les appels de Boa Hancock, dont nous avons évité la plainte, et de Robin, elle était en congé et il ne l'a pas reconnue, lui laissant l'occasion de voir l'ampleur de son machisme.  
_ Ok. Bon courage, le salua Law alors que le policier remontait les escaliers. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la ville avait revêtu son apparence nocturne, une ombre se déplaçait de ruelle en ruelle, dans un silence effrayant. On entendait quelques chat et chiens errants en train de fouiller les poubelles, ainsi qu'une poignée de rongeurs profitant de l'obscurité pour s'aventurer hors de leur cachette. Les rires gras des humains entassés et saouls dans les bars malgré l'heure pas assez avancée tout comme les rires des jeunes encore en train de trainer dehors et les vrombissements sourds des moteurs des divers véhicule se fondait dans un brouhaha ambiant… Celui d'une ville moyenne, peuplée, un soir de semaine dans ce monde moderne quoiqu'un peu anarchique dans le fond. Tel un félin l'homme passait d'une ombre à l'autre, laissant à peine le temps à la lumière d'éclairer ses cheveux de jais et ses pupilles argentées. La silhouette fine se mouvait avec hâte sous le ciel dont les lourds nuages menaçants masquaient les étoiles. Doucement, une fine pluie se mit à tomber, devenant rapidement une averse violente et désagréable. Trafalgar pressa à nouveau l'allure, sprintant désormais en direction de son appartement. Heureusement pour lui il parvint à son refuge avant d'être détrempé. Sans prendre plus de temps que cela pour souffler, l'homme grimpa les trois étages et ouvrit la porte de son antre, le plus précautionneusement possible. Une boule de poil blanche lui bondit alors dessus avec force et vitesse, lui laissant tout juste le temps de se protéger avant l'impact.

« Oui Bepo, calme toi, je suis rentré et toujours entier… Souffla-t-il en entrant enfin chez lui avant de poser l'animal par terre.  
_ Nyahhh ?  
_ Oui, j'ai racheté des croquettes, de toute façon il t'en restait pour demain.  
_ Nyah. Nyah ?  
_ Oui, ma journée c'est bien passé. J'ai trouvé un indice très intéressant. Une espèce de gélatine bleutée, qui s'est avéré être un combustible sous cette forme et une sacrée drogue sous son état anhydre.  
_ Rrrr..Rrrrr..Rrrrrr Nyah…  
_ Plus tard les caresses, je meurs de faim et je dois remplir ton bol aussi, ria le médecin.  
_ Rrrr… Nyah.  
_ Oui, je vais te passer un bout de mes bolognaises, goinfre.  
_ Nyahh !  
_ Ce n'est que la vérité ! Tu as pris du poids en plus ! S'exclama le légiste.  
_ Nyaarrrrr… Couina alors le chat blanc.  
_ Pleures autant que tu veux, ça ne changera pas le fait que je vais te passer moins de mes repas, rétorqua Law en offrant une caresse énergique à son animal de compagnie.  
_ Je ne me ferais jamais au fait que tu discutes avec ton chat comme si vous vous compreniez…  
_ Et moi au fait que tu fume deux cigares à la fois, Smoker.  
_ Je suis entré et j'ai entendu le mot drogue, tu m'en parles ?  
_ Ferme la porte et sors deux assiettes, je réchauffe les pâtes.  
_ Merci.

Le duo se mit rapidement à table tandis que Bepo savourait la boulette de viande que son maître lui avait discrètement glissée au milieu des croquettes.

_ Alors ? S'autorisa finalement Smoker après avoir entamé un bout de son assiette.  
_ Comme je l'ai dit à mon chat, j'ai trouvé à l'Aube des Arches un composé très intéressant.  
_ C'est-à-dire ? L'encouragea le flic tandis que son subordonné reprenant une bouchée de pâtes à la bolognaise.  
_ Le composé venait du corps, il était contaminé par la bile mais tout à fait isolable. Il s'agit de gélatine bleue, qui s'est avérée être un combustible, du moins dans cet état, mais un combustible très étonnant. La matière devient bleu marine et opaque une fois le feu allumé, puis entièrement transparente quand la température globale est assez élevée. Et surtout, les flammes sont bleus claires, tel des feux follets.  
_ Je croyais que-  
_ C'en est une. C'est même une sacrée drogue.  
_ Donc, qu'est-ce que c'est, au final ? Ne comprenait plus l'officier.  
_ Elle n'est drogue que sous son état anhydre.  
_ Anhydre ? Ah ! Sans eau…  
_ Oui. Je n'ai pas réussi à la rendre assez liquide pour être injectée, c'est juste de la poudre, un peu plus fine que le sucre, presque comme du sucre glace, mais bleu turquoise.  
_ Tu as eu le temps de faire autant de tests ?  
_ Il y a peu de cadavres en ce moment, et j'ai laissé Chopper gérer les derniers détails pour aller jouer en laboratoire, répondit le brun.  
_ La veille Kureha t'a laissé emprunter ses outils ? S'étonna l'ainé.  
_ Elle est partie faire une sieste quand je suis arrivé, on s'entend assez bien pour qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ma présence, et puis elle sait que nous avons des fuites dans les bureaux, donc elle ne cherche pas à savoir sur quoi je bosse si besoin.  
_ Super. Et Teach ? S'enquit le Chausseur Blanc.  
_ Pas vu depuis notre retour, et heureusement ! Grogna Law en piquant rageusement une boulette pleine de sauce.  
_ Arf… A la fin de cette affaire, si tu veux retourner dans ta morgue, c'est ton choix, mais si tu restes parmi nous sache que je te trouverai un autre équipier. De toute façon il a falloir te former un peu, tu as beau avoir un bon potentiel, il te faut une formation basique.  
_ Je verrai ça sur le moment, en attendant, côtoyer les cadavres me plait d'avantage que côtoyer l'autre pervers macho'.  
_ Je peux le comprendre. Sinon… Tu as une piste grâce à cette drogue ?  
_ Je pense qu'elle vient d'arriver sur le marché, ou au moins qu'elle ne va pas tarder à être distribuée dans nos rues… Tashigi enquêtait sur quoi ?  
_ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu n'es pas sur son enquête, mais sur l'affaire de son meurtre…  
_ Elle est morte pour avoir trop fouiné, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner. Cette substance qu'elle a avalé avant sa mort, était dangereuse à l'ingestion, elle a pris des risques pour qu'on retrouve cet indice, et ses meurtriers ont cherché dans sa bouche les traces de la gélatine. Je suis sur les deux affaires en même temps Smoker, avec un indice qui concerne les deux dossiers.  
_ Vu comme ça… Ok. Elle travaillait sur le groupe de mafieux qui est arrivé il y a environ cinq mois dans notre ville, et qui, mine de rien, s'impose très vite face aux autres gangs et mafias du coin. Tashigi est partie d'une simple appellation : Le Phoenix bleu. Elle était sur le point de toucher un point critique, elle le disait, et puis, son attitude parlait d'elle-même : Sa détermination et son sérieux étaient presque effrayants.  
_ Mais elle s'est faite prendre… Le Phoenix bleu, hein… ?  
_ Law, fais attention à toi, fit alors très sérieusement Smoker, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude et de sérieux.  
_ Je ne suis pas du genre à faire confiance au premier venu, je ferai attention. »

Le repas achevé, le plus jeune offrit une bière à son ainé tandis qu'il se servait le fond de sa cafetière. La discussion revint sur des banalités, ainsi que des sujets plus prenant, tel que les funérailles de l'agent Tashigi. La cérémonie aurait lieu le surlendemain, et les deux hommes semblaient d'accord pour dire que le moment n'allait enchanter aucun des deux. Le Chasseur Blanc perdait sa plus jeune et meilleure recrue, qu'il avait formé depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'école de police, elle était telle son enfant, ou sa nièce, mais sans aucun doute sa plus grande fierté. Pourtant, dans deux jours, c'était elle qu'il enterait. Il avait toujours pensé que l'inverse se produirait, qu'il tomberait à cause d'une erreur, ou bien en raison du temps qui passait, mais non, il avait fallu que quelqu'un en décide autrement. Morte, décédée, un souvenir, une idée. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue, et cela brisa le cœur de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.  
Smoker baissa la tête, les yeux trop humides à son goût pour être visibles. Sans un mot, toujours dans un silence et une discrétion parfois inquiétante, Law glissa une boite de mouchoir à la droite de son supérieur avant de retourner s'accouder au bar de sa cuisine.  
Sans autre bruit que celui atténué de la ville, et celui des sanglots muets du policier, les secondes défilèrent, se transformant bien vite en longues minutes. Quand enfin le plus vieux releva la tête, son regard était de nouveau luisant de détermination et de force. Non, il ne lâcherait pas. Non, il ne s'effondrerait pas. Non, pour elle, sa mémoire, pour ses subordonnés, pour la justice, il l'endurerait encore, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il tiendrait et délogerait les rats puants et immondes qu'étaient les enfoirés qui avaient eu raison de son meilleur agent. Face à cette flamme survivant, Law ne put rester de marbre, il était décidé : il ne lâcherait rien, il l'aiderait.

C'est pourquoi, cette nuit-là, le brun passa des heures à faire des recherches sur le net et à étudier des manuels en ligne d'informatique, de programmation, de code autant de tutoriels de hacking qu'il pouvait trouver et absorber pendant les quelques heures qu'il avait devant lui, sous l'œil attentif du chat blanc sur son épaule. Les investigations du légiste promettaient d'être affreusement longues et éreintantes, sans compter sur le fait que ce fichu Teach serait tout le temps sur son dos, lui compliquant la tâche, car il fallait être discret et ne laisser aucune information filtrer jusqu'au Phoenix Bleu. Cela impliquait donc que Law allait donc devoir être méticuleux et secret, si ce n'est paranoïaque dans la plupart de ses gestes, d'autant plus que l'ex chirurgien n'était pas du genre à demeurer dans la légalité bien longtemps quand il n'arrivait pas à ses fins assez rapidement à son goût, et que cela risquait de faire râler Smoker s'il découvrait les méthodes du jeune homme… Sans parler de Teach qui ne se gênerait pas pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de notre homme en rapportant tout à leur supérieur !

Quand les premières lueurs du jour illuminèrent les plus hauts toits de la cité de Moon Town, le médecin releva la tête, les sourcils froncés : Il pensait avoir encore un peu plus de temps devant lui… Tant pis, ce n'était que partie remise, il parviendrait à ses fins d'une manière ou d'une autre, tôt ou tard. Néanmoins, satisfait de son avancée, il s'accorda une sieste bien méritée et s'endormit rapidement sur son canapé, sous des douces pattes de son adorable goinfre de chat le massant à sa manière tout en ronronnant discrètement.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce prologue! Le chapitre 1 est en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas  
Je travaille sur plusieurs de mes fics en même temps donc... pardon pour le temps que je mets ^^

Bon, explication rapide: oui, je pars dans un univers réaliste et sur un thème Mafia/Flic, sans OC, sur un ship que je ne maîtrise pas le moins du monde... Car... Il y a quelques jours c'était l'anniversaire (18 ans!) de Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru :D  
Donc je pars sur une fanfic avec deux de ses personnages favoris, juste pour elle, et puis... Je vais rapidement avancer car... Un lemon est prévu! ;'3


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello! Me revoilà!_  
 _Oui je sais, j'ai publié le prologue il y a deux jours, mais comme on est le 14 juillet je vous offre le chapitre 1, tout juste achevé :)_

 _Tout d'abord, je tenais à **vous remercier** d'avoir été nombreux à lire ce prologue, je ne m'y attendais pas! Que vous soyez nombreux à lire **"Le chirurgien perdu"** ou **"Entre tachetés: Reprise"** me paraît désormais normal vu le nombre de chapitre et l'ancienneté de ces deux fictions, mais qu'un petit prologue quelque peu hasardeux écrit initialement pour faire plaisir à une seule personne vous intéresse de la sorte m'a grandement étonnée et fait **plaisir**!_

 _Je vais donc répondre aux reviews, j'avoue que je ne pensais avoir que celle de Traff D Lamy puisque tu es toujours là pour commenter mes écrits, mais les autres... **MERCIIIIIII**_  
 ** _(en fait merci à tous!)_**

 _Bref, je me lance:_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy:_  
 _Merci! Oui je sors de ma zone de confort, je suis contente que ça te plaise!_

 _Tower-of-lyly: Merciii! J'essaie coller et d'adapter autant que possible les personnages au monde moderne dans lequel je les ai mis, et surtout, j'essaie de gagner en profondeur pour rendre plus réel le récit, c'est un exercice auquel j'ai perdu la main ^^_  
 _Ahah, c'est vrai que y repensant, on dirait Sherlock... Je ne sais pas non plus qui va être son Watson s'il en a un, et je suppose que Bepo ne compte pas, si?_

 _Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru:_  
 _Anwwwwwww merchhhiiiiiiiii! 3 Si ça t fait plaisir et qu'en plus la fic elle-même te plait, je suis aux anges ;3 Je m'impose des défis étranges des fois, hein? Ce ship va me tuer xD merci encore!_

 _Eyden Sognatore: AHH mon petit protégé adoré et bourré de talent qui commente, je meurs de bonheur 3 J'espère que les références qui vont se succéder à l'avenir ne seront pas trop dénué de sens pour toi ;) MERCHI!_

 _Toshiro-Hitsugaya222: Merci! Oui, je vais continuer!_

 _Nightmare02:_  
 _Merci! Le fait qu'on apprécie ma manière d'écrire est sans doute un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire! 3_  
 _Ahah, Bepo... Je ne savais pas comme intégré un personnage tel que lui, avec sa complicité et son aspect animal, sans qu'il ne puisse trop détourner Law de ses objectifs, j'ai opté pour une relation complice avec un chat, je suis contente que le moment avec le minet t'ait amusé(e) ! :)_  
 _Alors, par rapport à ta seconde reviews, déjà, voir quelqu'un qui cherche me fait extrêmement plaisir, et ensuite, oui, c'est ce paring. En revanche, si il j'ai noté sur mon profil que je traitais parfois de sujet comme l'homosexualité, sache que c'est la première fois pour moi que le personnage principal d'une de mes fanfic soit gay. J'ai d'avantage tendance à parler homosexualité dans mes récits sur FictionPress ^^ Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru et moi-même adorons Law, en effet, et oui, il me tarde aussi de lire son prochain chapitre! Enfin, certes j'utilise l'appellation du Phoenix Bleu, mais j'aurais tout aussi pu user d'un autre terme définissant un ensemble de pirates ou autre, ou Law pouvait rencontrer Marco tout en ayant une relation avec Smoker ou Kidd tu sais ^^_

 _Bref, merci beaucoup de t'être creusé les méninges ;)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: OnePiece appartient à Eichiro Oda, et la fanfiction que vous lisez là est ma création.**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture~_**

Chapitre 1 : On se doit d'avancer…

Le réveil vint déranger le duo endormi, mais, se faisant une raison, le brun finit par éteindre l'engin de torture et laisser son matou adoré sur le sofa pour aller se préparer un café bien noir avant de s'habiller pour aller travailler.  
La journée s'annonçait longue : Il allait devoir supporter son équipier malgré le manque de sommeil et chercher des indices en sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de pistes à exploiter de manière légale ou avec la compagnie de l'être détestable qu'était Teach à ses yeux. Les préparatifs de cette nuit n'étant pas terminés, Law n'avait qu'une chose à faire, ressortir les dossiers de l'agent Tashigi et se plonger dans son enquête.

« Hey Law ! Mate-moi un peu ces gonzesses ! Hurla pratiquement le partenaire du susnommé qui avait la tête dans un rapport de son prédécesseur, non sans manquer de renverser l'énorme soda qu'il tenait entre ses grosses mains grasses.  
_ J'ai mieux à faire, répondit l'interpelé avec froideur.  
_ Rhaa ! T'es pas un mec si ça ne t'intéresse pas ! Se plaignit son vis-à-vis.  
_ Je suis un mec, mais j'ai un rapport entre les mains et un assassin à trouver, grogna alors le jeune homme.  
_ Mais relax mec ! Tu veux un beignet ? Regarde, des nanas et de la bouffe, il ne manque que la bière et c'est le paradis, oublie un peu Tashigi, de toute manière ça ne la fera pas revenir ! S'exclama Teach avec un rire gras et dégoutant avant de lâcher sans la moindre honte un rot à faire rougir un lion.  
_ Peut-être, mais c'est mon travail, rétorqua Trafalgar en lui jetant une œillade meurtrière tout en s'écartant un peu de lui.  
_ Mais non, toi t'es légiste, ou chirurgien, je ne sais plus ce que ton diplôme indique, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu découpes les gens à longueur de journée. C'est pas ton job, laisse ça, l'incita alors le policier.  
_ Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je bosse dans ce que je veux, et mon chat ferai un meilleur équipier que toi, termina Law en se levant pour aller conseiller aux jeunes femmes de s'éloigner de Teach. »

Quand les demoiselles furent éloignées, il soupira et retourna là où il savait que son partenaire ne le suivrai pas : la morgue.  
Enfin en paix, il put alors lire le contenu du premier rapport intéressant à ses yeux : Tashigi avait su identifier quelques dealers appartenant à la nouvelle mafia, et ainsi commencer à délimiter le territoire de cette dernière, bien qu'il manque une limitation au nord et que la précision soit évidement portée disparue. Pour un travail en solo, le résultat était plutôt bon, mais insuffisant pour attraper le moindre mafieux.  
Très bien, Law irait au nord pour chercher les marques territoriales du Phoenix Bleu dès ce soir. Il était temps de terminer la délimitation territoriale et de préciser les zones et noms présents dans les plans de l'organisation illégale.  
Un autre élément du rapport qui interpela Trafalgar fut les sources d'informations de son prédécesseur : Outre quelques informateurs qui devaient visiblement des services à l'agent, quatre noms attirèrent l'œil du brun : Shaky, Sabo, Sachi et Penguin.

Le premier nom n'était bien sûr pas inconnu de l'homme, mais il était rare qu'un tel nom soit noté dans un rapport ! Shaky était la légendaire propriétaire du Bar de l'Arnaque, un bar ou mafieux et flic se mélangeait sans une once de difficulté, et où il faisait bon y être tant l'ambiance était bonne, en dépit des prix toujours plus pharamineux des boissons proposées. Shaky était connue de par son gout pour la discrétion et l'anonymat, ainsi que pour ses connaissances et précieuse informations…

En revanche, le nom de Sabo était nouveau pour l'ancien chirurgien, quoiqu'il ait eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de lui dans la milice de révolutionnaire, celle qui combattait le fait que le système était la plupart du temps soumis aux désirs et ordres des grandes mafias du pays. L'homme devait être un haut gradé parmi eux.

Sur ce plan, Tashigi avait impressionné Trafalgar : Qu'une femme aussi droite et fidèle à la justice ait pu approcher et recevoir les informations hors anonymat des deux premiers noms était tout bonnement incroyable. En revanche, la suite des noms arracha un sourire et un haussement de sourcil surpris au légiste :  
Les deux derniers étaient des connaissances personnelles du légiste, ils avaient intégré Law à leur groupe dès son arrivé dans le collège de la ville d'à côté, juste après le décès de son père adoptif. Puis le brun avait fini par les apprécier, à être plus honnête et détendu en leur présence. Finalement il devint leur ami, et le trio continua sa scolarité en étant soudé, allant au lycée ensemble. En apprenant que Trafalgar allait étudier pour devenir chirurgien comme son père, décédé durant sa jeunesse, le duo de comiques offrit un minuscule chaton blanc au futur médecin afin qu'il « garde un minimum d'interaction sociale »… Et oui, il s'agissait de Bepo, l'adorable chat aujourd'hui légèrement empâté, toujours auprès de son maitre, près de huit années plus tard ! Le lien entre lui et Trafalgar n'avait de cesse de se renforcer, et la gentillesse de ce dernier était souvent récompenser par des câlins doux et chaux de la part de la boule de poile duveteuse qu'était depuis sa naissance le merveilleux félin.

Replongeant dans les lignes d'encre de la feuille qu'il tenait, le jeune homme s'arracha à regret de ses souvenirs afin de se concentrer un peu plus. Le reste du contenu du papier semblait dénué d'importance aux yeux du légiste, c'est pourquoi il soupira avant de passer à la page suivante.

Néanmoins, le bruit caractéristique des chaussures à talon de bois de Chopper fit se relever le légiste, fermant précipitamment le rapport avant de le ranger dans la boite contenant tous les documents de l'enquête menée par l'agent remarquable qu'était Tashigi. A peine Law termina-t-il de ranger la précieuse boite que son apprenti arrivait. Ce dernier en voyant la légère tension crispant les mâchoires de son supérieur, ainsi de la fin de son retournement rapide, baissa la tête pour ne plus avoir dans son champ de vision le brun.

« Je sais que vous travaillez sur le dossier Tashigi, si vous souhaitez que je vous laisse parce que vous avez un truc secret dans les mains…  
_ Chopper-ya, c'est bon, je…  
_ Docteur Trafalgar, l'interrompit le plus jeune en relevant ses yeux vers lui, je sais que vous cherchez à éviter les fuites, surtout sur l'enquête que vous menez en ce moment, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'éviter, je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux taupes. Je préfère les rennes.  
_ C'est que… Tu es bon dans ce que tu fais mais je ne connais rien de toi, donc…  
_ Vous êtes méfiants, je comprends. Sachez juste que je suis votre allié, docteur, fit le châtain en se dirigeant vers le bureau commun aux deux hommes pour y traiter la maigre paperasse qui restait dessus. Vous devriez cacher ailleurs ce que vous avez dissimulé à mon arrivée, ça me paraît trop aisé à trouver, conseilla ensuite l'apprenti en remplissant un certificat de décès ainsi que l'autorisation de funérailles de l'agent Tashigi.  
_ Tu as raison, concéda l'ancien chirurgien en reprenant la boite avant de l'emmener chez lui, laissant son compagnon seul. »

L'heure avancée étonna Law, il avait passé visiblement une bonne partie de la journée à supporter les bêtises de son équipier et le reste du temps à lire les nombreux et détaillés rapports de l'enquête débutée par son prédécesseur. Il était déjà bien tard, et les nuages masquaient de nouveau le ciel qui se remplissait rapidement d'étoiles. Cette fois-ci, la hâte de l'ébène pour rentrer chez lui ne fut pas suffisante, c'est donc trempé jusqu'aux os, l'air minable et mécontent qu'il entra dans son appartement. Les miaulements accueillants de Bepo ne parvinrent même pas à le dérider, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus efficace : une douche brulante.

La sensation du liquide quasiment brulant dévalant son échine fit soupirer d'aise le brun. La chaleur trempée qui s'emparait de sa chevelure corbeau faisait s'évaporer l'énervement et la retenu accumulée au cours de la journée, apportant un très grand bien fait au légiste, qui put enfin détendre un à un ses muscles, les faisant rouler doucement, vérifiant par la même occasion que son corps n'avait pas besoin de faire d'avantage d'activité physique. Ses yeux dérivèrent doucement, suivant les courbes et les sillons créés par sa fine musculature, peut-être trop fine maintenant qu'il devait jouer non seulement au légiste, mais désormais également au flic, ou au moins à l'enquêteur. Se frottant à une mafia visiblement coriace, il risquait d'avoir quelques confrontation quelques peu musclées. De surcroît, Smoker avait inscrit le jeune homme à un programme de formation éclair, avec un rythme relativement soutenu : quatre heures de sport et deux de formation au combat rapproché par jour, en plus d'une heure d'entrainement au maniement des armes à feu… Law commençait ce programme lundi suivant les funérailles de Tashigi. L'ancien chirurgien sentait que s'il ne prenait pas dès aujourd'hui d'avantage soin de son enveloppe charnelle il risquait de le regretter, et prévoyait donc de faire l'impasse sur les innombrables dossiers et rapports de la défunte afin d'échauffer sa musculature refroidie par le temps.  
Ainsi, Trafalgar se baissa et plaça ses mains sur le bas de sa jambe gauche pour commencer un massage des plus agréables tout en remontant lentement le long de son membre inférieur. Quand il atteignit son aine, il ne put s'empêcher de devoir réprimer un frisson lui dévalant l'échine pour venir réchauffer son bas ventre. Se concentrant d'avantage sur le massage remontant de la base de sa jambe droite, ainsi que sur le liquide chaud qui continuait de se déverser sur lui, il s'appliqua à se rappeler les différents exercices physiques qu'il serait amené à faire au cours de la semaine prochaine et les muscles qu'il détendait à l'aide de ses mains.  
Une fois la partie inférieure de son corps convenablement pétrie par ses grandes mains, il se retourna et s'attaqua à son torse, modifiant ainsi l'endroit de son être où la majorité de l'eau s'écoulait jusqu'alors. Le flux se retrouva à lécher les côtes et abdominaux du légiste, descendant ensuite sur l'aine et l'instrument de plaisir situé juste en dessous, provoquant de nouveaux frissons au brun. Law jura entre ses dents et présenta de nouveau son échine halée au jet d'eau, tentant de calmer la chaleur qui s'installait peu à peu en lui, en vain. Depuis quand son désir s'éveillait-il pour une chose aussi futile qu'une caresse ou un contact aussi léger sur sa peau ? Peut-être manquait-il également d'exercice physique dans ce domaine-ci… La dernière fois que le jeune homme s'était soulagé, et on ne parlait même pas d'un moment accompagné, commençait à cruellement dater, peut-être lui fallait-il remédier à ce problème dans l'immédiat ? Du moins ce fut ce qu'il supposa tout en achevant de masser son cou, les yeux fermés, appréciant le moment. Sentant que songer à cela n'aidait pas le membre durcissant entre ses jambes, il finit par laisser ses songes de côté ainsi que le massage de ses cervicales, déjà pratiquement terminé, pour diriger ses mains vers la partie désormais bien assez éveillée qui réclamait son attention. Il commença alors de timides va-et-vient, puis, constatant à quel point les sensations qu'il ressentait là lui avaient manqué, il s'appliqua et fit preuve de plus de vigueur et de confiance, s'arrachant à lui-même des soupirs dont nul autre ne devait prendre connaissance. La chaleur de son bas ventre et celle de l'air de la douche créaient un cocon d'intimité et de bien être extrêmement agréable, poussant Law à aventurer une de ses mains sur son torse, à la recherche de plus de zone érogène, plus de sensations, et de points sensibles. Ses doigts retracèrent des courbes de ses muscles, doucement, avec une lenteur atroce, puis ils s'aventurèrent sur les routes dessinées par les nombreux tatouages du brun, le faisant à nouveau frissonner, le sourire aux lèvres entre deux soupirs de plaisir. Puis, le brun tenta d'agacer un de ses tétons, et se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus sensible à ce contact qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, lorsqu'il frissonna tant qu'il se cambra sous son propre touché. La délivrance ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, laissant Law pantelant malgré lui, devant une nouvelle fois se nettoyer un peu avant d'arrêter d'écoulement de l'eau. Puis, détendu et calme, il sortit de la douche et constata sans grand étonnement qu'il venait de passer plus d'une demi-heure sous l'eau, et que Bepo avait visiblement eu le temps de s'inquiéter pour son maître, au vu de comment l'animal venait de jeter sur lui, ronronnant et miaulant à en perdre le souffle.

« Mais oui je vais bien mon grand… Soupira Law en lui offrant caresse sur caresse, un sourire mi amusé, mi attendri ourlant ses fines lèvres.  
_ Nyah ?  
_ Oui, je me dépêche de te donner tes croquettes, répondit l'humain.  
_ Nyaaaah ? Nyah ?  
_ Oui, pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir inquiété et négligé je t'offre un bout de mon assiette.  
_ Rrr…Rrrr… Nyah… ? Demanda alors le félin.  
_ Du riz et un steak haché bio, le tout accompagné de champignon dans une sauce composée de crème fraiche et d'une touche moutarde, je n'allais pas faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, voyons !  
_ Shhhh ! Nyah ! Fit soudainement Bepo avec méfiance.  
_ Mais évidemment que je vais enlever le riz et des champignons avant de t'en donner, gros minet va ! S'exclama le légiste, un air exaspéré sur le visage.  
_ Nyah ! J'enjoua visiblement le félin blanc avant de se remettre à ronronner bruyamment. »

La soirée passa très vite, sans doute trop, en réalité. Le brun s'était replongé dans ses idées et recherches en informatique, testant quelques découvertes de temps à autres, les notant même parfois sur un carnet déjà bien usé, aux nombreuses pages noircies, cornées et presque jaunies, arborant pour certaines quelques taches de sang ou de café. Enfin, il ferma son vieux carnet et fis un mouvement de rotation pour délier son cou à nouveau tendu. Cette fois-ci, notre homme venait de mettre fin à son activité avant que le levé du jour ne puisse s'annoncer. S'étirant après avoir passé sans doute trop de temps penché sur son écran, Trafalgar réveilla la boule de poils qui se reposait paisiblement depuis la fin de son repas sur ses genoux afin d'aller enfin s'allonger dans son lit.

« Nyah…. ? Fit faiblement l'animal en sentant qu'il était transporté.  
_ J'ai fini de faire mon petit virus espion, on va se coucher, répondit doucement l'ébène en déposant son compagnon à côté de lui sur son lit.  
_ Nyuh, miaula simplement le minet en allant se blottir contre son maître avant de se rendormir sur le champ. »

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Trafalgar se surpris à être déjà réveillé, et près à se lever. D'un bond énergique, il s'approcha de son téléphone et coupa l'alarme bruyante qui dérangeait sans gêne ses oreilles et son chat. Aujourd'hui était vendredi, et il ne travaillait pas : c'était les funérailles de l'agent Tashigi. Heureusement, le brun n'était pas officiellement à policier, seulement un légiste, et n'avait donc pas besoin de revêtir quelque chose de plus complexe qu'un costume, contrairement à l'officier Smoker, qui lui allait sans doute porter un uniforme.  
Law n'avait jamais été un adepte des enterrements, dès son plus jeune âge il avait dû enterrer ses deux parents et déclarer la disparition de sa sœur Lamy. Avez-vous déjà vu un enfant de dix ans assis en face du bureau d'un inspecteur de police de Flévance, le visage pale, malade, les yeux alourdis par les cernes et creusé à un point effrayant à force d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes possibles, remplir les papiers de recherche de sa sœur et ceux de témoignage de décès de ses parents ? Ce même enfant qui se tenait droit, fier mais détruit, face aux cercueils qui descendaient lentement dans un caveau acheté la veille au soir, après avoir fait les démarches pour l'obtenir. Ses yeux ternes et mornes n'avaient de cesse d'aller tour à tour vers la foule présente pour le voir, lui, l'enfant mourant du saturnisme, enterrant à dix ans ses propres parents, puis vers les cercueils de bois vernis que la terre avalait, et les deux places laissée vide : la sienne, sans doute bientôt occupée, et celle de Lamy, introuvable et dont le dossier venait d'être clos le matin même par les enquêteurs la présumant morte elle aussi. Puis, le temps avait passé, un homme au cœur d'or avait recueilli l'enfant et avait parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres, vogué des mois durant, afin de sauver cet enfant à qui la vie avait tourné le dos dès ses premières années. Les médecins le fuyaient, persuadés que la maladie était contagieuse, le traitaient de monstre et de cadavre ambulant, sans le moindre respect pour lui. Pourtant, un jour, son père adoptif, Rossinante, parvint à trouver une doctoresse, vivant sur une île nordique et toujours enneigée, dite folle à lier, qui accepta d'ausculter son protégé sous l'œil attentif de l'homme au grand cœur. Plusieurs années de cure peu plaisante et une lente récupération redonnèrent au garçon un souffle de vie, et d'espoir : La vie ne l'avait peut-être pas encore abandonné finalement, il lui semblait alors qu'elle l'avait juste mis à l'épreuve.  
Cependant, cette pensée lui fut cruellement arrachée puis piétinée par le frère ainé de son père adoptif, Doflamingo.  
L'homme en question assassina froidement et en souriant son cadet, sous les yeux écarquillés, en larmes du jeune homme, alors qu'il voyait enfin le bout de la cure et de la maladie. Il avait alors à peine treize ans, et tout était à refaire : Le certificat de décès, le témoignage contre son oncle qui avait pris la fuite et était désormais inatteignable, l'organisation des funérailles, l'enterrement, la foule voulant une nouvelle fois voir l'orphelin maudit, les foyers et familles d'accueil qui le refusait de par ses antécédents médicaux et familiaux. Très vite il retrouva la galère de vivre à son âge dans la rue, de trouver un travail et d'avoir accès à l'éducation que ses parents biologique comme son père adoptif chérissaient. Au bout d'un petit mois, le jeune Trafalgar s'était retrouvé par terre, adossé à un collège qui l'avait une fois plus refusé : Les « sans domicile fixe » n'y étaient visiblement pas admis. C'est alors que Penguin et Sachi apparurent dans la vie du brun, attiré par une force inconnue vers Law, s'inquiétan alors de son état et de sa situation précaire alors qu'il avait le même âge qu'eux. Malgré la méfiance qu'éprouvait le jeune homme à l'époque, il accepta de leur expliquer brièvement son quotidien et ce qu'il faisait. Touchés par le récit triste et affligeant de l'ébène, le duo d'amis parvint à l'emmener pour lui offrir un repas et en apprendre plus sur l'adolescent, puis ils lui proposèrent de loger sous le même toit que Penguin, ce que le jeune homme ne put refuser, et l'aidèrent à accéder à l'éducation qu'il recherchait. Une générosité qui rappela fortement au brun celle de son père adoptif. Grâce au soutien incroyable de ses deux nouvelles connaissances, Trafalgar put trouver un emploi malgré son jeune âge et rester chez Penguin en participant financièrement. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie, une vie dans laquelle, qu'importe que qu'il lui arriverait, Law l'encaisserait, mais il ne tomberait plus… Jamais !

D'un geste vif, le légiste attrapa un mouchoir et essuya les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux, en se remémorant tout cela, d'un geste rageur. De ce mouvement il repoussa en même temps les souvenirs trop lourds et ancrés dans son cœur aux nombreuses cicatrices indélébiles.  
Décidant de passer à autre chose pour se changer des idées, il alla s'affaler dans son lit et couvrir de caresses et d'attention Bepo, réveillé par le choc du corps de son maitre sur le lit. Quand Law se sentit mieux et se rappela l'heure du rendez-vous avec son supérieur pour la cérémonie, il osa une œillade vers son horloge et s'excusa auprès de son félin favori avant de se dépêcher de se préparer tout en se faisant couler un café serré.

La cérémonie fut magnifique, les proches de la défunte étaient venu nombreux, soudés dans cette perte atroce. Les parents de Tashigi se tenaient droits et tremblants devant la foule, les remerciant de leur soutien, de leur venue. Leurs voix étaient fermes et assurées, leurs larmes ne cessaient de dévaler leurs joues mais ils demeuraient debout, fiers de leur enfant. La tristesse néanmoins se peignait en chacun, la tristesse de voir partir avant eux leur bébé, leur petite princesse, leur grande fille. Sa mort était inqualifiable tant elle avait choqué, le manque de respect à l'égard de la miss durant l'assassinat avait bouleversé chaque personne présente. Pourtant, tous se tenaient droits, pendant la cérémonie, mais également pendant la marche vers le cimetière, et même pendant que le cercueil était descendu dans le caveau, en la mémoire de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait surement pas voulu voir les uns et les autres courbés sous l'injustice et sa perte, elle aurait préféré qu'ils soient fiers d'elle, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire à cet instant était qu'ils lui rendaient parfaitement hommage.

L'officier Smoker fit un discours magnifique sur l'implication et le dévouement de sa subordonnée, exprimant sans doute pour la première fois à quel point il l'appréciait et qu'il en était plus que fier, remerciant sa famille de l'avoir laissée rejoindre l'école de police et remerciant la jeune femme elle-même pour avoir toujours défendu la justice et fait preuve d'un comportement exemplaire pour tous. A la fin de ce moment touchant, l'officier ne put retenir la larme solitaire qui s'aventura sur sa joue droite, avant qu'un puissant coup de vent s'emporte la goutte d'eau salée avec elle, l'échangeant contre le nuage impressionnant de pétales de cerisier blanc qui vint entourer les lieux, tourbillonnant dans la lumière matinale, et se déposer partout autour de la tombe et sur cette dernière. Chacun eut le souffle coupé face à cet hommage de la nature elle-même, et les sourires naquirent enfin sur les lèvres encore tremblantes de bien des personnes présentes.

La cérémonie prit ensuite fin, permettant à chacun de retourner faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Les uns demeuraient auprès de la famille éplorée, d'autres se muraient dans un mutisme parfois inquiétant tout en gardant les yeux posés sur la tombe neuve. Certains songeaient sérieusement à noyer leur chagrin dans quelques verres d'alcool ou dans le travail, et d'autres repartaient chez eux, décidés à trouver la paix, ou les auteurs de cet innommable crime, ou encore le sommeil, afin de pouvoir se réveiller plus tard tout en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment que cela serait vain.  
Law raccompagna Smoker chez lui, l'homme attendit d'avoir passé le pas de la porte pour s'effondrer à genoux sur le parquet de sapin tout juste rénové. Le légiste derrière resta silencieux, et entra dans le logis froid de son supérieur. Le Chasseur Blanc passait plus de temps à travailler dans les locaux de la police que chez lui, rendant l'endroit peu personnel ou important. Néanmoins, cela lui faisait toujours un lieu où il pouvait se laisser aller un minimum, montrer ses sentiments et souffrir sans le cacher, et ce, à des instants tels que celui-ci :

« Elle est partie… Souffla-t-il comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser l'ampleur du vide laissé par la jeune femme.  
_ C'est fini, oui. Désormais elle repose sous terre, confirma d'une voix calme l'ancien chirurgien.  
_ C'est fini ? Demanda Smoker avec sur pointe de surprise.  
_ Pour elle, oui. Pour nous, non, pas du tout. On va trouver les fumiers qui ont fait ça, on va continuer à vivre et à défendre la justice, à faire ce qu'elle faisait, rétorqua alors le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule tremblante de l'officier.  
_ Pour elle, pour les habitants, pour la justice, parce qu'il le faut. C'est ce qu'elle disait, je m'en souviens.  
_ C'est vrai, acquiesça Law. C'est ce qu'elle répétait souvent, à nous de continuer. Bonne soirée chef Smoker, salua alors le plus jeune en prenant congé de son ainé.  
_ A lundi, et en forme, Trafalgar, réplica l'homme avec plus de lucidité que quelques instants auparavant. »

Le brun retourna dans la rue, jeta une œillade vers la fenêtre de l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter, puis se mêla à la foule grandissante de la population terminant leur journée voire même leur semaine de travail. Une nouvelle fois, la pluie menaçait, mais l'air léger promettait qu'elle attendrait encore un peu avant de s'abattre sur la cité en deuil.  
Néanmoins, cette fois-ci le légiste décida de ne pas se diriger immédiatement vers son antre, mais de passer dans les lieux, inscrits dans le dernier rapport lu, dont il se souvenait. Ses pas le menèrent rapidement à l'avenue de Dressrosa, qui menait à l'Aube des Arches. Intéressé par un détour par ce lieu, le jeune homme bifurqua vers celui-ci. A défaut d'être mentionné dans les notes déjà explorées de l'agent Tashigi, il était tout de même le lieu de son décès, et ainsi le point de départ de Law.

Le monument avait été nettoyé de fond en comble, et maintenant que les funérailles étaient officiellement achevées, la zone avait été rouverte au public, encore quelque peu timide mais tout de même présent pour admirer à nouveau la merveille architecturale qu'était l'ensemble d'arcades et d'arches de verre tout en lumières.  
Le légiste se remémora la scène qui était supposée s'être déroulée, puis envisagea les différentes provenances du groupe d'assassins, ainsi que les possibles lieux de fuite qu'ils avaient dû avoir. A partir de cela et des endroits inscrits dans les rapports, Trafalgar opta pour une balade l'amenant jusque dans la rue de Red Line, débouchant sur le quartier des Dragons Céleste, une partie très prisée de la ville, qui devenait, la nuit tombée, une place d'échange en tous genres. Les trafics clandestins et illicites y florissaient malgré les régulières et nombreuses tentatives de la police.  
En dépit de sa tenue d'enterrement et de leur se faisant dangereusement tardive, le brun s'avança discrètement au plus près de l'endroit en évitant de se faire repérer, puis, il observa les interactions survenant entre les diverses personnes déjà présentes sur la place centrale du quartier luxueux.

Les échanges de drogues en tout genre et déhanchés de prostituées étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus présents sous les yeux cernés du jeune homme, mais il ne vit aucune substance bleue passer d'une main à l'autre, ou même dépasser d'une poche mal fermée. L'air commençait à sérieusement se rafraichir et les nuages se faisaient de plus en plus menaçants tandis que les derniers rayons de soleils illuminaient les éléments les plus hauts de l'Aube des Arches.  
C'est pourquoi l'ancien chirurgien songea qu'il était sans doute plus que temps pour lui de retourner sur ses pas avant de n'être aperçu malencontreusement, ou même de se faire coincer par la racaille trainant ici.  
Alors qu'il sortait enfin du quartier huppé de la ville, une femme sulfureuse faisant visiblement le trottoir attira son attention : elle était faussement à l'aise aux côtés d'un homme portant un sweat mauve ouvert sur son torse nu, dont la capuche rabattue laissait tout juste entrevoir une demi-douzaine de mèches blondes parsemant sa peau hâlée. Intrigué, Trafalgar les suivit du regard. La demoiselle semblait inquiétée par son vis-à-vis, qui arborait quant à lui une attitude physique démontrant une décontraction flagrante ainsi qu'une musculature tout à fait honorable. Le duo passa devant un élément important pour l'enquêteur qu'était le brun : Une marque très discrète de la mafia toujours sans nom pour lui. Une plume de flammes bleues.  
S'assurant qu'il n'était l'objet d'aucune attention, le légiste sortit son téléphone portable et prit en photo la trace territoriale visible ainsi que le nom de la rue et le numéro d'habitation le plus proche de l'emplacement de l'indice tout juste découvert.  
Satisfait de sa trouvaille, et sentant la pluie approcher à grande vitesse, le médecin sourit et prit le chemin de retour, se demandant comment allait son chat. Néanmoins, un frisson parcourant sa nuque l'arrêta. Saisi d'un doute, il se retourna et scruta rapidement les environs, mais rien d'étrange ne lui apparaissait. Troublé, il choisit de se hâter chez lui, non sans quelques détours par des ruelles exiguës et tortueuses.

Quand enfin il arriva, Law fut comme à son habitude accueilli en héros par son félin couleur neige, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement : Lui au moins, il était fidèle et adorable par nature.

Samedi était un jour de congé dû aux funérailles de la veille, cependant l'ancien chirurgien n'avait pas prévu de se morfondre durant ce jour morose, et ne s'imaginait même pas se tourner les pouces chez lui avec Bepo. Il avait passé la fin de la nuit à revoir et peaufiner les idées et étapes de son enquête, tel un maître avant une partie d'échec. Il réfléchissait furieusement, supposant des échappatoires et des manipulations à faire au cas où tel ou tel problème survenait dans l'une ou l'autre de ses actions. Il devait tout prévoir, alors qu'il ignorait presque tout de la force contre laquelle il allait. Tashigi avait subi une mort des plus ignoble pour avoir découvert un semblant d'indice dans une enquête de longue haleine, juste en ayant mis la main sur l'étrange drogue bleue. Pour sa part, Trafalgar avait déjà tous les éléments écrits de l'enquête, en plus d'avoir lui-même autopsié l'agent Tashigi, reconstitué la scène du meurtre, lui permettant de se faire une idée de l'organisation du groupe de mafieux qui sévissait, en enfin, il avait mis la main sur la drogue qui avait provoqué la mise à mort de son prédécesseur, et l'avait même analysée. Fort heureusement, Law pouvait affirmer que son ennemi ignorait encore qu'il avait en sa possession la substance azurée, mais il ne se faisait pas d'idée : Les hommes qui avait assassiné la policière était forcément au courant qu'il était celui qui avait été chargé de reprendre l'enquête.

Et ça, le légiste allait devoir composer avec, et s'attendait à recevoir à tout moment un pot de vin pour lâcher l'affaire, ou quelque chose de plus dissuasif, telle qu'un cadeau piégé, une main ensanglantée contre sa porte ou une bouteille de saqué empoisonnée. Malheureusement pour son adversaire, il comptait bien mener à son terme cette enquête, quelque en soit le prix qu'il payerait, car la chute d'un tel organisme lui paraissait alors valoir tout l'or du monde, si ce n'est d'avantage. Non, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas engendrer de mort, côté justice ou côté civil, mais il avait décidé qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour couper la tête du serpent qui étouffait la ville rien qu'avec la mue.

Law releva la tête de ses notes éparpillée avec ordres devant son ordinateur dont l'écran affichait tout autant de documents et de plan. Bepo venait de se réveiller. Distraitement, il s'extirpa de sa chaise de nourrit le matou, peu habitué à voir son maître debout avant lui. Puis, il offrit une caresse au félin avant de lui dire qu'il sortait, il était temps pour lui d'aller installer les premières bases de son plan, sur le terrain. La journée s'annonçait longue et périlleuse…

Et voilà, le chapitre est achevé! Et comme vous l'aurez remarqué, contrairement à mes habitudes je vais essayer de moins engendrer de frustration et faire des scènes plus tendancieuses de temps à autres ;)

Bonne journée~


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello! Voici le chapitre 2! Attention, il est loooong! Bon, je dépasse mes habitudes de 1000 mots en fait, rien de très méchant, mais voilà, vous êtes prévenus ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et commenté mes précédents chapitres!

Eyden Sognatore :  
Merciiiiiiii! Oh? Le moment t'a arracher des larmes? Wow, je suis désolée et fière en mêle temps^^  
Oui, pour les fautes, ne n'ai visiblement pas les yeux en face des trous en ce moment, désolée xD

Traffy-D-Lamy  
Hello~ Merciiii! :) Je suis soulagée de voir que l'adaptation du passé de Law et son caractère te semblent bons, ça me rassure :D  
Uhuh, je ne suis pas géniale, mini poulpe, c'est Oda sensei qui l'est ;)

Chapitre 2 : Placer les pions sur l'échiquier…

Dans les rues désertes de la ville encore endormie, un pas discret résonnait. Trop pressé pour se soucier d'être totalement silencieux, Law se dirigeait vers les bureaux normalement clos toute la matinée, si ce n'était la journée, de la police. Les hommes avaient travaillé sans relâche jusqu'aux émouvantes funérailles afin de combattre la tendance trop intrusive des journalistes à la recherche d'un scoop, d'un gros titre, d'un scandale, qu'importe pour certains si cela ternissait l'image pure de l'agent désormais enterrée. Après cette semaine éprouvante, les employés du bureau s'étaient tous vus recevoir leur jour de congé, ce qui aiderait grandement ces personnes à se remettre assez du drame pour revenir travailler lundi, avec vigueur et efficacité. C'est pourquoi Law avait choisi ce moment pour mettre en place son plan. Comme il l'avait imaginé, il put aisément forcer la sécurité de l'endroit grâce à une faille de sécurité à peine remarquable, même de l'intérieur.

Un sourire naquît sur les fines lèvres du légiste : l'année passée avec Baby Five, une amie d'enfance, à trainer à un nombre d'heures inavouable dans les rues de la capitale l'avait habitué aux diverses effractions, même si celles-ci n'avait pas pour but de voler, mais seulement de visiter les maisons les unes après les autres pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin de la jeune fille. De plus, cette pratique avait été plus qu'affinée durant ce fameux mois vécu dans la rue, seul, qui lui avait permis de connaître les rudiments du crochetage de haut niveau et de forcer bien des accès.  
À pas de loup, le brun se glissa dans les locaux déserts, se dirigeant jusqu'au bureau terriblement désordonné de Teach, dont s'échappait une terrible odeur de beignets et d'hamburgers pourris mêlée à celle de la sueur de l'homme et de la graisse omniprésente dans sa nourriture, donnant très rapidement au pauvre enquêteur la nausée. Comment les gens qui travaillaient à côté de cet homme pouvaient-ils tenir toute une journée à leur bureau ?! N'y avait-il pas un bureau des plaintes ou un règlement sur l'hygiène et le respect de ses collègues en vigueur dans cet endroit ? L'enquêteur était persuadé que, malgré son affectation à la morgue, il en avait signé un.  
Passant tant bien que mal outre ce désagrément notoire, Trafalgar s'assura une nouvelle fois que la capuche de son sweat était toujours sur sa tête et que les gants de latex qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait atteint les locaux vides étaient toujours intacts et propres. Puis, l'homme se mit à la tâche, infiltrant sans mal l'ordinateur de son actuel partenaire, y incorporant très rapidement le virus préparé durant les deux nuits précédentes. Pendant qu'il notait le mot de passe simple et étrangement familier -bleuplumeafond-, de son équipier provisoire, le petit assemblage de lignes de code alla alors comme sa programmation le prévoyait se dédoubler, afin de se loger jusque dans les profondeurs intouchables de la machine, ainsi que dans l'accès aux courriers électronique du pseudo-policier. Son petit méfait étant accompli, Law se leva et fit une manipulation similaire sur l'ordinateur du détestable mais compétent agent Kizaru, avec une version légèrement différente du virus espion, afin de pouvoir différencier les sources d'informations que l'ancien légiste était en train de se créer. L'intrus dut se retenir de pourrir le pauvre ordinateur innocent de photo pédophile ou de pornographie illicite, tant il avait en horreur son collègue. La rumeur, avérée mais improuvable des goûts peu raisonnables de Kizaru en matière de partenaire dégoutait le légiste au plus haut point : plus ils étaient jeunes, plus son pantalon le serrait… La nausée revint, plus forte et dérangeante, creuser la gorge du brun. Le pirate informatique soupira et ôta ses mains du clavier avant de faire la moindre folie, et se détourna de l'écran.  
Il alla ensuite infiltrer son propre ordinateur, afin de ne pas sortir du lot si le virus était découvert trop tôt. Bien sûr, le code avait au préalable été légèrement modifié afin que l'espion n'aille pas creuser trop loin dans sa machine.  
L'ordinateur de l'officier AoKiji s'avéra mieux protégé et fit perdre au brun près d'une demi-heure, un temps précieux mais évidemment prévu par l'intrus, avant qu'il ne parvienne à faire sauter les protections installées dessus. Satisfait, le hackeur implanta son troisième espion et passa aux bureaux suivants.  
Une fois arrivé devant le dernier ordinateur, celui de l'officier Smoker, le médecin soupira avant de s'installer devant le l'écran, craquant ses doigts comme pour se donner du courage. Puis, il soupira une nouvelle fois et se lança.

« Désolé Smoker-ya ».

Telle une ombre, l'enquêteur improvisé sortit des locaux sur la pointe des pieds, la tête toujours dissimulée sous l'épaisse capuche de son vêtement, il venait enfin de diffuser le virus espion qu'il avait préparé à partir de modèles et d'instructions. Puis, il partit d'un pas rapide vers le nord de la ville pour compléter le schéma approximatif qu'avait eu le temps de faire l'agent Tashigi, près de huit jours auparavant. Le modèle rapporté était sans doute dépassé d'une ruelle partout, étant donné que le groupe illégal s'étendait à grande vitesse, mais cela ne devait pas être très affolant.  
Trafalgar accéléra l'allure, pressé de noter la zone exacte, élément des plus importants pour le bon fonctionnement de ses futurs plans. Il avait jeté ses gants sept rues plus loin, dans une poubelle sur le point d'être ramasser par le service, un peu en retard, d'éboueurs de la ville, une aubaine pour l'ancien médecin.  
Le ciel était désormais clair, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, inondant les lieux de lumière, comme si les averses de la semaine passée n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve, une hallucination ou une pensée. La clarté présente achevait de tirer les habitants de leur sommeil, filtrant au travers des volets clos et des rideaux tirés. Lentement, la ville s'éveillait, et les rues se remplissaient de vie, devenaient bruyantes et animées. Les touristes commençaient déjà à envahir les lieux publics, plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée à cause de l'affaire Tashigi. Pourquoi cela parvenait-il à ramener tant de visiteur ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de réjouissant, loin de là, et pourtant, ils étaient tous là, à attendre les informations les plus juteuses, les rumeurs les plus folles et les scénarios les mieux ficelés par les conteurs ambulants. Dégoutant. Certes, Law appréciait les cadavres, muets et pourtant si révélateurs, le gore, les opérations et le sang qui coulait d'une plaie ouverte, mais jamais le sadisme ou le manque de respect envers les morts ne l'avaient attiré. Cette foule n'était que barbarie et honte à ses yeux. Rares étaient ceux qui aujourd'hui faisaient preuve des habituelles motivations des touristes, à savoir la beauté du décor, sa modernité et son histoire. Non, ce jour-ci, ils n'étaient que des hyènes avides de potins et de scandale. Le gout acide de la bile s'immisça dans la bouche du médecin : ces êtres lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il pressa à nouveau le pas, voulant s'éloigner au plus vite de la cohue. Lorsqu'enfin l'enquêteur improvisé arriva finalement dans la dernière rue mentionnée par son prédécesseur, il s'arrêta et rechercha la marque territoriale mentionnée dans le rapport, avant d'en voir quatre. Un soupir exaspéré et ennuyé lui échappa : la zone revendiquée par le groupe de criminels s'était admirablement étendu en très peu de temps, bien plus que ne l'avait estimé le médecin. Les notes de Tashigi sur le sujet était désormais inutiles, les plans de l'ex-chirurgien se voyaient mis à mal, les informations obsolètes venaient malencontreusement de mettre le légiste en très mauvaise posture : il était en plein dans leur terrain de jeu, et risquait à tout instant de croiser l'un des leurs, voire même un groupe des leurs. Cette pensé envoya un frisson donnant la chair de poule à l'ancien chirurgien, l'idée du danger environnent et imminent l'inquiétait tout autant qu'il attisait sa curiosité et son envie d'aller au fond des choses. Pourtant, la raison fut la plus forte et Law se dirigea le plus discrètement et naturellement possible vers la zone encore neutre de la ville. Soudain, quelque chose l'arrêta : des voix. Tendant l'oreille, le brun perçut plus exactement trois voix. Evidemment, la curiosité et le besoin de faire avancer l'enquête prirent automatiquement le pas sur la raison. Law choisit ainsi de s'approcher pour mieux entendre la conversation :

« …-ogue va bientôt arriver, fit une voix d'homme grave.  
_ La bleue ? Génial ! S'enjoua une voix plus frêle mais définitivement d'origine masculine.  
_ Elle va faire un carton celle-là ! On va se faire une fortune ! Hey, t'sais que la flic qu'ils ont descendue avait failli mettre la main dessus ? Répondit une autre, plus rocailleuse.

Tiens donc, on parlait drogue et meurtre… L'intérêt de désormais policier grimpa en flèche, allant sans doute au-delà du raisonnable. C'est pourquoi il s'approcha encore un peu et se concentra sur la discussion, qui demeurait à son grand damne, très discrète pour quelques dealers.

_ Sérieusement ! T'imagine si elle avait réussi à garder une preuve ou un petit bout sur son cadavre, la galère ! S'exclama la première.  
_ Ce n'est pas possible, elle était trop bête pour ça !  
_ Tu rigoles !? C'était une des meilleures ! Elle commençait à devenir menaçante en plus ! Reprit la voix frêle.  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu, quand le Phoenix a su qu'on l'avait choppée, il a demandé à ce qu'elle soit fouillée, et les gars n'auraient rien trouvé de louche.  
_ Fouillée ? Ils sont allés jusqu'où ?  
_ L'un des mecs a vérifié sa gorge, je crois que c'est Mister 3 qu'il l'a fait. Ce dingue était parano ! Il tenait absolument à voir le fond, à tel point qu'il lui a déboité la mâchoire ! Ria l'un des hommes, franchement amusé par le fait.  
_ Et il l'a tuée lui-même ? Il est du genre impitoyable ce type, donc… S'enquit la voix aigüe

Pour le médecin caché, le nom fit écho à de précédentes recherches dans les notes de la victime, il s'agissait sans doute d'une des seules appellations pouvant être à coup sûr reliée à la nouvelle mafia, et désormais, Trafalgar pouvait affirmer que cela désignait un homme pouvant donner des ordres… et tuer. Un potentiel danger à signaler dès que possible à Smoker.

_ Nan, il n'était pas en ville quand les mecs ont eu la fille. Par contre, il parait qu'il n'a pas apprécié l'aspect… artistique, qui a été donné à la mort de la nana, et encore moins le fait que l'un d'eux ait filmé les derniers instants de Tashigi. Il était fou de rage quand il est arrivé en ville, parce que la première chose qu'il a vu c'était elle, agonisant, pendue par ses tripes, et les mecs, la trique à la main, en train de charger pour tirer à blanc sur le cadavre ! S'excita la voix rocailleuse.  
_ Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas apprécié, laisser du sperme sur un tel cadavre c'est un coup à se faire coffrer par les flics ! Et puis je crois qu'il n'aime pas faire trop faire souffrir ses victimes, à moins qu'elles aient été de vraies sources d'emmerdes… Songea à voix haute le second, avant de rire à gorge déployer et de se faire reprendre par ses camarades.  
_ Bah Tashigi c'en était une, non ? Demanda alors l'homme.  
_ Nan, elle était encore trop loin du compte je pense, et puis c'était pas une psychopathe ou une enflure, elle faisait son boulot, il ne l'aurait pas torturée pour ça, même s'il avait eu un coup dans le nez, par contre, je crois qu'il l'a achevée.  
_ Ouai, mais le poignard dans le cœur, ça c'est qu'une rumeur tu sais mon vieux, il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Rétorqua la voix grave.  
_ Pourquoi pas ? On parle du Phoenix quand même ! S'écria presque la voix frêle.  
_ Bah parce qu'il aurait été obligé de grimper jusqu'à elle ! C'était vachement haut je te rappelle, mon vieux !  
_ Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait ! Réplica le mafieux, la voix sûre et sérieuse.  
_ Mais non, il est pas con, il n'aurait pas foutu en l'air avec du sang, un de ses ignobles sweats violets pour abréger les souffrances d'une ennemie ! »

Se remémorant les blessures du cadavre qu'il avait lui-même autopsié, le légiste pouvait confirmer les faits : Qui que soit ce Phoenix, il avait pris la peine d'achever l'agent Tashigi. Le brun songea alors que cet homme ne devait pas être une racaille de bas étage, s'il faisait preuve d'un tel comportement sans être blâmé par la suite, ou critiqué, c'est qu'il devait imposer le respect autour de lui. C'était honorable de sa part d'avoir achevée la jeune femme, d'autant plus que rien de l'y obligeait et que l'action était périlleuse.  
Tout à coup, un téléphone appartenant à l'une des trois voix sonna, arrachant Law à ses souvenirs de l'autopsie, le groupe se tut et écouta avec attention ce que leur interlocuteur leur disait. Puis, ils reprirent leur conversation, amusés.

« Vraiment, mais comment on peut savoir qui c'est ? Pouffa la voix la plus aigüe.  
_ Bah, ça doit être un vieux avec des lunettes, et peut être même qu'il porte sa blouse de toubib dans la rue, on devrait pouvoir le reconnaitre ce mec ! Il doit être comme dans les films, ria la voix rocailleuse.  
_ Et puis Kidd a dit qu'il avait la peau bronzée, des cernes et un bouc brun, et puis le mot « DEATH » tatoué sur les phalanges de sa main gauche. Drôle de légiste, hein ? Réfléchit le troisième homme.  
_ Brun ? Tu penses que ce vieux se teint la barbe ? Demanda l'un d'eux.  
_ J'en sais rien, et son tatouage glauque vous en pensez quoi ? Intervint le troisième, visiblement obsédé par le tatouage en question.  
_ Le mec doit s'être cru dans un film plein de zombies, c'est tout, supposa l'homme à la voix aigüe.»

Oh. Là, ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais, peut-être même trop mauvais, à vrai dire. Quelqu'un savait qu'il était une menace, à quoi il ressemblait, et quelle profession il exerçait. C'en était bien trop. La raison reprit alors le pas sur l'esprit curieux et inconscient du brun.  
 _Fuir_.  
Il devait fuir. Son instinct le lui hurlait si fort qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas l'écouter.  
Mais pourquoi continuait-il à écouter ce trio de dealer ? Pourquoi ?!

 _Law, bon sang, dégage de là !_ S'exhorta en silence l'ancien chirurgien en se mettant en mouvement.  
Se retournant pour sortir de la ruelle délabrée, et relevant la tête pour voir où il allait, il s'arrêta, pétrifié :

 _Il était là._

Assis sur une benne d'ordure à l'extrémité de la ruelle, bloquant la sortie prévue par Trafalgar, comme la veille, il portait un sweat violet, ou plutôt, mauve, quoique foncé. Ses yeux étaient masqués par la grande capuche rabattue sur son crâne, laissant tout juste quelques mèches de cheveux blonds s'échapper à l'air libre. Sa posture détendue, légèrement voutée et souple en disait long sur les capacités physique du personnage. Il ne paraissait pas très imposant, mais la courbure de son dos détrompait tout de suite le médecin avisé. Le blond semblait être pourvu d'une musculature des plus honorables, d'une stature légèrement plus grande que la moyenne, ainsi que celle de Law lui-même, et malgré la capuche, le médecin pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme le transperçant de part en part, hérissant les poils de son corps tant le frisson qui le parcouru était grand.

Immédiatement, le brun partit en sprintant dans l'autre direction, malgré le fait que cela révélât sa position au trio, et surtout, le forçât à s'enfoncer dans la partie la plus mal famée de la ville, et dans le cœur de la zone contrôlée par les mafieux. Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup la tête la première.  
Sans tarder, le petit groupe de dealers l'interpela et se lança à sa poursuite, beuglant des ordres et un bon nombre de somations, se partageant le quartier pour cerner leur cible. Se conformant aux quelques échappatoires imaginées le matin même, le légiste bifurqua brusquement sur la droite, ne tardant pas à entendre derrière lui le bruit caractéristique du chute dans un amas de poubelles, ce qu'il espérait en prenant cette ruelle dégoutante. Arrivant au bout, déjà haletant, il tourna à gauche et força l'allure, pensant pouvoir mettre une distance imprévue de ses poursuivants entre eux. Devant lui déboula, rouge et en sueur, un des hommes à ses trousses. Ce dernier le remarqua après avoir tourné la tête dans tous les sens, mais il le vit, et hurla sa position tandis que Law repartait dans l'autre sens, jurant intérieurement : Le filet se resserrait trop vite, il n'avait plus qu'une échappatoire de prévue après ça, et sa condition physique semblait sur le point de lui faire défaut, l'inquiétant de plus en plus et n'aidant pas le moins du monde à sa fuite ou sa réflexion. Accélérant l'allure, il parvint à passer devant une rue d'où sortit juste après le troisième dealer. Malgré la surprise de l'homme, il parvint à lui assener un coup de couteau sur le haut de la hanche avant de s'arrêter, le souffle court, assommé par sa collision contre le mur d'en face. A demi soulagé bien que blessé, le médecin songea pour passer la douleur que cela lui faisait un poursuivant de moins, pour l'instant, voire même deux si par chance pour lui le premier trafiquant s'était évanoui ou assez blessé en rencontrant l'amas de poubelle plus tôt. Rapidement, il repéra la ruelle étroite par laquelle il était censé passer si les choses tournaient mal, ce qui était actuellement le cas. Néanmoins, il dérapa sur une flaque de vomi au coin du passage et rétablit difficilement son équilibre, non sans se heurter à une benne et au mur suivant, n'arrangeant pas son état ou sa blessure au flanc. Il aurait quelques hématomes spectaculaires à gérer une fois à l'abri. Entendant la course de deux hommes à sa suite, il reprit une allure de course soutenue et fila vers l'avenue au bout de la rue, marquant d'après lui la limite actuelle du territoire du groupe de mafieux, ainsi que son retour dans l'immonde foule insouciante mais suffisamment sécurisante qu'il détestait tant.  
Les cris des deux hommes derrière lui se rapprochant aidèrent grandement le corps du légiste à produite l'adrénaline suffisante pour fournir un ultime effort, un sprint traversant l'avenue, juste devant le feu de circulation qui venait de virer au vert, pour les véhicules motorisés. Le vrombissement furieux des voitures et le souffle d'air qui souleva la chevelure ébène de l'ancien chirurgien lui signala qu'il avait eu une chance immense : à une demi-seconde près, Law se prenait un utilitaire à pleine vitesse, arrivant juste au moment du passage au vert des feux…  
Le bruit de la route masqua à peine des râles de rage des deux hommes derrière lui. Trafalgar se retourna vers eux pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et reconnu sans mal un criminel notoire en cavale : Moria. Le second homme était tout aussi familier à l'enquêteur, bien que la vision de ce visage ne l'inquiétât que plus : Bellamy. Ce dernier était peu connu, du moins des services de police. Law en revanche en savait un peu plus sur lui, si ce n'était… Beaucoup plus. Il s'agissait d'un des sbires aveugles et stupidement loyaux de Doflamingo, l'homme qui avait froidement assassiné son propre frère, et père adoptif du brun. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ? La raison de la florissante expansion de cette novelle mafia était-elle une alliance avec l'enfoiré à plumes roses que s'était avéré être Donquichotte Doflamingo ?

La vision du policier en herbe se troubla un court instant, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'état de son enveloppe charnelle : A bout de souffle, exposée, épuisée, blessée. Le brun décida très rapidement de s'enfoncer dans la foule bruyante et de s'y cacher en rentrant chez lui, afin de recoudre une plaie superficielle qui demandait quelques points de suture, ainsi que pour passer de la glace sur les hématomes qui le faisaient déjà souffrir bien assez. Evidemment, il était hors de question pour notre homme d'aller dans un centre hospitalier, ou de faire appel à un ancien confrère ou une ambulance : Smoker serait mis au courant, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Ce fut donc en marchant avec une certaine hâte que Trafalgar prit le chemin vers son appartement. S'arrêtant dans une zone peu peuplée du quartier, il sortit de ses poches un kit de soin d'urgence préparé par ses soins. Il avait songé à l'éventualité d'une mauvaise rencontre, bien sûr. L'homme soupira, puis désinfecta sa plaie avec empressement, avant de plonger dans sa chaire une seringue pleine de morphine pour anesthésier la zone et de piquer sans sourciller les bords de la plaie. Ainsi, le brun recousu l'entaille sur sa hanche avec vitesse et dextérité malgré sa respiration encore très saccadée, puis reprit son chemin vers son foyer, considérant qu'un peu de repos lui ferait du bien, vu le nombre de chose qu'il lui restait à faire aujourd'hui. Cependant, au détour d'une rue moins agitée, il ne vit pas la paire de bras fondre sur lui et l'enserrer, ni ne put retenir son souffle encore trop irrégulier quand il sentit le mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme contre son nez.  
Tout à coup, tout devint noir.

 _« Le quatrième homme, le sweat violet… Le Phoenix… Je l'avais oublié… »_

 _Les flammes léchant chaque recoin de l'endroit, courant sur les rideaux et se heurtant sans bruit au plafond l'effrayaient. Les craquements sinistres et violents des boiseries de la maison retentissaient à chaque instant, les verreries se brisaient, chutaient et explosait dans un vacarme tout aussi apeurant et dangereux, et la grande horloge du salon sonnait sans doute sa dernière heure, lugubre, tel le glas de la paisible famille qui vivait jusqu'alors en ces lieux. La chaleur étouffante et la fumée immonde aveuglant chacun des êtres présents dans la demeure désormais transformée en brasier ardent.  
Law tenta en vain de trouver Lamy, sa petite sœur alitée, mais en vain, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, et il avait beau appeler et retourner les meubles renversés, il lui était impossible de voir le corps de sa cadette. Il avait déjà sorti les cadavres de ses parents, les trainant l'un après l'autre en pleurant, forçant autant que possible dans son corps chétif d'enfant mourant.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi leur avait-on fait cela ?  
Qu'avait donc pu commettre sa famille pour être ainsi traitée ? Humiliée ? Eradiquée !_

 _Le jeune enfant ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Il n'avait même pas dix ans, et pourtant sa vie se réduisait en cendre comme cette maison qui l'avait vu naître, sous ses yeux larmoyant, rougis par l'eau salée et la fumée impossible à contrôler. En fait, toute cette catastrophe était incontrôlable. Ce désastre incroyable et monstrueux, cette chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, ces hommes qui avaient tués ses parents, ce-il-ne-savait-quoi qui faisait que sa sœur était rentrée de l'hôpital la veille, toujours faible et malade, et qui l'avait faite disparaître aujourd'hui.  
De puissant bras vinrent attraper le garçon par la taille, lui arrachant un hoquet de terreur et de surprise, l'arrêtant alors qu'il re-retournait le lit de Lamy, hurlant de toute ses forces dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde._

 _« On dégage de là petit ! Lui cria le pompier qui venait de le soulever.  
_ Ma sœur ! Ma sœur a disparue, je- on doit la retrouver ! Répondit tout aussi fort l'enfant.  
_ Mes gars vont la chercher, viens, t'es pas équipé pour ça ! »_

 _L'enfant se débattit autant qu'il put, mais dans son état, et contre le puissant corps du l'homme du feu, il ne pouvait rien._

 _Impuissant, il était impuissant, blessé, inutile : Un poids mort. Il n'était juste pas encore dans le même état que ses parents._

 _Alors que le duo pénétrait dans la dernière pièce avant d'arriver dehors, et en sécurité, la bouteille de gaz de la cuisine ainsi que le système de chauffage qui y était relié explosèrent._

 _BOUM !_

« AHHH ! S'exclama Law en se réveillant en sursaut, en sueur et haletant. »  
Il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc et vide, sans flamme, chaleur ou fumée.  
Un rêve, un cauchemar… Son passé. Horrible certes, mais son passé tout de même.  
Quand ce souvenir ignoble cessera-t-il donc de le hanter ? Quand la disparition inexpliquée de Lamy arrêtera-t-elle de le forcer à scruter la moindre foule en espérant y apercevoir la jeune femme qu'aurait dû devenir sa petite sœur ? Quand pourrait-il se rendre sans honte ou gêne sur la tombe de ses parents, ou sur celle de son père adoptif ? Quand… Tout cela se terminerait-il un jour ?

Enfin calmé, et de retour dans la réalité, le légiste se rendit compte qu'il était chez lui. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas s'être allongé, ni avoir souhaité dormir, et Bepo n'était pas avec lui dans ses draps, étrange… De plus, son sweat sombre avait disparu, le laissant en T-shirt, avec le flanc rougi.  
Essayant de se relever un peu pour chercher son animal de compagnie et la source du sang séché sur son vêtement, Law se rendit compte que du métal enserrait ses poignets et le maintenait au lit, incapable de s'asseoir ou de le lever. Bloqué.

C'est alors que le souvenir de la course poursuite heurta son esprit, les indices rassemblés, les visages et liens découverts, tout lui revenait d'un coup, brusquement, peut-être même trop vite.  
Trafalgar tira sur ses entraves pour essayer de se prendre la tête, une migraine venait d'apparaitre et le torturait, sans doute un effet à retardement du stress et du chloroforme. A situation n'était vraiment pas en faveur de l'ancien chirurgien, et ne semblait pas du tout pressée de s'améliorer… Puis, le cerveau de l'ébène s'activa enfin pour de vrai : Qui l'avait donc amené ici ? Comment avait-il trouvé son adresse ?  
Le quatrième homme, le Phoenix… Celui que Law avait lamentablement oublié durant la course poursuite, celui dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence avant de tourner la tête vers lui, celui qui était vraiment, vraiment très dangereux, le véritable danger, le prédateur… Il avait hont d'avoir oublié un détail aussi important.

Que comptait-il lui faire ? Le médecin en savait plus que Tashigi, mais peut-être le Phoenix ne le savait-il pas encore, il devrait faire attenti- Oh. La boite de rapport de l'officier, et les résultats de l'analyse de la drogue étaient ici, tout comme son ordinateur et ses recherches…  
Bon, le prédateur savait que sa proie était très informée, en fait, sans doute trop pour survivre à cette déplaisante situation. Il allait sans doute être catégorisé dans les « sources d'emmerdes », donc il pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part de son ravisseur.

D'ailleurs, où était-il, ce Phoenix ?

Profitant de l'absence momentanée de danger, Law s'empressa de chercher un moyen de se libérer, sachant qu'il avait ses scalpels sous son matelas ainsi que dans son armoire et dans divers autres endroits de son appartement.  
Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps : Tout juste s'était-il retourné et mis sur les genoux tant bien que mal pour examiner ses menottes que le bruit feutré porte arriva à ses oreilles.  
Génial, il était maintenant dos à l'intrus, entravé sur son lit, à genoux et les fesses en l'air, épuisé et blessé, sans parler du fait qu'il ne savait pas à coup sûr qui était derrière lui. Sa réaction sur l'instant fut de se figer, totalement. Les yeux braqués sur ses poignets, sans objectif, le corps raide et la respiration coupée. La scène aurait presque été comique si le danger n'avait pas été omniprésent dans la pièce.

Cette situation lui était familière, trop familière… Et les souvenirs emplissait sans relâche sa tête déjà pleine de pensées et de scénarios tous plus défavorables les uns que les autres.

 _La sensation des mains sur son corps de pré-adolescent, les murmures dégoutants et le souffle brulant à son oreille, les ongles déchirant sa peau sans aucune pitié, le rire dément résonnant dans ses oreilles alors que le long de son échine soumise coulait le liquide rouge… Ses supplications, ses pleurs, sa douleur, tout était encore trop récent. L'odeur étrange du verre que son bourreau tenait en main, la sensation de brûlure lorsque le whisky fut versé sur les plaies de son dos, la jubilation de son oncle adoptif…  
Un fou.  
Cet homme était un fou, aimant blesser, quel que soit ce qu'il abîmait, tant que cela couinait, ou résistait, ou encore, hurlait, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait touché l'enfant au-delà de ses tortures, n'étant visiblement pas intéressé par le moindre rapport charnel, mais ce qu'il avait fait était déjà trop, la première sévisse était de base, trop.  
Rossinante avait vite compris que Doflamingo infligeait des châtiments physiques et de surcroit mentaux à son neveu, c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmené loin, le plus loin possible du monstre que cet homme avait pour frère._

La sensation d'une main sur ses lombaires au travers de son T-shirt n'aida pas le médecin à se calmer. L'intruse remonta lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun, très lentement en restant par-dessus le tissu, comme pour laisser le pauvre homme le temps de s'habituer au contact subi, ou le temps à celui qui avait initié ce contact de l'apprécier, de se familiariser avec la peau halée, aux frissons parcourant l'échine sous ses doigts, au tensions des muscles à sa merci.

Rapidement, Trafalgar tenta de s'arracher au toucher dérangeant, de débattant comme il pouvait malgré ses poignets immobilisés. Le souffle du brun revint rapidement, et devint immédiatement haletant, l'expression peinte sur le visage du médecin se faisait de plus en plus inquiète et fuyante.  
Il ne voyait pas l'homme qui le touchait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il lui voulait, il y avait trop d'inconnue dans cette équation et de souvenir dans la tête de l'ébène pour qu'il garde son sang-froid face à un tel rappel de son passé ! Prenant appui sur son genou droit, il tenta de frapper la présence sur sa gauche d'un coup de pieds, mais l'être derrière lui attrapa sa jambe et la reposa de force contre le lit avant de venir rejoindre Law sur le matelas, juste derrière lui en bloquant les mouvements de la partie inférieure de son corps.

Ce fut trop pour l'ancien chirurgien, qui lâcha un hoquet de terreur sonore, immanquable pour l'homme dans son dos. C'est alors qu'une main vint se glisser sur le poitrail encore habillé du brun, et qu'un torse musclé se plaqua contre le dos offert du légiste restreint. La seconde main de l'intrus se posa sur les draps, et le souffle tiède exhalé par le ravisseur vint chatouiller très légèrement le derrière de l'oreille de Trafalgar. Etrangement, le contact, bien que similaire à celui de Doflamingo, n'eut pas le même effet sur l'ébène. La manière dont le bras musclé le serrait contre ce torse imposant n'était pas de celles qui inquiétaient le plus. Non, au contraire, la main, le corps, tout était posé, décontracté, rien ne tremblait d'anticipation, il n'y avait aucune fébrilité, rien qui annonçait la moindre violence. L'interrogation frappa alors Law : Pourquoi cet homme ferait il preuve de clémence envers lui ? Rien n'indiquait qu'il ne comptait pas jouer avec sa proie, ou le tuer dans les secondes qui suivaient…

« Et bien… Moi qui pensais que tu étais du genre à garder très longtemps ton sang-froid, légiste-yoi. »

L'unique réponse que l'homme reçut fut la crispation complète du corps en dessous de lui. Cependant, cela ne lui convenait pas. Il passa alors sa main de haut en bas le long du torse fin à sa merci, puis, lassé des légers tremblements et crispations qui étaient les seuls indices que son vis-à-vis était conscient, il décida de le faire réagir en passant outre le tissu, et inséra sa main sous le vêtement, contre la peau tempérée de l'ancien chirurgien. Les frissons de Trafalgar se firent bien plus importants, et sa respiration encore plus incontrôlée.  
Ignorant ce qui était en train de se passer dans l'esprit du brun et pensant que l'homme avait juste vraiment peur de lui, il prit un ton sévère et dangereux, et vint murmurer dans l'oreille de l'ébène :

« Tu sais… Je n'aime pas trop qu'on fouine dans les affaires des miens, ou les miennes-yoi. Tout à l'heure, mon très cher Trafalgar-yoi, tu as trouvé le moyen de blesser deux des hommes qui travaillent pour mon patron, après avoir écouté une conversation à laquelle tu n'étais absolument pas convié… J'appelle ça foutre la merde-yoi. Je déteste ça, et je vais te le faire sentir… »

Le souffle au creux de l'oreille, la voix, le ton, la proximité… Law se crispa encore d'avantage. Ce n'était pas Doflamingo, mais il lui ressemblait trop dans sa gestuelle pour que le pauvre médecin puisse ôter l'image de son ancien tortionnaire, appréhendant avec une plus grande inquiétude encore la suite. Il n'était plus le préadolescent de l'époque, et pourtant, la terreur lui nouait les tripes sans se soucier de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir, comme par le passé, voir plus qu'auparavant, beaucoup plus.  
La peur qui s'était emparée de chaque parcelle de chair de l'enquêteur était incroyable, l'étreinte et l'aspect doux ou rassurant du mafieux le faisait terriblement douter, mais le ton et les promesses à redouter dans cette voix suave dissuadaient le calme potentiel qui pouvait regagner le corps figé du légiste.  
Les caresses douces de la main contre sa peau étonnaient malgré tout beaucoup Law. Jamais son oncle n'avait pris autant de temps à toucher sa peau dans la marquer. De plus, le calme de son ravisseur encore inconnu ne l'aidait pas à deviner les exactes intentions ce celui-ci, bien qu'il se doutât qu'il s'agissait du Phoenix et qu'il comptait lentement l'éviscérer.

Le souffle embrasé de l'homme au-dessus de lui rappela le médecin à la réalité, lui permettant d'échapper aux souvenirs qui revenaient à la charge le hanter. Law se rendit alors compte que s'il se concentrait assez sur autre chose, de préférence avec une certaine importance pour lui, il pouvait se calmer un peu et endurer cette attente indécise et qui le torturait.  
Le brun s'appliqua alors à éloigner sa conscience du moment présent, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre très légèrement les muscles des épaules de ce dernier. Evidemment, cela n'échappa pas du tout au ravisseur qui le surplombait. C'est pourquoi celui-ci considéra qu'il était temps d'en remettre une couche :

« Ah là la… Trafalgar… Je continue de penser que je pourrais passer un excellent moment à te détruire. Dis-moi, sais-tu qui je suis ? Sais-tu dans quel enfer tu viens de plonger la tête la première ?  
Le mafieux remarqua alors que sa victime semblait désormais presque insensible à ses paroles, ce qui l'énerva quelques peu.  
Sais-tu… A quel point je déteste voir une de mes proies paniquer plus que prévu puis après se relaxer sans raison ? »

Là, Law réagit un peu plus, comme s'il était en train de lentement prendre conscience des mots tous justes prononcés par le criminel. Son dos se tendit de nouveau quasiment à l'extrême, et les frissons parcourant le corps halé dans son intégralité reprirent de plus belle, indiquant à l'homme en position de force que sa cible réagissait comme espéré. Doucement, il déplaça sa main jusqu'à atteindre la peau au creux de l'échine courbée qu'il avait sous lui, c'est alors que Trafalgar réagit de manière inattendue : Il se débattit violement, cherchant à se soustraire à cette main contre sa colonne vertébrale : C'était toujours là que son oncle posait sa main en premier lorsqu'il prévoyait de laisser le jeune homme seulement une fois qu'il serait inconscient et ensanglanté comme un taureau dans une corrida sanguinaire.

Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur la puissante poigne du ravisseur, qui le bloqua rapidement malgré la difficulté inespérée que représentait le brun. Dans le processus, la main posée sur les lombaires de l'ancien médecin et qui remontait lentement avait brutalement dû bouger pour maintenir le prisonnier paniqué, et avait creusé dans le même temps quatre longs sillons rouges et irréguliers dans la chaire offerte, arrachant un couinement mêlé à un cri de douleur au médecin attaché.  
Tout de suite, une force incommensurable s'infiltra dans les membres du pauvre homme tandis que les souvenirs et la panique détruisait les dernières barrières mentales de Law : Sans mal, ce dernier déstabilisa le mafieux et l'envoya au sol, surprenant grandement l'homme.

Ce dernier se releva prestement, prêt à en découdre dans la demi-seconde qui suivait, avant de découvrir sur le lit une victime terrifiée, sur le flanc, les poignets toujours restreints sur dessus de sa tête. L'ébène était en proie à d'impressionnants tremblements, secouant son corps dans son intégralité. Des couinements plaintifs s'échappaient sans la moindre retenue de la gorge de l'être alité, ses yeux étaient fermés, crispés. L'expression de l'ancien chirurgien était fuyante, la terreur s'y lisait si aisément que le ravisseur comprit qu'il ne pouvait être la source d'une telle panique, c'était impossible et ne collait pas le moins du monde avec le personnage qu'il avait sous les yeux, sur lequel il avait effectué quelques recherches ses derniers jours.  
Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Alors, le criminel remonta sur le lit, constatant l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis, il tenta de voir son dos et les griffures qu'il venait d'occasionner mais au premier effleurement, Trafalgar se recroquevilla jusqu'à la limite de l'impossible, ses plaintes devinrent des supplications, des sanglots incontrôlables, des spasmes agitant les membres frêles du légiste.

Tentant de faire reprendre ses esprits à l'homme attaché malgré son objectif initial encore inconnu de Trafalgar, le prédateur força ce dernier à se mettre sur le dos et lia ses chevilles fines aux pieds du lit afin de le bloquer une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin il put voir les yeux vitreux de l'homme paniqué, sa terreur anormale et son regard rivé sur un être imaginaire.  
Incompréhensible, c'était sans doute le mot qui devait désigner le mieux l'état de choc du brun aux yeux de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci tenta alors de s'approcher un peu plus et parvint à poser une main au-dessus du cœur de sa proie. L'organe vital battait à tout rompre, avec une irrégularité dangereusement inquiétante. Face à ce constat, l'intrus entreprit de passer sa seconde main sur la joue de l'ébène, sur laquelle se mêlaient maintenant larmes et sueurs froides.  
Au contact de la main, les supplications perdirent leur anonymat :

« Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça ! S'il vous plait, Doflamingo ! »

Surpris, l'homme s'éloigna brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ?


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello! Et oui, me revoilà~_

 _En effet, j'essaie de publier assez souvent, histoire d'enchainer un peu et de vous contenter aussi vite que possible!_

 _Bon, ce chapitre fait... 7380 mots, c'est à dire 13 pages... C'est beaucoup, même pour moi et ma moyenne de 6000 mots par chapitre..._  
 _Je comprendrais que vous le trouviez un peu trop long, mais bon, j'avais besoin de l'allonger un peu pour faire réellement passer ce que je voulais dans mes récits^^_

 _Bref, je vous ennuie, donc je réponds rapidement aux reviews et je m'éclipse!_

 _Traffy-D-Lamy:_  
 _La suite est là miss xD Je savais pertinemment que je ne devais pas faire trop patienter x) Merci pour le reste, j'espère que la tant espérée suite te plaira tout autant ;)_

 _Eyden Sognatore:_  
 _MERCI! 3_  
 _Oui, en effet, vu le nombre de fois où tu me l'as gentiment répété... x) Oui aussi, c'est censé être un excellent point, qui me rassure sur la transmission d'émotions de mon récit, miciiii~ (anw...)_  
 _Oui, il faut que je corrige ce fichu chapitre 1, quelle cata XD Et voilà la suite~_

 _Nightmare02:_  
 _(y a pas de souciiiii ;D )_  
 _Ahah! Oui, ou non... J'ai déjà écrit dans le domaine, mais sur quelque chose de plus doux, léger, en fiction originale en collaboration avec Eyden Sognatore, justement. (_ s/3229311/1/Les-cha%C3%AEnes-de-son-c%C5%93ur _)_  
 _Bon, on a tous les deux aussi écrit de pur lemons sur cette fic aussi, mais ceux là il faut nous les demander pour les lire xD_  
 _Donc non, ce n'est pas mon premier Yaoi, mais en fanfic, si xD_  
 _Oui j'en ferai d'autres, promis!_  
 _Ahh... Cette fic de Hanako, elle est cool! Et puis je suis pas une acoyte non plus des couples mixtes dans les fanfic, mais j'écris davantage dessus tout de même (non, j'ai aucune logique)_  
 _Merci, vraiment, de tout cœur, j'aime bien intéresser quelqu'un à quelque chose dont il ou elle n'est pas fan :)_

 _Bref, merci beaucoup, et voici la suiteee~_

 _Bonne lecture! :D_

 **Disclaimer: One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, l'idée est en revanche mienne, je vous prierais de la respecter :)**

Chapitre 3 : Je ne peux te faire de mal… Seulement t'effrayer.

 _… « Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ça ! S'il vous plait, Doflamingo ! »  
Surpris, l'homme s'éloigna brusquement. Avait-il bien entendu ?_

Sans prévenir, une grande pitié prit au dépourvu le ravisseur, le frappant en plein cœur.  
Il songea alors à la réputation sombre et affolante qu'avait le monstre tout juste nommé par le légiste fouineur, ainsi qu'à l'état de faiblesse et au traumatisme évident de Law. Il était impossible qu'il ait simulé la terreur à laquelle il était en proie, et il paraissait peu intelligent de nommé un tel homme car cela éveillait plusl'intérêt qu'il ne faisait fuir. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'importance du mafieux, et encore moins de son identité. Il était « Le Flamant », ni plus ni moins. Connaître son surnom représentait déjà beaucoup, c'était avoir déjà un pied dans la tombe ou dans le business, mais savoir son nom… Cela signifiait qu'on avait une implication non négligeable et une influence minimum déjà très forte. En général, dans ce cas-là, on avait plutôt tendance à masquer la moindre relation entretenue avec l'homme. Or, rien chez l'enquêteur n'indiquait un quelconque lien avec le patron de la mafia de Dressrosa. De surcroît, le comportement du légiste montrait qu'il n'était sans doute pas l'allié de Doflamingo, loin de là. Cependant le jeune homme semblait en bonne santé, alors que toutes les personnes connaissant un tant soit peu la réputation du flamant rose savaient pertinemment qu'il ne laissait jamais personne indemne. La plus part du temps, il les tuait lui-même, au terme de longues journées de torture et de supplications de ses sources d'amusement, toutes plus dégoutantes les unes que les autres. Le reste du temps, il traumatisait avec joie et d'une main de maître ses prisonniers, qu'il appelait « ses jouets ». Ainsi, les rares qui ressortaient vivants étaient toujours estropiés, défigurés, paralysés, traumatisés à tel point qu'ils se suicidaient ou étaient enfermés en urgence et de force dans des asiles pour des troubles aggravés du comportement, faisant d'eux des témoins non éligibles, peu crédibles, ou inexistants. Law, lui, avait en revanche l'air bien portant, et s'il avait eu un trouble du comportement, son actuel ravisseur l'aurait remarqué plus tôt, non ? Oui, évidemment.  
Les victimes du flamant ne pouvaient demeurer plus de quelques heures sans faire une crise ou présenter le moindre trouble !  
Pourtant… Sous les yeux du criminel présent, la terreur du docteur était trop flagrante et remarquable, inquiétant plus qu'à son habitude l'homme, alors pourquoi… ?  
Puis, un détail lui revint : Dans ses recherches sur l'enquêteur, il était précisé que le légiste n'avait pas toujours vécu dans cette ville. De plus, des rumeurs l'appelaient l'Enfant Maudit, du moins il faisait malheureusement partie des quelques prétendants à ce titre, bien que cela soit involontaire. Cela faisait référence à l'histoire sordide d'un gamin atteint d'une maladie incurable, ayant enterré ses deux parents biologiques ainsi que son père adoptif. Ce dernier était supposé s'être fait assassiner par son propre frère… Et l'enfant avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace. Le nom avait été rayé des registres, chose surprenante mais prouvant que l'histoire n'était pas qu'un mensonge. Peu de personnes pouvaient coller à tous ces détails et critères, et ce n'était pas plus mal, en soi, mais le fait que Trafalgar soit une des rares personnes à faire partie de la liste réduite indiquait déjà beaucoup pour le criminel.  
L'intrus de ce fait, assemblait lentement dans sa tête un puzzle aux nombreuses pièces perdues ou détruites.  
Entre cela et les nombreux dires sur les crimes du flamant rose, le mafieux songea que les morceaux ne s'emboitaient tristement que trop bien, rendant les deux histoires complémentaires, bien que s'éloignant ou comportant des zones d'ombres qu'il mourait d'envie d'élucider, de creuser, d'embrasser. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les casse-tête humains…  
L'enfance du brun n'avait pas été des plus réjouissantes, et il faisait sans doute partie des pauvres premiers « jouets » de Donquichotte Doflamingo, mais avait dû être « sauvé », au moins partiellement, des griffes du monstre qui était visiblement son oncle adoptif. D'où la raison de la mort du père adoptif de Trafalgar, d'après le blond.  
Mais qu'avait dont fait le rose ?

Les images continuèrent d'affluer, de remonter et de s'entasser : Le souvenir de la réaction de l'ébène lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur son dos, et le couinement ô combien révélateur lorsqu'il l'avait griffé sans vraiment le vouloir, cette panique impressionnante et tellement imprévue, la raideur du corps restreint, cette supplication déchirante… Il devait en avoir le cœur net.  
Le mafieux passa alors la main sous son vis-à-vis se débattant, cherchant les traces de sa griffure dans le dos hâlé, avant d'explorer l'entièreté de celui-ci, complètement crispé. Les plaintes de l'homme en dessous de lui se firent plus fortes, plus désespérées, parvenant presque à faire flancher la détermination endurcie du criminel aguerri. Très rapidement, celui-ci ressentit la sensation familière bien que discrète qui traversa la pulpe de ses doigts, lui apportant la confirmation qu'il attendait, ou redoutait : La peau était complètement griffée, et ornée de vieilles cicatrices, datant sans doute de plus de cinq ans, si ce n'était pas le double. Le traumatisme remontait ainsi à la préadolescence du légiste, et demeurait encore très présente...

Le scénario termina de prendre forme dans la tête du ravisseur, qui s'écarta à nouveau, à la fois pour lui-même que pour la personne sous lui qui était totalement sortie de la réalité, délirant et noyée dans ses atroces souvenirs. Ce qui se révélait au ravisseur était tout sauf sans importance, et il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire de cela. Devait-il l'utiliser contre le brun ? Ou rapporter ce fait inattendu à son supérieur, voire peut-être même marchander avec le terrible Flamant rose. Ainsi, il s'adossa au mur, face à sa cible, les méninges en ébullition.

 _Je ne peux pas lui faire subir d'avantage sur ce plan, le flamant est un monstre… Il est hors de question qu'il revive un tel moment, qu'importe le fait qu'il fouine ou non. Donc… Soit je le tue tout de suite…_ Songea alors l'intrus en grimaçant à l'idée déplaisante.  
 _Soit je lui fais regagner ses esprits et le laisse s'en sortir avec un avertissement de mon cru…  
_ Un sourire germa en même temps que l'idée dans la tête de l'homme.  
 _Ce serait du gâchis de tuer un tel personnage… Nous pourrions peut-être même finir par nous entendre…_

C'est pourquoi, au terme de longues minutes de réflexion, il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Bepo, qui depuis le réveil de son maître, attendait, nerveux mais silencieux, devant la porte close de la chambre. La petite créature se précipita en miaulant avec force vers son propriétaire et compagnon adoré, le reniflant, l'observant sans cesse. L'homme à le porte contempla la scène, achevant de se décider. Puis, le criminel alla chercher dans le logis une bassine d'eau et une serviette, il fallait faire retrouver ses esprits au médecin traumatisé dont il venait à coup sûr de réveiller les vieux démons enfouis et cachés profondément. Le souci était qu'il était fermement attaché, et qu'il était impossible de lui délier quoi que ce soit sans risquer quelque chose… L'intrus avait beau être dans une bien meilleure condition physique que Trafalgar, les réflexes et réactions à demi conscientes du brun demeuraient puissantes et donc dangereuses.

Les pensées du mafieux se dirigèrent vers l'animal blanc qui venait de se précipiter aux côtés de son propriétaire et de s'assoir à dix bons centimètres des côtes droites du médecin. Le chat fixa quelques minutes l'enquêteur délirant avant de le sentir une bonne dizaine de fois et de se tourner vers le mafieux, de retour contre le mur. Les yeux du félin firent un bref aller-retour entre les deux êtres humains, puis, il osa enfin :

« Nyah ?  
_ Hein ? Demanda l'intrus.  
_ Ny-ah ? Répéta plus lentement l'animal comme s'il demandait vraiment quelque chose, à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur.  
_ Je ne parle pas le chat-yoi, soupira celui-ci face au regard insistant de la boule de poils.  
_ Nyaah… Fit-il, l'air déçu.  
_ Bepo… Appela alors Law, étonnant les deux autres êtres vivants.  
_ De retour dans la réali-  
_ Bepo… Recommença le brun.  
_ Nyah ! Nyaah ! Miaula-t-il en se frottant à son maître.  
_ Bepo, ne me laisse pas avec le flamant, s'il te plait… Supplia l'ancien chirurgien.  
_ Nyah ? Nyaa ?  
_ Ne te fatigue pas petit chat, il est perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses cauchemars je pense-yoi.  
_ Nyah…  
_ Bepo… Sanglota presque le brun.  
_ C'est ton nom, le chat-yoi ?  
_ Nya !  
_ Je vais supposer que c'est un oui. Bien, tu devrais lui montrer que tu es près de lui, et pas juste dans sa tête, proposa alors le mafieux, espérant que cela aiderait son captif.  
_ Rrrr… Nyah, répondit le minet avant de monter sur le torse de Trafalgar et de le masser de ses pattes en ronronnant bruyamment.  
_ C'est ça, je te le laisse, je vais chercher un moyen de le ramener, informa ensuite le ravisseur en sortant de la pièce malgré sa forte envie de rester auprès du brun délirant. »

 _Une minute, est-ce que je viens de discuter avec un chat ?!_ Réalisa l'homme en écarquillant les yeux. _Oh, le pire est sans doute le fait que le dit animal semble m'avoir répondu, tout comme à Law, et à chaque fois._

Passé ce moment de flottement relativement gênant aux yeux du mafieux, ce dernier entreprit de fouiller dans la pharmacie du légiste à la recherche d'un hypothétique calmant afin de soulager le brun de sorte qu'il revienne à la réalité. A la grande surprise de l'intrus, le matériel médical de Law était très fourni et de qualité. Evidemment, un légiste, comme tout médecin qui se respectait, se devait d'être un minimum calé en médecine et posséder une bonne trousse de soins, mais là… C'était plus qu'un bon équipement. Une petite minute de recherche fut amplement suffisante au ravisseur pour qu'il trouve de la morphine en grande quantité, et qu'il remarque que le fil et l'aiguille manquaient à l'appel. Cela l'embêtait : Il comptait recoudre la blessure à l'origine de tout le sang qui maculait le T-Shirt de sa cible. Il remarqua aussi que le désinfectant n'était même pas entamé, et qu'il avait même été très récemment acheté. L'absence de tels éléments et la présence de produits récents formaient une énigme qu'il tardait au mafieux de résoudre. Cependant, se doutant de la réponse à ce fait, l'homme alla fouiller les poches du sweat de son prisonnier, et y trouva les divers éléments dont il avait remarqué le manque et le remplacement. Il retourna alors dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement de l'enquêteur, à peine plus calme grâce au temps passé uniquement avec son animal de compagnie, afin de soulever le vêtement ensanglanté. Il ne fut qu'à demi étonné de constater la blessure non négligeable et surtout, le fait qu'elle était déjà soignée. La plaie était recousue, ou plutôt, il s'était recousu. Néanmoins, non seulement l'avait-il fait tout seul et rapidement, vu le peu de temps qui avait séparé la fin de la course poursuite et le moment où le mafieux avait mis la main sur sa cible, mais en plus, c'était un travail impeccable promettant tout au plus une fine ligne pale pour cicatrice. Voyons, combien de personnes, médecin ou non, auraient-elles pu effectuer une telle manœuvre, dans une telle situation, et avec autant d'expertise ?

 _Etrange pour un légiste…_ Pensa l'homme en se promettant d'enquêter sur le sujet tandis qu'il plantait l'aiguille dans la peau hâlée du médecin et lui injectait l'anesthésiant sous les feulements plein de reproche de Bepo. Le félin se calma rapidement en observant l'apaisement forcé de son maître, alors que le criminel soupirait de soulagement en s'affaissant sur le lit moelleux.

Près d'une bonne heure plus tard, Trafalgar rouvrit les yeux, hébété. Que s'était-il passé ? Il tenta de se relever mais dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence, il était cloué au lit, entravé. Les souvenirs et images de sa situation critique s'infiltrèrent dans ses songes très rapidement, le vieux et familier sentiment d'être coincé entre les serres d'un terrible prédateur à plume lui revint comme un retour de fouet, et l'inquiétude lui retourna à nouveau les intestins : Il avait la nausée, il sentait la bile chatouiller douloureusement sa gorge, et cette fois-ci il n'était pas du tout en mesure d'empêcher le maigre contenu à demi digéré de son estomac de remonter son œsophage. Allait-il, en plus de s'être stupidement fait attrapé, d'être ridiculement attaché, s'humilier davantage en rejetant son dernier repas sur lui-même ?! Ah… Visiblement oui. Mais bon, qu'importe, qu'y pourrait-il de toute façon ?

Cependant, lorsque le spasme de vomissement le secoua, une ombre passa et une main musclée attrapa l'enquêteur pour lui orienter le visage vers un seau vide. L'inconnu ne relâcha le légiste que lorsque celui-ci eut fini de cracher la dernière gorgée de bile, non sans une grimace de dégout. Un verre d'eau fut alors porté aux lèvres humides de l'ancien chirurgien, qui osa une œillade perplexe vers son ravisseur.

« L'eau va faire passer le goût, l'incita son vis-à-vis en penchant légèrement le verre, le visage neutre. »

Le contenu menaçait de se renverser sur le pauvre adulte, forçant ce dernier à rapidement se décider. Law gouta du bout des lèvres le liquide avec une grande méfiance, et constata qu'il ne s'agissait bel et bien que d'eau plate. Puis, il replongea son regard dans celui du blond qui de dressait devant lui ne le lâchant pas des yeux et but le contenu du récipient. L'étrange personnage éloigna finalement l'objet, vide, du visage du brun et le posa sur la table de chevet, sans faire le moindre geste brusque, avant de se rasseoir un peu plus loin de son captif. Il ne le lâchait pas une seconde du regard, forçant une forme de respect et intimidant légèrement le médecin.  
Un certain silence s'installa, pesant, uniquement brisé par les ronronnements rassurés du chat blanc sur le lit. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes s'observaient, indécis, ne voulant pas provoquer quoi que ce soit. En un sens, cela apaisait presque le captif. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi son ravisseur ne s'était pas encore mis en action, le torturant ou l'égorgeant sans d'autre forme de procès qu'une œillade meurtrière et un sourire à faire rougir un mort. Pourtant, aussi apaisante cette accalmie puisse-t-elle être, ce silence nourrissait la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.  
Une sonnerie de téléphone perturba le moment sensible, au grand soulagement des deux partis. Evidemment, la question de l'interlocuteur au bout du fil les laissait tous deux inquiets, espérant que cela n'engendrerait pas leur mort ou quelque autre fâcheuse complication... Le blond parcouru rapidement la pièce du regard jusqu'à tomber sur le téléphone portable du légiste, affichant le nom de Smoker sur l'écran clignotant. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues, et il montra à son captif son bien, ainsi que le nom de la personne cherchant à le contacter. Un faible sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage à l'apparence endormie.

« Je dis quoi ? Tu n'es pas disponible ?  
_ Refuse l'appel ou passe le moi.  
_ Te donner le téléphone ? Hors de question Trafalgar-yoi.  
_ Phoenix-ya, je ne suis pas stupide, soupira le susnommé avec quelques hésitations apeurées évidentes dans les cordes vocales. Tu comptes me tuer, autant accélérer la chose et t'emmerder une dernière fois, rétorqua avec plus d'assurance qu'auparavant le brun.  
_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr, interrogea-t-il avec un rictus inquiétant. Et malgré ta réponse, tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Sourcilla le susnommé tandis qu'un sourire mauvais ourlait ses lèvres.  
_ J'en doute… Avoua l'ancien chirurgien en dirigeant son regard ailleurs, la voix plus tremblante encore.  
_ Et tu as raison, néanmoins, tu ne me semble pas être un abruti donc... Faisons un marché : Tu ne lui dis rien, je te laisse non seulement en vie, mais en plus j'évite de t'amocher, proposa le mafieux, trouvant enfin une raison potable et compréhensible de laisser son prisonnier en vie et même de ne pas le faire souffrir.

A ces mots, le prisonnier planta ses prunelles dans celles du malfaiteur, et y trouva un sérieux impressionnant, ainsi qu'une étincelle de vérité. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois :

_ Deal, accepta le brun d'une voix à peine moins inquiète.

Immédiatement, le criminel se rapprocha de Law jusqu'à ce que ce dernier puisse sentir la chaleur corporelle de son vis-à-vis à travers leurs vêtements, et décrocha pour lui mettre devant le menton l'appareil, hauts parleurs activés. Le captif prit une discrète et profonde inspiration tandis qu'au bout du fil son interlocuteur s'exprimait.

_ Allo ? Law ? Fit la voix un peu enrouée et déformée par le téléphone de l'officier.  
_ Smoker-ya, tout va bien ? Demanda le légiste d'une voix si neutre et différente d'avant qu'elle en surprit son ravisseur.  
_ Oui, c'est juste que j'ai retrouvé le dernier rapport de Tashigi, elle me l'avait envoyé par la poste et en différé pour ne pas qu'il soit vu ou intercepté.  
_ Oh, bien, il date de quand ? S'enquit faussement le brun en s'inquiétant silencieusement de la réaction de l'homme à ses côtés.  
_ Du matin de sa disparition. Elle y a noté qu'elle partait en solo, et où exactement, ainsi que ce qu'elle pensait y trouver. Tu te souviens des messages dénués de sens qu'elle m'envoyait ce jour-là ?  
_ Oui, répondit-t-il en jetant une œillade dérangée au blond qui souriait dangereusement.  
_ Et bien il s'agissait des noms abrégés des lieux où elle se rendait ! Le dernier message m'indique qu'elle allait au nord pour terminer les limites du territoire… A l'angle entre la rue du Père et celle du Roi des Mers. Tu vois où c'est ?

Oh. C'était là que Trafalgar avait été repéré et pris en chasse… Evidemment, jusqu'où la poisse du brun le poursuivrait-elle ?

_ Je pense oui, près de la zone de restaurant chic, de l'autre côté de l'avenue ? Fit Law en essayant de paraître à demi renseigné.  
_ C'est ça, confirma le flic. En fait c'est un peu plus au nord-ouest, mais c'est par-là. Pour info, j'y vais avec quelques gars de confiance, on va chercher d'éventuelles traces de lutte. J'y suis dans quelques minutes, tu viens ?

 _Oh. Pas ça._

_ …

_ Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de toi au cas où on trouve un peu de cette drogue bleue que tu as analysée.

 _Oh. Non.  
_ Immédiatement, le criminel envoya un message à quelqu'un, de manière assez agitée, sans doute à ses contacts présents dans la zone pour qu'ils agissent en conséquence.

_ Je suis en train de m'occuper de Bepo, il… euh…  
_ Il a quoi ? Interrogea rapidement l'homme au téléphone, réellement inquiet pour l'animal. Il faut dire qu'il adorait cette boule de poil à demi parlante...

 _Trouve un truc, trouve un truc Law !_ S'exhorta le médecin, sentant le danger arriver.  
Face à lui, le mafieux le regardait avec un intérêt non négligeable, et une lueur à la fois joueuse et inquiétante dans les yeux. Cette même lueur lui était familière mais en même temps, plus réconfortante et agréable, elle était différente, mais pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, il ne pouvait que s'en imprégner et s'interroger, frissonnant face aux idées et possibles raisons qui lui venaientà l'esprit.

_ C'est… Dit-il en cherchant une raison valable, tentant vainement de se soustraire à l'attention étrange du blond.  
_ Law, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta alors le policier.

 _Non, tout ne va pas bien, je suis en présence d'un malfaiteur notoire, attaché à mon propre lit avec une sentence toujours indéfinie qui doit me tomber dessus d'un moment à un autre et s'aggraver si je prononce le moindre mot de travers,_ songea le dit Law en lançant un énième regard à son vis-à-vis pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

_ Oui, c'e- c'est juste qu'il… il s'en est foutu partout, enfin, je veux dire…

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je veux dire ?! Non d'un Roi des Mers !_ S'exclama intérieurement le pauvre bougre en adressant un silencieux appel à l'aide à l'intention de son vis-à-vis.

A cet appel ainsi qu'à ces mots, le blond eut la brillante idée de se pencher vers son vis-à-vis et de passer des doigts sur l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de l'enquêteur, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise ainsi qu'un drôle de frisson, et donnant par la même occasion la solution au problème « Smoker ». _Etrange mais efficace manière de m'aider_ , pensa Trafalgar.

_ Comment ça ? Ne comprit pas le flic. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre...  
_ Oui, voyons, je suis toubib', je vais bien.  
_ Ce hoquet que tu as fait m'indique le contraire, contra Smoker d'un ton septique.  
_ Non ça c'est… Je me suis éclaboussé avec du savon.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?!  
_ C'est… Bepo qui s'est roulé sur mon lit et est tombé dans une giclure de mon liquide séminal, expliqua très rapidement et avec une certaine gêne le brun, avant d'entendre la respiration saccadée typique d'un rire très contenu de son ravisseur ainsi que le bruit de quelqu'un qui a malencontreusement avalé de travers, c'est-à-dire Smoker en entendant l'excuse stupide mais suffisante de Law.  
_ Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère… Se reprit finalement le vieil officier après une bonne quinte de toux.  
_ J'ai peur que si, et… Trafalgar s'arrêta en sentant de nouveau la main baladeuse sur sa jambe. Il lançant un regard meurtrier au blond, ce qui le désarçonna assez pour que sa main ne bouge plus. Le brun put ainsi reprendre la parole : Je me vois mal le laisser galérer avec sa toilette tout seul, surtout que c'est ma faute.  
_ En effet…  
_ Du coup j'en profite pour lui faire un shampoing, mais tu sais qu'il déteste ça et se débat un peu tout de même…  
_ Le connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas vraim-  
_ NYAHHH ! S'écria le sujet de la discussion en s'approchant du cellulaire.  
_ Oui mon chat, répondit son propriétaire en essayant de repousser le félin qui venait de lui grimper dessus.  
_ Bon, je te laisse, abrège son calvaire, et si on traine trop on risque le fait que ces raclures nous cachent les preuves ! S'empressa de répondre Smoker en raccrochant, plus que gêné. »

Le criminel prit le téléphone et le reposa sur la table de chevet avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, pendant près de deux longues minutes. Le médecin ne savait comment réagir à cela, ou comment réagir à la situation dans son intégralité pour être plus exacte. Lorsqu'enfin l'homme se calma, il replongea son regard dans les prunelles argentées qui le détaillaient, perdues. Bepo pendant ce temps se glissa entre les deux humains et se roula en boule, ronronnant de nouveau.

« Ton chat est vraiment étonnant, remarqua le blond.  
_ Il est intelligent.  
_ Nyah Nyah !  
_ Je l'aime bien je crois, s'amusa-t-il.  
_ Rrrr Nya… Fit l'animal.  
_ Par contre je ne comprends pas vraiment…  
_ Il semblerait qu'il t'apprécie, expliqua l'homme restreint.  
_ Smoker… Tu ne lui as rien dit, pas même le fait que tu y étais il y a quelques heures de cela… Il n'est pas au courant de tes mouvements, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est vraiment bizarre, continua alors le mafieux tout en promenant des doigts sur la jambe offerte sous sa main, faisant légèrement frissonner son vis-à-vis tout en l'inquiétant. Tu es le légiste, mais on te confie l'affaire. Tu es un débutant, et pourtant tu travailles mieux qu'un agent entrainé. C'est un jour de congé et je te trouve à fouiner dans notre territoire, hier je te croise loin de ton chemin pour rentrer chez toi… Et puis… Toutes ces informations et recherches qu'il y a chez toi, elles sont trop nombreuses par rapport à ce que tes collègues savent. Et surtout, elles sont très, voire trop, précises… Tu es méticuleux…  
_ … Le brun ne disait rien, ses lèvres étaient cousues par une force qui lui était anonyme et pourtant si familière…  
_ Tu leur caches des informations cruciales… Quoi que ce cher Smoker semble plus au courant, est-il le seul à connaître la véritable avancé de ton enquête ? Ah mais oui… C'est vrai ! Même lui ne sait pas tout… Le virus développé et stocké sur ton ordinateur est intéressant, tu cherches une taupe ?

_ Tu ne dis rien Trafalgar-yoi, hein ? Explique-moi juste dans ce cas…Où as-tu trouvé la drogue ?

_ Réponds-moi, commanda alors l'homme en resserrant sa prise sur la jambe sous sa main.  
_ Quelque part, rétorqua rapidement le brun, peu à l'aise.  
_ Voyons… Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Law, l'encouragea donc le blond en remontant sa main sur la hanche ce son interlocuteur.

Un nouveau frisson parcouru la jambe puis l'échine du brun. Cette sensation l'attirait tout en l'inquiétant, telle une douce torture. L'affreuse similarité des gestes du Phoenix avec ceux du Flamant n'en finissait plus de faire douter le pauvre adulte. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude de celui-ci diminuait. Le nouvel aspect que présentait ce contact indésirable semblait prouver à celui qui le subissait que son ravisseur ne lui voulait pas de mal. Le doute et l'envie de se laisser aller en présence de l'intrus étaient entrés dans un conflit apparemment sans fin dans l'esprit de l'ancien chirurgien. Que devait-il penser du blond en face de lui ? Il ne le savait plus, il attendait une raison de le détester, ou une justification à cette impression de confiance qui réchauffait son poitrail.

Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, le mafieux rappela à son vis-à-vis sa présence, d'une caresse plus haute et sensible que les précedantes.

_ S- sur les lieux où l- le corps a été retrouvé, devant une bouche d'ég- égout, sa texture visqueuse empêchait le pro- produit de passer le métal, balbutia soudainement le légiste après un sursaut.  
_ Comment as-tu su où trouver la substance-yoi ? Interrogea l'intrus en relâchant sa prise.  
_ A- A l'autopsie, j'ai remarqué q-que la mâchoire avait été forcée, commença-il, semblant regagner son assurance à mesure qu'il replongeait dans son univers médical.  
_ Continue, l'incita son ravisseur en arrêtant de taquiner le flanc de l'ancien chirurgien.  
_ J'ai en- ensuite constaté que la bile n'était globalement pas à ça place, même pour la situation. Il y en avait trop peu dans l'estomac et trop dans l'œsophage, j'en ai conclu un vomissement, ou un vidage post-mortem. En plus des averses qui avaient eu lieux, j'ai reconstitué les diverses possibilités et trouvé ce que je cherchais, termina le brun sans la moindre difficulté, comme s'il venait d'expliquer à Smoker sa découverte.

Puis, il releva les yeux et se rappela à qui il parlait, blêmissant d'un coup, perdant le peu de son masque imperturbable.

_ Relax, je t'ai promis de ne pas te tuer, ria alors le blond. Je te trouve juste trop doué pour ton bien…  
_ Pas encore assez tu veux dire, tu m'as attrapé, réplica l'enquêteur avec amertume.  
_ Tu débute, t'es bon pour un débutant, trop même… T'es sûr de n'être que légiste ? Je n'ai pas trouvé de diplôme dans ce domaine à ton nom...  
_ Je suis légiste, enquêteur improvisé pour Smoker-ya, mais d'abord et surtout légiste, rétorqua Law.  
_ Où est ton diplôme-yoi ?  
_ De légiste ? Je n'en ai pas, j'avais la tête de l'emploi donc on m'a cru, tenta vainement le brun.  
_ Menteur. Tu sais, il y a une chose, un truc pratique qu'on obtient en entrant chez les mafieux, c'est qu'on apprend très vite qui ment ou non-yoi… Toi, tu mens.  
_ Je n'ai pas de diplôme de médecin légiste, lui assura-t-il.  
_ Là, c'est la vérité. Donc tu mentais sur une des autres parties. Comment t'as été embauché-yoi ?  
_ Je suis allé voir l'officier en chef pour lui proposer mes services, il m'a accepté.  
_ C'est aussi la vérité. Donc… C'est pas le fait qu'il t'a cru ou que t'avais la tête de l'emploi…  
_ Tu comptes jouer au devinette encore longtemps… Phoenix-ya ?  
_ Je ne sais pas… Je gagne quoi si je devine ? Demanda le blond en repassant sa main sur la cuisse du brun.

Nouvelle caresse, nouveau frisson. Et la menace silencieuse de cette main sur le haut de sa jambe inquiétait moins l'interrogé qu'elle ne le faisait délicieusement trembler.

_ Pour commencer… J- je ne décerne pas de prix à un anonyme.  
_ Tu m'appelle Phoenix-yoi, tu sais donc comment m'appeler.  
_ C'est un… Un pseudonyme, pas un nom, tenta Trafalgar tandis qu'il essayait de limiter la zone de contact avec la main de son ravisseur, qui le remarqua très vite.  
_ Marco.  
_ Marco ? Demanda avec surprise l'homme entravé.  
_ C'est ça, et maintenant, quel serait mon prix ? Reprit le jeune homme en augmentant sa prise sur le membre inférieur de Law.  
_ Il va falloir deviner ou donner ta langue au chat, essaya le captif en retenant un frisson incompréhensible.  
_ Pour que Bepo s'en serve à se débarrasser de ta semence ? C'est tentant mais je préfère deviner… S'amusa le mafieux en glissant doucement sa main sur la cuisse et côté intérieur. Dis-moi, si tu n'as pas de certificat de légiste mais que tu es doué dans le domaine médical, tu as donc un diplôme de médecin ?  
_ Peut-être, voulut se sauver Trafalgar en essayant de nouveau d'éloigner son bassin de la main du malfaiteur, en vain.  
_ Oui, ou non ?  
_ J'en ai un, lâcha le brun et tournant la tête, frissonnant toujours plus et les joues rougissantes.  
_ Vérité. Qu'as-tu dit au flic-yoi ? Demanda Marco en remontant très lentement sa main.  
_ Que je voulais bosser dans la morgue, répondit brièvement le brun, plus rouge encore.  
_ Et la raison… ? Creusa encore l'intrus.  
_ Je- j'avais mes raisons, occulta l'ancien chirurgien en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que la main terriblement baladeuse.  
_ Tu bossais dans quoi avant d'être légiste-yoi ? Ne lâcha pas le blond en sachant pertinemment que son captif savait opérer sur des vivants.  
_ En- En hôpital, ta… ta main, s'il te plait, je-  
_ Je la remonte encore ? Avec plaisir, le coupa le criminel en faisant comme il venait de le proposer.  
_ N-non, je… retire-la-Ah ! Je n-ne peux pas me concentrer…  
_ Te concentrer pour faire quoi ? Me mentir ? Me dire une vérité en mentant par omission ? Tu t'es recousu et c'est du travail de pro', tu faisais quoi à l'hôpital ?  
_ Je- Ah ! S'exclama le médecin en sentant son entrejambe se réveiller sous les caresses trop soutenues sur son corps. Je soign- ais des g-gens.  
_ A quel poste ?  
_ On s-en fi-fiche ! S'écria-t-il en décalant son corps brusquement, mettant involontairement sous tension son bras à un point douloureux.  
_ Law-yoi… Essayer de me fuir est inutile, surtout vue ta situation… S'amusa le mafieux en saisissant les hanches de son captif pour le replacer convenablement sur le lit, le soulageant des torsions exercées sur son corps.  
_ Uh… Je- Hnn…  
_ Tu quoi…? Tiens ? Monsieur le cachotier serait-il excité ? Susurra le blond en reposant la main sur e haut de la hanche fuyante.  
_ C'est une ré-ah… Réaction purement physique et normale, n'importe q- qui aurait la même réaH ! Réaction ! Contesta tant bien que mal Law en bougeant ses hanches pour se soustraire à la main déjà rendue juste sous la bosse en formation de son pantalon.  
_ Ah oui ? S'enquit le Phoenix en insistant un peu de sa main.  
_ Je- Ah… Le brun se tut, essayant de retenir les sons sortant de sa gorge contre son gré.

Il n'en pouvait plus, son esprit passait désormais plus de temps à se visualiser sous les caresses indécentes de Marco qu'à essayer de répondre sans mettre en danger son propriétaire. L'inquiétude avait terminé de diminuer, bien qu'elle demeurait tout à fait présente à cause de la périlleuse situation et des souvenirs encore trop frais des tortures de Doflamingo. Une impression de dégout s'était également immiscée dans les pensées chamboulées du pauvre homme.

Remarquant que son prisonnier s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses songes, le ravisseur soupira et augmenta la pression infligée à son vis-à-vis, ce qui le fit hoqueter à nouveau.

_ Tu faisais quoi avant ? Recommença le blond, plus insistant.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à te reposer la question une nouvelle fois, prévint le malfaiteur en frottant légèrement le côté de la bosse.  
_ J'étais mé- médecin, fit Law avec un énième hoquet mal dissimulé, tandis que son esprit se perdait dans des images indécentes incluant tantôt le Phoenix, tantôt le Flamant, soulevant peu à peu le cœur du légiste.  
_ Médecin dans quoi, Law-yoi ? Grogna Marco.  
_ J-je… Arrêtes s'il te plait, demanda Trafalgar.  
_ Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je m'amuse, et tu ne parviens pas à me mentir, c'est tout bénéf' pour moi, rétorqua le blond, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.  
_ S'il te plait, répéta le brun, rouge et vraiment mal à l'aise. Je me fiche de ce que tu veux, laisse-moi crever attaché ou étripe-moi, ou pars, mais arrête de me toucher comme ça… termina-t-il, la voix brisée mais plus assurée, plus déterminée, et terriblement résignée. »

A ces mots, le mafieux comprit que ses gestes étaient toujours assimilés à la torture que son prisonnier avait subi durant sa jeunesse, et que l'excitation qui découlait des caresses trop intimes le rendait plus malade que gêné. Il perdit alors son sourire et éloigna ses mains du médecin, l'inquiétude le gagnant malgré lui. Constatant que cela ne suffirait peut-être pas pour apaiser le brun, il se leva du lit et prit place sur la chaise contre l'armoire de la chambre. Cela sembla aider un peu plus le captif, rassurant le malfrat. Puis, la colère s'insinua en lui, s'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il ne tenait pas à être assimilé, de quelque sorte que ce soit, c'était bien Doflamingo, c'est homme dangereux et fou à lier. Il avait beau être un modèle pour bon nombre de racailles et de mafieux, il demeurait un être détestable aux manières discutables. La seule raison qui poussait le Phoenix à laisser son groupe et celui du Flamant traiter ensemble était un produit très spécial que ce dernier avait en sa possession, et la capacité impressionnante du rose à diriger une organisation telle que la sienne.

Peut-être que ce jeune légiste offert à lui pouvait lui servir à évincer le Flamant tout en reprenant la production du produit dont il avait besoin… Cela pouvait devenir intéressant, car non seulement l'enquêteur répondait aux critères d'intérêt du Phoenix, mais en plus il pouvait s'avérer plus qu'utile ! L'idée qui se formait dans l'esprit de l'intrus lui plaisait grandement, justifiant tout à fait qu'il épargne et revoit l'enquêteur de temps à autres… Très bien, si cet homme ne lui donnait pas assez de réponses, Marco les chercherait lui-même, jusqu'à trouver une raison valable de pousser le brun à s'allier à lui.

Cependant, en attendant, il valait mieux calmer le pauvre adulte restreint, son état n'était pas du tout favorable à une quelconque manœuvre pour le criminel.

« T'es pas à l'aise, hein ?  
_ Non… Quel sens de l'observation, réplica son vis-à-vis, terriblement sarcastique.  
_ Bon, écoute, je sais que le flamant est un enfoiré, mais ne me confonds pas avec lui, ok ? Je suis pas le genre à… ça.  
_ Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire, cracha presque le légiste en tirant à nouveau sur les menottes pour mettre de la distance entre le mafieux et lui, évoquer le monstre n'aidait pas vraiment visiblement.  
_ C'est vrai, mais d'après toi, pourquoi ai-je arrêté de parcourir ton corps il y a quelques heures, alors que tu paniquais déjà ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas cherché à aggraver encore la chose-yoi ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de te calmer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'arrête dès que tu te sens mal ?

_ On a beau ne pas être du même côté, je ne prends aucun plaisir à te faire ou te voir souffrir-yoi.  
_ Si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne serais pas attaché dans mon propre lit, à devoir t'écouter ! Réplica Law avec un ton meurtrier et agressif qui surprit tout autant si ce n'était davantage Marco que le regard qu'il lui avait adressé plus tôt.  
_ Ce n'est pas faux-yoi, mais je ne fais pas ça pour te faire souffrir, il est juste hors de question pour moi de te détacher, c'est trop risqué. J'ai trouvé des scalpels un peu partout chez toi, je suis sûr qu'il en reste de dissimulés, je ne compte pas prendre le risque de sitôt.  
_ Je ne manipule pas mes scalpels avec les orteils, pourtant mes pieds sont attachés, contra le brun.  
_ Je te l'accorde, répondit calmement Marco en se levant. Il se dirigea vers le bout du lit et s'agenouilla juste devant pour détacher son vis-à-vis.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu- Tenta le captif en essayant de s'éloigner de nouveau, trouvant se rapprochement inquiétant.  
_ Je te libère les jambes, évite de m'envoyer ton pied dans la figure par contre, le coupa le blond en terminant de délier des membres inférieurs du légiste avant d'aller se rasseoir sur la chaise au bout de la pièce, prudemment. »

Les instants qui suivirent furent pesants, plombés par un silence lourd et sans doute impossible à briser. Même Bepo avait arrêté de ronronner contre son maître depuis qu'il avait demandé au mafieux d'arrêter de le toucher ainsi. Depuis, il regardait tour à tour les deux humains et leur comportement très animal : La confrontation et la lutte pour la dominance, aux deux seules différences que le blond était en bien meilleure posture et que l'affrontement n'était pas physique ou bruyant. En effet, nul n'osait bouger, tous deux se regardait, se jaugeant, décidant quel degré de confiance ou de méfiance ils devaient accorder à l'autre.  
Law ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, malgré l'envie irrépressible de masser ses chevilles endolorie, et de vérifier s'il les liens avaient ou non laissé la moindre marque ou trace sur sa chair à nue. Pour éviter de songer à la tête de Smoker lorsqu'il verrait les marques sur sa peau lors de l'entrainement dans les jours qui suivaient, Trafalgar se concentra sur les yeux du Phoenix, y encrant ses prunelles d'acier en espérant pouvoir déchiffrer ce visage détendu et impassible aux airs endormis. Les insoutenables minutes passaient, et pourtant le temps leur semblait suspendu. Soudain, un discret bruit de vibration interféra avec le moment : Le téléphone de Marco. Etonné, ce dernier prit l'appareil et sortit de la pièce, non sans un regard confus vers Law, ce qui étonna l'ancien médecin.

Immédiatement, le brun se releva légèrement et découvrit du bout des pieds le bas de ses jambes afin de voir ses chevilles. Elles avaient beau avoir retrouvé une bonne partie de leurs sensations et ne plus être douloureuses, les pauvres demeuraient légèrement engourdies par le blocage léger du sang dus aux restreintes, et réclamaient un peu d'attention. Le médecin aperçut finalement les légères traces laissées par ses liens en entreprit de masser tant bien que mal sa chair malmenée. Il se rappela sans la moindre difficulté des schémas d'anatomies sur cette partie du corps et commença sa besogne, très rapidement dans sa bulle médicale, ignorant totalement son chat ou l'homme dans son salon.  
Cependant, un mouvement à sa droite le fit relever les yeux brusquement, rencontrant ceux, inquiets, du criminel. Il arrêta de bouger, figé, attendant que le blond agisse, ou face quelque chose, quoi que cela puisse être. Le captif se doutait que le malfaiteur avait parfaitement pu recevoir des ordres, le concernant ou non. Contre toute attente, le mafieux prit place sur le lit, à une distance tout à fait raisonnable du légiste et enveloppa la cheville droite de celui-ci de ses mains musclées, délicieusement chaudes. Puis il massa la même zone que Law, reproduisant un peu maladroitement les gestes faits avec le pied de l'ancien chirurgien. Ce dernier regarda Marco faire, bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir.

« Désolé pour les traces sur la peau, lui dit finalement le Phoenix.  
_ Pourquoi… ?  
_ Je t'ai vu essayer de masser la zone, je pense que je serai plus adroit avec mes mains que toi avec tes pieds, médecin ou pas, non ?  
_ Moui. Mais tu… Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, alors pourquoi ? Insista l'enquêteur, son malaise complètement passé par l'étonnement et le bien-être prodigué par le très agréable massage.  
_ Quand on est attaché, l'une des premières choses qu'on fait, une fois libéré, c'est d'apaiser les quelques endroits où passaient les liens pour passer la douleur et aider la circulation sanguine. Du moins, c'est ce que font les gens en général. En revanche, toi, non : Tu ne l'as pas fait tout à l'heure. Nous étions sans doute un peu trop… tendus, je suppose. Mon coup de fil a brisé cette désagréable tension, donc tu as voulu apaiser tes chevilles sauf que… tu n'as pas tes mains, répondit-il.  
_ Tu peux toujours me retirer les menottes des poignets, proposa sans grand espoir Trafalgar.  
_ Quelle main tu préfères ? Demanda alors le blond, l'air tout à fait sérieux.  
_ Euh…  
_ Droitier ou gaucher-yoi ? Reformula le ravisseur.  
_ Droitier, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi, Phoenix-ya ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

Sans prendre la peine d'en dire d'avantage, le susnommé se pencha et prit, dans un sac au pied du lit, une entrave dotée d'une chaine mesurant près d'un bon mètre, peut-être même faisait-elle un mètre et demi. Il s'approcha davantage de Trafalgar, jusqu'à être penché sur lui. L'homme en dessous n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer, mais que faisait donc Marco ou qu'avait-il donc en tête ?! Puis, le docteur sentit les mains chaudes de son vis-à-vis sur les siennes, et se figea totalement. Le second homme quant à lui venait de passer un bracelet bandé de tissu entre les barreaux, avant de l'attacher au poignet gauche de son vis-à-vis, puis il détacha les menottes qui restreignaient les bras du brun. La tache achevée, il rendit au brun son précieux espace vital et lui laissa le temps d'assimiler le changement. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas long : Quelques secondes passèrent avant que l'enquêteur ne prenne appui sur le matelas pour mettre en position assise, plus près du bord du lit qu'avant, avec un coussin pour le soutenir et limiter la contrainte infligée par sa blessure.

« Merci » souffla Law en dirigeant son attention sur ses poignets. Le bracelet recouvert de tissu était juste assez large pour lui permettre de masser son articulation, et le contact du tissu était doux, n'agressant ainsi pas la chair déjà un peu malmenée. Cette nouvelle entrave l'oppressait bien moins que la précédente, à son plus grand bonheur. De plus, la chaine offrait une plus grande liberté de mouvement au brun, le rassurant davantage et renforçant la sensation d'aise et de sécurité qui se dégageait de son vis-à-vis malgré la situation peu enviable dans laquelle l'ancien chirurgien se trouvait. Le mafieux semblait vraiment ne pas lui vouloir de mal, et de ce que le légiste avait pu comprendre ou voir, il n'était pas du genre à piétiner l'honneur, donc Trafalgar se doutait que le blond ne le ferait pas plus souffrir ni ne le poignarderait dans le dos à la première occasion. Cette constatation arracha un sourire plutôt franc et apaisé au brun, surprenant autant que faisant plaisir au Phoenix.

 _Il n'est pas Doflamingo_.  
 _Il est loin d'être comme lui. Bizarrement, quelque chose me dit que… je peux lui faire confiance, mafieux ou non…_


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello!  
Et oui, je suis de retour!

A nouveau, c'est un long chapitre, je dépasse les 7000 mots, mais je préfère vous poster ceci ainsi ^^

Bon, je réponds aux reviews: Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, ça m'aide énormément d'avoir vos avis de temps à autres! :D

Traffy-D-Lamy:  
Merciiii! Ahah, ce Bepo il fait parler et rire au moins autant qu'il ne parle visiblement xD  
Ce qu'il va se passer entre Marco et Law... En effet, ce côté là avance un peu, mais j'aime prendre le temps avec les relations entre les personnages en général, je trouve ça plus naturel...^^  
Ahah merci, j'espère que l'effet de ce chapitre sera la même ;)

Yunniexxjoongie:  
Mercii! ça me fait vraiment plaisir!  
Voici la suite!

 **_  
Disclaimer: OnePiece appartient à Eichiro Oda, et la fanfiction que vous lisez là est ma création.**  
_

Bonne lecture~

 **Chapitre 4 : Liens tissés…**

 _« Il n'est pas Doflamingo_.

 _Il est loin d'être comme lui. Bizarrement, quelque chose me dit que… je peux lui faire confiance, mafieux ou non… »_

 _Confiance… Confiance ?!_

Réalisant ses pensées, Law ne put s'empêcher de diriger son regard sur l'objet de ses songes afin de le détailler à nouveau. Il espérait par ce geste découvrir un nouvel angle, un nouveau jour sous lequel il saisirait cette étrange impression de confiance qu'il ressentait désormais et qui l'étonnait tant. Son vis-à-vis ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, mettant à mal la tentative d'être discret du légiste. Néanmoins, cela n'arrêta pas le brun. A vrai dire, peu de chose auraient pu déranger le geste de l'homme, tant il en ressentait le besoin. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Trafalgar pouvait s'imaginer accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un, et compte tenu des circonstances, il lui était d'autant plus difficile à comprendre ce qui pouvait l'y pousser… Peut-être l'air endormi ou terriblement apaisé de l'homme jouait-il un rôle dans cette confiance naissante ? Peut-être était-ce plutôt sa manière de se déplacer, de se tenir : à la fois souple et féline, sans sembler plus calculée ou artificielle que ça, rappelant sans mal la démarche de Bepo, mais en plus humain et nonchalant. Peut-être aussi était-ce le style vestimentaire du blond, aussi passe-partout que criard, lui permettant facilement de se fondre dans les foules suffocantes sans en pâtir ou s'y faire repérer par d'autres que ces compères. Sans doute le charisme et le charme non négligeable de l'homme jouaient-ils un rôle majeur dans cette nouvelle aise ?

Oh, il n'en savait rien pour l'instant, et continuait donc de percer à jour autant de détails et secrets qu'il pouvait.

Marco l'observait, amusé. L'évidence avec laquelle son captif le détaillait était perturbante : il n'essayait même pas de cacher le fait qu'il le sondait du regard, à la recherche d'informations pour en faire… Pour en faire quelque chose dont il ne savait rien ! Les motivations de l'ex-chirurgien pouvaient être de la curiosité, tout comme tout autre chose. L'étendue des idées possibles derrière cette simple observation était si grande, allant sans doute de la réflexion médicale quant aux possibilités physiques du corps du blond jusqu'à la constitution d'un plan des plus tirés par les cheveux visant à envoyer Marco et les siens derrière les barreaux ou à la morgue, en passant par une simple considération de fuite. Evidemment, l'idée que Law le déshabillait réellement du regard passa par l'esprit du mafieux, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, bien qu'un doux frisson de tentation lui parcouru l'intérieur des cuisses et l'échine. Les prunelles argentées qui détaillaient son corps laissaient derrière elles une délicieuse brulure qui troublait le blond, ce regard le déroutait, l'intriguait, l'envoutait contre son gré. Sans s'en rendre compte, et surprenant son vis-à-vis, il secoua énergiquement la tête pour chasser de son esprit les images et idées de moins en moins décentes qui s'accumulaient depuis quelques minutes.

Le duo était si pris dans cet échange de regards perçants qu'il ne s'occupait même plus de la troisième paire d'yeux, celle-ci se trouvant plus perdue et féline.

Bepo observait son maître et l'intrus quelque peu étrange tour à tour. Lui non plus ne savait quoi penser de l'humain blond. Lorsque ce dernier avait ramené son propriétaire, inconscient et dégageant l'odeur soutenue et forte du sang, l'inquiétude avait assailli le félin. Puis, voyant que l'étranger ne semblait pas vouloir faire de mal à l'homme sans défense, bien qui l'eut restreint sur son lit, l'animal laissa sa curiosité prendre le pas sur l'inquiétude. Le refus du Phœnix lorsque la boule de poils avait voulu prendre place sur le lit avec son compagnon avait laissé un grain de méfiance dans l'esprit de l'adorable minet. Par la suite, l'aspect posé et le calme du nouvel arrivant avaient indiqué à Bepo qu'à priori, l'humain blond était sain d'esprit et du genre rationnel, tout comme son maître. C'était là un bon point, encourageant le chat à apprécier Marco, malgré le fait que l'homme avait refusé au pauvre animal de se rendre au chevet de son maître. Il s'était même permis de s'approcher de l'intrus, s'attirant une caresse distraite mais douce de celui-ci.

Puis, lorsque Law avait poussé ce cri perdu et apeuré en se réveillant, les deux autres êtres vivants s'étaient tous deux relevés de leur place sur le canapé. Le premier se dirigea rapidement vers la source inquiétante de l'élévation de voix, avec habitude, sachant quoi faire dans le cas où son compagnon sortait avec difficulté des méandres d'un cauchemar. Le second avait attrapé son vis-à-vis sans un mot, le prenant quelques instants dans ses bras et lui administrant une légère gratouille sous le menton pour apaiser l'animal. Il l'avait ensuite reposé sur le canapé, le maintenant devant lui. Sans se déplacer, il avait relevé le visage du félin, lui signifiant clairement dans son regard qu'il était hors de question pour l'animal blanc de se rendre dans la chambre du brun. Piteusement, Bepo avait alors miaulé qu'il avait compris et s'était roulé avec tristesse et inquiétude en boule sur le confortable meuble. L'inquiétude du pauvre n'avait depuis fait qu'enfler, il avait même fini par quitter sa place et aller attendre devant la porte de la chambre, silencieux.

Quel soulagement ressentait-il désormais, son maître étant devant lui, relativement calme, et bien moins restreint que depuis que le blond l'avait ramené. L'échange entre les deux humains lui semblait plus réfléchi, posé, mais toujours loin d'être très aussi cordial ou complice que ceux que Law pouvait avoir avec son collègue qui sentait vraiment beaucoup le cigare, Smoker s'il se souvenait bien du nom. Il aimait bien cet homme qui lui laissait même parfois un peu de sa viande, au nez et à la barbe de son maître, du moins il le croyait…  
De ce qu'il comprenait, Law avait à la fois de la méfiance et un intérêt nouveau pour l'homme, et désormais il l'observait avec le même regard que celui qu'il réservait à ses sujets d'études ainsi qu'à ses rapports interminables et incompréhensibles pour le chat. Etudiait-il son interlocuteur humain ?

Très vite, la petite créature trouva le temps long, et décida de réclamer un peu d'attention.

« Nyahh ?

Le duo sursauta, dirigeant en même temps leurs yeux vers la boule de poils qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Le félin dirigea son regard vers son maître et comprit vite qu'il avait encore besoin de détailler le blond. C'est pourquoi il alla simplement se frotter contre Law avant d'aller se coucher paresseusement contre le flanc du mafieux, sous les yeux écarquillés du brun.

 _Si Bepo lui fait confiance… C'est qu'il doit dégager quelque chose de spécial… Ou sentir terriblement bon,_ songea-t-il en reportant son attention sur son vis-à-vis.

_ Euh… Bepo-yoi, je ne suis pas ton maître tu sais… Hésita le Phœnix lorsque l'animal demanda à nouveau des caresses.  
_ Nyahhh ! Rrr.  
_ Euh.. ? Ne comprit-il pas.  
_ Il s'en fiche, il sait que c'est moi qui gère son accès aux croquettes, mais que tout le monde peut tout à fait lui faire des papouilles, expliqua le légiste.  
_ Il est comme ça avec Smoker ?  
_ Parfois oui, il l'évite tout de même lorsqu'il sent trop le tabac, réfléchit Trafalgar.  
_ Et je ne sens pas un truc désagréable moi ? Interrogea-t-il en s'adressant au compagnon du médecin.  
_ Nyaaaa… Nyah, le renifla attentivement le minet, sous le regard bluffé du criminel et celui amusé et désormais relaxé de l'enquêteur.  
_ Et ceci voulait dire… ?  
_ Que ça va.  
_ Tu comprends vraiment tout ce qu'il… miaule ? S'étonna Marco en offrant quelques attentions à l'animal de compagnie.  
_ Presque, mais après huit ans de vie commune, c'est normal. Il reconnait aussi notre langage, et même certains noms sur mon téléphone lorsqu'on m'appelle.  
_ Smoker ? Devina sans mal l'homme.  
_ Entre autre, mon assistant à la morgue aussi, tout comme mes deux amis d'école, oh, et il connaissait également Tashigi, termina froidement le brun en plantant son regard dans celui, surpris, de son ravisseur.

Le blond se tendit mais remarqua immédiatement la détente et le calme du docteur, ce qui lui prouva que son prisonnier était enfin à l'aise et qu'il pouvait donc se sentir tranquille aussi. Néanmoins, l'expression peinte sur son visage lui montrait clairement qu'il avait intérêt à répondre à la pique lancée. Il avait autopsié le cadavre de la jeune femme, il savait sans doute mieux que tous ce qu'elle avait enduré, il se devait de réagir.

_ Le décès de l'agent Tashigi est une tragique perte pour cette ville, accorda-t-il au policier en herbe.  
_ Je sais ce que tu as fait, Phœnix-ya, l'informa Law.

Une nouvelle fois, l'homme douta de ce que voulait dire son interlocuteur.

_ De par la conversation que tu as espionnée ce matin ? S'enquit-t-il en replongeant la main dans le pelage soyeux de Bepo.  
_ Oui. Merci de l'avoir achevée, si tes sous-fifres en doutent, moi pas, le coup porté était net, précis, salvateur. Tu lui as épargné une bonne demi-heure d'agonie, et une humiliation supplémentaire, même si l'ADN qu'auraient laissé tes hommes nous aurait conduits à eux.

Le soulagement et la compréhension envahirent dans l'instant même l'intrus, qui éprouva le besoin de s'expliquer malgré le fait qu'il savait parfaitement que Trafalgar ne le lui demandait pas.

_ Oh… Je ne suis pas pour les humiliations irraisonnées, ou ça. Ce qu'ils ont fait est… quelque chose que je n'approuve pas.  
_ Tes propres subordonnés t'ont donc désobéi ? S'étonna de résumer le brun.  
_ Non, mes gars m'ont appelé pour me prévenir, ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait ça, mais on en a pris la responsabilité, avoua Marco.  
_ Quoi ?! Il y a donc bien une seconde mafia qui s'est alliée à vous ?  
_ Enquêteur quoi qu'il arrive, hein ? S'amusa le blond. Tu es conscient que ce que tu risques ?  
_ … Le légiste se recula légèrement, bien que cela ne l'inquiétât pas du tout.  
_ Désolé, je t'ai menacé, réalisa alors le mafieux.  
_ Oh, ça ne m'est pas apparu comme une menace, tu m'as assuré ne pas vouloir me tuer, réplica Law.  
_ En effet. Et… Oui, nous avons passé un marché avec une autre mafia.  
_ Doflamingo, statua sans attendre le brun, autant pour lui qu'à l'intention de son vis-à-vis.  
_ Comment as-tu-  
_ Bellamy faisait partie des poursuivants ce matin, expliqua l'ancien chirurgien.  
_ Grillé, grimaça le blond.  
_ Nya-ah ! Confirma le chat.  
_ Mais bon, tu connais sans doute déjà l'organisation elle-même, du coup, et ses membres, réagit Marco.  
_ Qu- Non, pourquoi ?  
_ Law-yoi, je sais que tu connais le Flamant, et pas qu'un peu vu l'état de ton dos et vu ta réaction tout à l'heure.  
_ Je… C'est… Non, c'était mon oncle par adoption. Il a tué son propre frère, mon père… Gronda sourdement le susnommé en se défaisant de ses souvenirs.  
_ Il y avait des rumeurs, mais là… Souffla l'homme en fermant les yeux une petite seconde. Du coup, tu ne savais rien des activités du Rose ?  
_ Pas vraiment, j'en étais maintenu éloigné, faveur de Corazon et obligation de l'Autre.  
_ Je peux le comprendre.  
_ J'en doute, Marco-ya, le contra tout de suite le captif.  
_ Pas ce que tu as vécu, mais le peu d'implication dans le business de cet homme, se corrigea alors le susnommé. »

Un silence s'empara de l'espace, le blond prit Bepo dans ses bras, le retournant ventre à l'air pour lui caresser la panse. Les ronronnements déjà présents du félin s'amplifièrent immédiatement, arrachant un sourire adouci à Law, qui trouvait que, décidemment, pour un criminel, le Phœnix était plutôt humain et attentionné. Cela, s'ajoutant à cet honneur dont il faisait preuve… Peut-être était-ce ça, et juste ça, qui avait suffi au brun pour qu'un sentiment de confiance naisse envers Marco.  
Se sentant observé à nouveau, l'intrus releva les yeux vers son prisonnier, une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux. Il comprit bien vite que l'ancien chirurgien avait recommencé à le détailler, toujours à la recherche de quelque chose visiblement. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, le regard argenté lui parut moins confus, plus posé et rassuré.  
C'est alors que le téléphone du légiste sonna. Par pur réflexe et ayant quelque peu oublié que la personne en face de lui était un « ennemi », il attrapa son cellulaire, désormais à portée de main. En regardant l'écran, il fronça les sourcils.

« Allo Smoker-ya ? Dit-il en reconnaissant le numéro de Smoker.

Il réalisa alors, à la tête de Marco ainsi qu'à la tension qui l'habitait, l'énorme bêtise qu'il venait de commettre. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, la gorge soudainement sèche. En silence, il leva la main vers son ravisseur pour lui faire signe de ne plus faire de bruit. Comment avait-il pu agir par habitude alors qu'il était en présence du Phœnix, et que peu de temps auparavant il avait déjà reçu un appel de son collègue, tout en étant restreint par le criminel notoire.  
Sans attendre, le brun écarta le téléphone de son oreille et mit le hautparleur, tandis que la voix grave et fatiguée de l'ainé filtrait dans la pièce.

_ Law, on a fini les recherches, c'était propre, presque trop. J'ai noté les nouvelles marques de territoire, ça dépasse de loin des prévisions de Tashigi, ces fumiers font trop vite grandir leur terrain ! S'exclama le fumeur. On a strictement rien trouvé d'autre, ça me rend dingue ! S'emporta l'homme.

Devant lui, Trafalgar pouvait voir le mafieux se détendre, soulagé. Lui aussi se sentait mieux, son cœur reprenait un rythme plus raisonnable. Un soupir discret lui échappa, presque à l'unisson avec son vis-à-vis. Une œillade presque complice et amusée passa entre les deux hommes fasse à leur réaction commune.

_ Law, tu es là ?  
_ Oui Smoker-ya, désolé mais je ne vois pas vraiment quoi dire face à ta déception, s'excusa le brun.  
_ Il n'y a en effet pas grand-chose à dire. A par ça, Bepo est propre et ta leçon apprise ?  
_ Nyah ! Intervint une nouvelle fois le minet.  
_ Je crois que c'est un oui, supposa le flic.  
_ S'en est un, lui confirma le légiste.  
_ Bien, du coup, je peux passer récupérer le schéma de délimitation du territoire chez toi ?  
_ Euh…  
_ Je t'interdis de m'envoyer le document par mail ou fax, le prévint le Chasseur Blanc.  
_ Je sais, les fuites, soupira Trafalgar.  
_ Bien, je suis là dans trois minutes, annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Un vent de panique prit possession du duo, plus particulièrement du médecin qui tenta vainement de se lever avant de tomber, son bras le retenant en arrière. Tout de suite, un rire lui parvint : Marco semblait plié de rire, Bepo étant monté sur son épaule gauche pour ne pas se faire écraser.

_ Phœnix-ya ! Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Il arrive ! S'écria l'homme au sol en tirant sur son entrave.  
_ Oh- Ahahah ! Je sais mais ta chute ét- Ah ! Pfiuu ! Aller, tu as raison, souffla-t-il pour se calmer.  
_ Nyahhh ! Râla la boule de poils alors que le blond la reposait sur le lit.  
_ Bien, Law-yoi, c'était un plaisir de te parler, malheureusement quelqu'un vient nous interrompre donc…

Disant cela, le mafieux s'approcha de son captif et le prit par le T-shirt pour l'amener à lui, lui déposant un baiser éclair sur le nez ainsi qu'une clé dans la main avant de le laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de son chat

_ Uh ?  
_ Je te conseille de cacher ton T-shirt et ton Sweat ensanglanté, et… A bientôt ! Dit-il en disparaissant par la porte. »

Fébrile, le brun se libéra et accouru dans son salon. Une boite de scalpels trônait sur son vêtement souillé, plié sur la table.  
Il leva la tête à la recherche d'un quelconque Sweat mauve, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : Le Phœnix s'était volatilisé.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Law frissonna. Etait-ce la conscience d'avoir échappé à un danger mortel ? Celle d'avoir développé une certaine confiance pour celui qu'il était censé mettre derrière les barreaux ? Etait-ce la soudaine liberté qu'il ressentait, ou bien la promesse de revoir ce mystérieux Marco ? Peut-être était simplement un état de faiblesse qu'il ressentait suite à sa perte de sang et au fait que son repas n'était pas resté dans son estomac. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il fallait aussi qu'il se débarrasse de ça…

Lorsque, deux petites minutes plus tard, Smoker entra sans frapper. Sa discrétion surprenait parfois son cadet, visiblement aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Il se trouva donc dans le salon de son légiste, face à ce dernier, dos à lui et en train de mettre un T-shirt propre. Un miaulement d'accueil de Bepo prévint son maître de la nouvelle présence, le faisant se retourner vivement, une expression pleine d'anxiété déformant légèrement ses traits.  
De détail n'échappa nullement au Chasseur Blanc, qui juste avant avait posé ses yeux sur quelque chose de tout aussi troublant à son goût : Le dos blessé de Trafalgar, et ses poignets marqués.

« Smoker-ya, on frappe avant d'entrer, réprimanda le médecin pour faire passer son inquiétude sur le compte de la surprise tandis qu'il recomposait son masque impassible.  
_ J'aurai frappé, Law, je n'aurai pas vu tes blessures, vue que tu comptais mettre un pull, le me trompe ?  
_ Non, laissa tomber le susnommé tant il était lassé des interrogatoires pour la journée, mais tu es venu pour un document, alors prends le et vas, s'il te plait.  
_ Law… L'avertit le policier.  
_ Smoker… S'il te plait, soupira avec fatigue le brun, offrant un regard épuisé à son vis-à-vis.  
_ Non, tu vas assoir tes fesses de psychopathe sur ton canapé et me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.  
_ Ne me-  
_ Donne pas d'ordre, je connais ta réplique, et là, je m'en contrebalance, hurla le blanc en jetant l'ancien chirurgien sur son sofa. Café ? Reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, plus calme.  
_ Serré, accepta l'enquêteur. Il y a des bières dans le bas du frigo'.  
_ Parfait.

Le plus âgé se servit et versa une tasse fumante au brun avant de s'affaler dans manière entre deux coussins.

_ Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les traces de liens sur les poignets de son interlocuteur.  
_ Personne.  
_ Oh, Law… Tu vas me faire croire que c'est un test ? Ou peut-être même Bepo ? Ria-t-il, désabusé.  
_ Non, mais je vais bien et suis en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
_ Qui ? Insista-t-il.  
_ Smoker-ya, torture-moi si tu veux, tu n'auras pas son nom.  
_ Law ! S'indigna l'officier.  
_ Non, là tu ne fais pas le poids, il m'a promis de ne pas me tuer et m'a même libéré, et quelque chose me dis que pour l'instant il est un allié potentiel, alors oui, tu vas t'assoir sur son identité, que ça te plaise ou non ! S'énerva Trafalgar.  
_ Comment peux-tu… C'est un des leurs, hein ? Il est de ceux qui l'ont tuée, n'est-ce pas ?!  
_ J'ai appris quelques trucs, alors on va se calmer et je vais t'expliquer une partie de ce que je sais, proposa le brun.  
_ Une partie ? Sourcilla l'ancien.  
_ Une partie, une grosse partie, mais pas son nom, ou son importance. Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance, ça reste à prouver, mais je le crois.  
_ Très bien, mais je te préviens, à la moindre entourloupe, Law, tu peux prier que ta carcasse tatouée succombe avant que je ne te retrouve, menaça Smoker.  
_ Il est celui qui a achevé Tashigi, il lui a épargné une bonne demi-heure d'agonie.

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur le vieux policier. Il posa loin de lui la bière qu'il avait failli écraser dans sa main et planta son regard dans les orbes d'argent du légiste.

_ Et il attend la médaille du mérite pour ça peut-être ? Cracha-t-il.  
_ Non, je te le dis pour que tu sache le genre de type qu'il est. Ce ne sont pas les gars du Phœnix Bleu qui ont attrapé Tashigi, c'est une autre mafia, lui est arrivé pour mettre un terme à leurs conneries après avoir reçu un appel d'un de ses subordonnés. Le Phœnix Bleu ne cautionne pas ce genre d'acte d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.  
_ Donc c'est une autre mafia qui a fait le coup ? Tu oublies que c'est le symbole du Phœnix qu'on a retrouvé au sol… Objecta Smoker.  
_ Ils ont pris la responsabilité, expliqua Law.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ … Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il.  
_ Et bien demande le lui s'il te menotte à nouveau. Où est-ce arrivé ?  
_ Là où tu cherchais tout à l'heure, je faisais le même travail de délimitation quand ils m'ont pris en chasse, je n'ai pas réussi à semer le dernier.  
_ Attends, tu me parlais d'un homme, et maintenant de plusieurs ?  
_ Ils étaient quatre dans les rues, mais un seul m'a rattrapé, précisa donc l'interrogé.  
_ Et il a fait quoi de toi ?  
_ Il m'a amené ici, restreint contre mon propre lit, soupira Law en posant sa tasse vide pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux de jais.  
_ Il sait où tu habites, souleva le blanc. Tu déménages dans la journée, décida-t-il.  
_ Smoker non, pas ça, ça ne changerait rien ! Il y a une taupe et mon adresse est accessible aisément. Oui ils savent que je suis légiste, à quoi je ressemble globalement, et lui sait même que mon chat reconnait ton nom sur mon téléphone et que j'ai ici plus d'une centaine de rapport de la main de Tashigi sur l'enquête qu'elle menait !  
_ Et tu es en vie ? Balbutia le flic.  
_ Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué, mais comme il m'a dit qu'il ne le ferait pas, je considère que c'est bon. Point final Smoker-ya.  
_ Tu es soit inconscient, soit autodestructeur, se plaignit le susnommé.  
_ Qui sait, s'amusa malgré lui l'autre.  
_ Et dans ton dos, c'est de lui aussi ?  
_ Un accident, j'ai paniqué et il ne tenait, fit Trafalgar en haussant les épaules.  
_ Et SOUS ce qui est de lui ? Continua son supérieur en s'approchant de lui.  
_ Sous ? Feignit-il l'innocence.  
_ Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre à terre et soulever ton T-Shirt pour que tu ne puisses plus nier que c'est là.  
_ C'est du passé, je ne veux pas en parler, se renferma immédiatement le brun avec une lueur paniqué dans les yeux.

Devant cette réaction, Smoker ne chercha pas davantage et se leva.

_ Si tu te sens de m'en parler un jour, n'hésite pas… Offrit-il.  
_ J'y réfléchirais, promis Law.

D'un trait, il termina sa boisson et prit la feuille de détermination du territoire. Il s'arrêta alors dans son geste et la montra au brun. Sur la feuille étaient dessinées de deux couleurs distinctes les zones appartenant aux deux groupes criminels, avec une précision dont même le brun n'aurait su faire preuve.

_ C'est un cadeau de ton ravisseur à domicile ? Demanda le blanc.  
_ Personne d'autre n'a eu accès à ce document, donc je suppose que oui, confirma le légiste.  
_ Au moins il sait être utile, lui reconnut l'officier en faisant pour lui une photocopie de la feuille avant de la plier en huit et de la glisser dans sa poche.  
_ Je pense que ce n'est qu'un début, songea tout haut Trafalgar.  
_ Nyahhhhh ! Nyah Rrr rrr ! S'exclama Bepo en reniflant la feuille modifiée par Marco.  
_ Tu lui fais confiance Boule de Poils ? S'étonna de comprendre le policier.  
_ Nyah ! Répondit le matou, affirmant le fait.  
_ Bon, je vous laisse réfléchir à cette… confiance, fit, dépité, Smoker en prenant la porte.  
_ Ah, Smoker-ya, l'interpella l'ancien chirurgien, si lundi tu pouvais, en plus de l'entrainement, m'apprendre un petit truc…  
_ Un petit truc ? »

Quatre jours plus tard, extenué, Law sortit enfin de la salle d'entrainement. Smoker avait veillé à lui faire payer ses cachoteries et à le préparer à son métier par intérim, lui rendant la formation plus pénible et éreintante qu'elle ne l'était déjà, rajoutant trous heures d'entrainement et d'apprentissage par jour.

Néanmoins, en guise de consolation, le brun se fit la remarque que, au moins, pendant tout ce temps il n'avait eu à supporter la, justement, insupportable présence de son équipier provisoire. Bien sûr, il en entendait parler, mais cela ne le changeait pas de ses habitudes : Tashigi venait souvent se réfugier dans la morgue pour s'épargner la compagnie du lourdaud quelques minutes et en apprendre plus sur la science et le corps humain. Trafalgar l'avait toujours accueillie sans broncher, au début par politesse, puis par compassion, et enfin, par amitié et soutient. La jeune femme et lui avaient fini par tisser des liens et une certaine complicité s'était créée avec le temps. Parfois la miss venait voir le légiste, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres et un plan terrible en tête pour faire payer à Teach son attitude exécrable. Evidemment, cela n'était pas arrivé souvent car la demoiselle avait toujours été trop gentille avec ses alliés, mais les farces qu'elle et Law avait pu faire sortir de la morgue ou du laboratoire de la vieille Kureha avaient souvent fait jaser sans que quiconque puisse savoir qui avait pu faire attraper la « turista » au malpropre, ou avait pu se faire décomposer entièrement et en moins d'une minute le stock incroyable de nourriture de l'équipier indigne.

Oh, pour sûr que Smoker avait flairé un semblant de piste, ou plutôt… Il avait écouté son instinct et avait attrapé Tashigi et Law en pleine composition d'une sauce à l'odeur alléchante mais aux propriétés laxatives effroyables. Après avoir repris le duo de gamins, il les avait envoyé faire leur fourberie avec un sourire complice, et en avait profité pour contaminer de cette même substance, bien que diluée et en très faible quantité le sandwich du médecin.

Méfait accompli : Plus jamais l'ancien chirurgien n'avait touché un bout de pain, et Tashigi avait pris l'excellente habitude de prévenir son supérieur de ses agissements à l'encontre de son équipier.

Resongeant à cela, le brun eut un sourire d'enfant. Ces souvenirs-là ne le quitteraient pas, jamais !

« Mémoires agréables Law ? S'enquit son supérieur en le rejoignant à la sortie des vestiaires, tout autant sur les rotules que son subordonné.  
_ Nos farces avec Tashigi.  
_ Oh, les concoctions des Heart Pirates, se rappela en riant le blanc.  
_ Cette signature était sympa aussi, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ait eu cette idée, acquiesça le brun.  
_ C'est vrai, elle m'a toujours surpris, elle dépassait toujours mes attentes, mes espoirs…  
_ Un sacré bout de femme, hein ?  
_ Tu peux le dire, aller, je te laisse aller te reposer, et demain, en poste et plus performant que jamais, c'est clair ?  
_ Très.  
_ Et si… Tu sais… S'il te recontacte, au moins préviens-moi s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Sans doute pas pendant, mais je te tiens au courant, accepta Law en repartant à la hâte chez lui. »

Pressé, le brun rentra chez lui, non sans être accueilli par son félin favori. Ce dernier miaula en s'écartant de son maître, mécontent de l'odeur de sueur plus que forte qui émanait de son maître.

« Oui Bepo, je pus encore ce soir, mais c'était le dernier jour d'entrainement, demain je rentrerai moins puant.  
_ Nyaaaaaa ! S'enjoua le petit animal.  
_ Bon, je file me décrasser, à tout de suite mon grand ! »

Sans attendre, l'homme alla prendre une douche, alternant eau chaude et eau glacée sur son corps endolori et courbaturé. Lorsqu'il ressorti de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches et une autre dans ses mains, en train de sécher ses cheveux, il sentait déjà mieux. Il s'étonnait que le matou ne soit pas venu miauler à la porte qu'il prenait trop de temps, cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes, donc il le supposa endormi sur son lit. Il alla vers sa chambre pour se mettre quelques choses, songeant déjà au repas qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, lorsque soudain, un détail retint son attention : Une odeur de canard cuit et de pommes fondantes. Surpris, il se retourna et trouva Bepo, dans la cuisine, sur l'épaule gauche de Marco. Le regard de ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de parcourir sans la moindre gêne son corps dénudé, imaginant que la serviette pouvait tomber à n'importe quel instant.

« Bonsoir Trafalgar-yoi, ton chat m'a montré le stock de pommes pour aller avec le canard que j'ai amené, donc je me suis permis de cuisiner pendant ta douche. Magnifique tatouage, sinon. »

 _Mais que fait-il ici ?! Pourquoi ? Et surtout… Est-ce qu'il me reluque là ?!_

Dans l'esprit du brun, tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse folle.  
Sa nudité le fit immédiatement rougir et s'enfuir dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'au moins un boxer, et il espérait franchement avoir le temps de mettre davantage de vêtements sur lui avant que le blond ne pénètre dans la pièce.

Il n'avait eu que le temps de passer les pieds dans son jean lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Phœnix amusé. Surpris, Law recula mais le tissu enserrant ses jambes le fit chuter. Un bras musclé le retint et l'envoya sur son lit, où il fut tout de suite rejoint par l'humain et l'adorable Bepo.

« Qu'est-ce qu- HUMPF !  
_ Je t'aurai bien laissé te changer mais Smoker t'appelle… L'informa Marco en retirant sa main de la bouche du brun, qui immédiatement enclencha le bouton vert et les hautparleurs.  
_ Law ! Nom d'un Roi des Mers tu en a mis du temps à me répondre ! S'exclama l'officier.  
_ Désolé Smo-ya, j'étais sous la douche, s'excusa-t-il.  
_ J'ai cru que le mafieux était revenu, souffla de soulagement le blanc au bout du fil.

Le blond se redressa tout de suite, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils, un regard interrogateur transperçant le brun.

_ Nyahhhh ! Nyahh Rrr rr ! Intervint alors Bepo, se frottant au téléphone et regardant le dit « mafieux ».  
_ Euh… Bepo, là je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… La dernière fois que tu as miaulé comme ça c'était… Oh. Law. Il est là ?  
_ … Un silence du criminel et du légiste se fit sentir.  
_ Nyah ! Confirma joyeusement le minet.  
_ J'arrive, annonça Smoker.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Marco qui se leva et tomba par terre, inquiet. Et pour une fois, Law prit une décision dont il était tout sauf sûr :

_ Smoker-ya, tout va bien, ne vient pas s'il te plait, je ne risque rien !  
_ S'il te menace pour que tu me dises ça… Gronda le Chasseur Blanc.  
_ Actuellement c'est lui qui est étalé au sol donc non, il ne me menace pas, contra l'ancien chirurgien.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Il est tombé en t'entendant dire que tu venais. Smo-ya, sérieusement, ne viens pas, ne te retrouve pas mêlé à quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas. Laisse-moi faire.  
_ Te laisser faire ? Faire quoi ? Le sale boulot ? Des manœuvres pas très légales ?! Law, ne deviens pas un hors-la-loi juste pour accélérer l'affaire !  
_ De un, je suis un hors-la-loi depuis quelques temps et tu le sais, de deux, ce n'est pas pour faire accélérer l'affaire. Je t'interdis de venir, je m'en sors très bien seul, merci de t'être inquiété, je te rappelle demain matin, bonne nuit Smo-ya.  
_ Si demain avant onze heures je n'ai pas de nouvelles je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses et te colle aux contraventions, que tu sois seul ou non.  
_ Entendu, à plus tard, soupira le brun en raccrochant.  
_ Il est donc au courant de ma présence, souleva le blond en se remettant debout.  
_ Il l'a deviné à son arrivé, juste après ton départ, en voyant mes poignets et mon dos. J'ai clarifié quelques points avec lui, j'ai transmis quelques informations, mais tout ce qu'il sait de toi c'est que tu as abrégé les souffrances de sa subordonnée, expliqua Trafalgar en terminant de mettre son pantalon.  
_ Je vois, fit Marco en poussant par surprise son interlocuteur sur le lit et en le bloquant sous son corps. Et quand tu disais que tu t'en sortais très bien seul, tu le pensais vraiment ? S'enquit avec un sourire amusé l'intrus tandis qu'il parcourait du bout des doigts, fasciné et joueur à la fois, les tatouages sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.  
_ A moitié seulement, admit le légiste en essayant tant bien que mal de se soustraire à la prise du criminel. Je voulais surtout le rassurer assez pour qu'il ne vienne pas, et si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ça, ça m'arrangerait.  
_ Judicieuse astuce, lui reconnut le bond en le libérant. Bon, le repas est près, tu viens ? Changea-t-il de sujet comme si de rien n'était.  
_ J'enfile un haut et je suis à toi, dit Law avant de se rendre compte de son erreur sous le regard lubrique du hors-la-loi.  
_ Vraiment ?  
_ Non, je voulais dire : « et je serai prêt pour le repas », ne prends pas tout ce que je dis sur un degré sexuel, se plaignit l'enquêteur.  
_ J'essayerai, ria de bon cœur l'homme en sortant de la chambre. »

Marco cuisinait bien, vraiment bien, trop pour ne pas finir le plat malgré la quantité peu raisonnable qu'il fallait ingurgiter pour y parvenir. Le diner s'était passé en silence, dans le calme. Vue l'extérieur, la scène paraissait tout à fait normal : un repas entre deux amis. A aucun moment on aurait pu songer que l'un était un ancien chirurgien aux tendances meurtrières, reconverti en légiste pour cette dernière raison, et qu'en face de lui se trouvait un membre important de la mafia dominant la ville, et que cet homme était un criminel censé réduire au silence le brun, tandis que celui-ci était supposer arrêter et jeter derrière les barreaux le blond.  
Non, vraiment, rien de tout cela ne transparaissait dans ce diner, et c'était génial. Les deux hommes appréciaient grandement de n'avoir à se battre ou à être ceux qu'ils devaient être, les laissant se comporter comme ils le souhaitaient.

A quelques mètres à peine du duo, Bepo savourait avec bonheur une large part de canard, préparé par le Phœnix. La stupeur du maître des lieux lorsqu'il avait vu la quantité de viande dans l'assiette au sol, mais Marco l'avait rassuré en passant une main dans le pelage immaculé du chat, lui expliquant qu'il avait pris soin de dégraisser autant que possible le morceau. A demi convaincu, le brun avait pris le matou dans ses bras et lui avait dit avec un sérieux effroyable :

« Toi, si tu prends une frime de grasse dans la semaine qui suit, je te mets au régime avec des croquettes du vétérinaires.  
_ Nyyyyyyaaaa ! Avait pleuré le petit animal, sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir demeurer paresseux comme à son habitude.  
_ C'est pour ton bien mon grand, avait alors compatis Marco.  
_ Nya, s'était mis à bouder faussement le minet.  
_ Au fait, il parait que le Chasseur Blanc t'a demandé de courir le matin, c'est vrai ?  
_ Eh bien, cette taupe ne perd pas de temps pour faire passer les infos… Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !  
_ Ahah, je devrai lui faire passer l'ordre de t'éviter dans ce cas peut être… Sinon, pourquoi ?  
_ Smoker me demande de prendre quelques kilos de muscles, et d'améliorer ma cardio'.  
_ Il ne te trouve pas encore assez dangereux ? S'était étonné le blond.  
_ Non.  
_ Il a tort, tu es déjà bien assez armé et formé, je me trompe ?  
_ Visiblement oui, puisque tu es en vie, lui avait rappelé le médecin en souriant.  
_ Pour mon bien, ce n'est pas plus mal, lui avait-il rendu son sourire. »

Sans attendre, Trafalgar avait reposé son compagnon au sol pour qu'il puisse enfin accéder à sa nourriture. La boule de poils s'était joyeusement jetée sur la nourriture humaine, et les deux hommes s'étaient tranquillement attablés.  
Désormais tous deux débarrassaient, et l'enquêteur complimentait le cuisinier, relançant aisément la conversation. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion ô combien éloignée des affaires entre police et mafia, Law sentit peu à peu la fatigue s'emparer de lui, et ses muscles endoloris le rappeler à l'ordre, lui faisant corriger en grimaçant inconsciemment sa position dans le fauteuil. Bien sûr, son interlocuteur n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet inconfort que ressentait l'homme, et s'était tout de suite levé, surprenant le légiste.

« Marco-ya ?  
_ Tu devrais aller te coucher-yoi.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Tu es épuisé, pas besoin d'être le chirurgien renommé que tu es pour s'en rendre compte.  
_ Comment as-tu… ?  
_ J'ai fouiné dans les listings des cinq dernières années des hôpitaux du pays. Tu as démissionné suite à ta première opération échouée, qui en plus a résulté d'un décès.  
_ Bon, et bien… Tout cet interrogatoire ce week-end a donc servit à rien, conclut le brun en cherchant à éloigner le sujet de l'affaire.  
_ On peut dire ça, aller, au lit… L'encouragea-t-il.  
_ Et toi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester ici pendant que je dors ! Se défendit Trafalgar en remarquant que des bras l'enserraient désormais.  
_ Je te ferai remarquer que je suis déjà resté chez toi pendant ton sommeil, et tu étais même attaché au lit.  
_ Tu avais un but la dernière fois, cette fois-ci, quel est-il ?  
_ Je n'en n'avais pas quand j'ai passé le pas de ta porte aujourd'hui, je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi, avoua le blond en bloquant les mouvements de l'homme.  
_ Et maintenant ? Et lâche-moi ! Nom d'un Roi des Mers lépreux, je peux encore marcher seul !  
_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai juste envie de rester un peu, je pense qu'on pourrait s'entendre donc je reste autant que possible avec toi. Et voilà, je te lâche, finit-il en déposant le médecin sur son lit.  
_ Je préfère qu'on passe du temps avec moi, avec mon accord, contra Law.  
_ Parce que tu n'étais pas d'accord tout ce temps peut-être ? Rétorqua avec ruse le blond.  
_ Si, mais tu es entré chez moi sans mon consentement, et sans que je le sache… Fit le brun en s'écartant un peu de son vis-à-vis.  
_ Tu étais de toute manière sous la douche, et puis je vais avoir du mal à obtenir ton approbation si je ne peux te prévenir à l'avance de mes venues. Surtout que je doute que ton supérieur approuve des entrevues programmées…  
_ Et pourquoi me rendrais tu visite, tout simplement ?  
_ Parce que… J'ai mes raisons, tenta d'éviter le criminel.  
_ C'est une évidence, mais quelles raisons ? Poursuivit Law en bloquant entre son lit et lui le hors-la-loi.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ?! Law-yoi, je…  
_ Ose me dire que ce n'est pas intéressé, Phœnix-ya, continua-t-il malgré un léger pincement dans son cœur.  
_ D'accord, c'est en partie intéressé, admit le blond. L'alliance que nous avons avec le Flamant tient plus du chantage que de la collaboration, et comme tu le connais…  
_ Je suis inutile sur ce plan, il est intouchable et tu le sais parfaitement, gronda Trafalgar, inquiétant Bepo et effrayant l'homme coincé. Tu avais du comprendre que je ne t'aiderai pas la première fois, alors pourquoi être revenu ?  
_ Parce que je voulais te voir, soupira le mafieux, désarçonnant l'enquêteur et profitant de l'occasion pour inverser les positions.  
_ Parce que quoi ?! S'exclama le policier en herbe.  
_ Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, je n'avais aucune raison valable de m'introduire chez toi. Je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je pense que nous pourrions bien nous entendre et… Et comme beaucoup de choses nous opposent, sans parler des circonstances catastrophiques de notre rencontre, je savais que je ne pouvais évidemment pas t'appeler pour te proposer un rendez-vous…  
_ C'est… un raisonnement logique, admit avec un soulagement inconnu le légiste, tout en essayant de se défaire de la prise de Marco, s'arrachant à lui-même une grimace discrète, mais pas assez pour échapper au mafieux, en sentant ses muscles protester.  
_ Courbatures ? Demanda le blond en avisant le corps de son interlocuteur d'un œil critique.  
_ Tu n'as pas idée, pouffa malgré lui le brun.  
_ Je vois. »

Sans un mot, le criminel s'écarta légèrement de son vis-à-vis et le retourna, l'allongeant à plat ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Une plainte surprise lui parvint, il relâcha les bras du docteur et commença à pétrir avec douceur le dos endolori de Trafalgar, lui ôtant une contestation surprise puis un souffle apaisé. En silence, l'intrus continua de délier les muscles de Law, un à un, s'éloignant pour ensuite s'occuper des jambes malmenées de l'homme, puis revenant sur la nuque et les bras, avec patience et application. Les soupirs appréciateurs qui parfois lui parvenaient lui indiquaient que la personne allongée semblait très bien prendre ce traitement de faveur.  
De son côté, le traité réfléchissait furieusement : Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu approcher son dos, ou entrer dans son espace vital sans que l'irrépressible envie de fuir ou de paniquer ne s'empare de lui. Pourquoi le Phœnix pouvait il le masser sans que Law ne s'écarte, ou le frappe ? Pourquoi au contraire ce toucher le détendait-il de la sorte, l'apaisant, l'endormant presque ? Comment parvenait-il à se laisser aller en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que son chat ? Comment… ?

Marco s'arrêta, surpris : La respiration du légiste s'était ralentie, ses traits avaient soudainement changé. Remettant avec mille précautions le policier en herbe sur le dos, il l'observa dormir quelques instants, fasciné. A côté de lui, Bepo s'était rapproché, passant les pattes sur le T-shirt de son maître avant de se blottir contre la peau hâlée du bel homme.  
Comprenant que l'ancien chirurgien dormait sans doute en boxer voir même nu, le blond entreprit de retirer son jean et son haut à son vis-à-vis. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier ne se réveilla à aucun moment, un sourire orna même ses lèvres lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la douce couverture, et que son chat grimpa au-dessus de celle-ci pour retrouver sa place habituelle, à en juger par la concentration de poils blancs dans la zone où il se blottit en ronronnant.  
Marco contempla le duo endormi quelques minutes encore avant de décider qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et qu'il reviendrait plus tard.  
Cependant, lorsqu'il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre, une voix épuisée s'éleva :

« Marco-ya ? Je me suis endormi ?  
_ Oui, repose-toi.  
_ Tu ne restes pas ? Demanda stupidement l'adulte alité.  
_ Tu veux que je reste ? S'étonna le blond en se retournant pour regarder le brun. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse orale, mais les deux orbes argentés qui se refermèrent sous ses yeux avaient en elles cette lueur qui lui hurlait que oui, il devait rester. Alors, il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son haut, puis rejoignit le brun dans son lit, l'entourant de ses bras sans trop y réfléchir. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres du légiste, déjà à nouveau dans les abîmes du sommeil.  
Il n'en fallut pas davantage au mafieux, qui déposa un doux baiser sur le coin des lèvres du médecin pour ensuite s'abandonner à son tour à la douce nuit.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hello! Me revoilà!_  
 _Alors..._ _ **Joyeux Noël**_ _et_ _ **Bonne année**_ _à tous et à toutes, je vous souhaite de passer de bons moments et de rester en bonne santé :)_

 _Sur ce, je réponds aux reviews et vous laisse lire ce... truc. C'est un chapitre, certes, mais il est très long, même pour mes habitudes, c'est gros: 9700 mots environ ^^ (En gros, j'ai 17 pages bien pleines, là...)_

Traffy-D-Lamy:  
 _Hello Mini Poulpe :D Merci! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire ! :) à bientôt!_

yasbaltrine:  
 _Merci~ Smoker, Marco et Law? Bon choix ;) Merci beaucoup, c'est rassurant de lire des commentaires comme le tien, j'ai moins peur de m'être trompée de direction dans mes récits ou mes choix d'auteure :) Merci encore! Bon Noël à toi aussi :D_

 _Bonne lecture tout le monde!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: One Piece est la propriété d'Eichiro Oda, mais l'idée de la fic ici présente est mienne...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : « Cartes sur tables »**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets de la chambre, tirant des brumes du sommeil un certain légiste. Doucement, l'homme revint à la réalité, se réveillant d'un repos bienfaiteur et terriblement agréable, contrastant grandement avec les habituels cauchemars qui agitaient ses nuits. Pendant quelques instants, Law songea à rester dans son lit, profitant de la chaleur de ses draps. Chaleur à laquelle il n'était pas accoutumé. Certes, à eux deux, Bepo et lui réchauffaient aisément le lit, mais à cet instant précis, quelque chose de plus augmentait la température de la couette. C'était diablement détendant et agréable, comme un cocon dont il ne voulait absolument pas sortir.

Se réveillant un peu mieux, il remarqua que Bepo s'était mis sur son estomac et non entre ses jambes. Cela étonna l'ancien chirurgien : en effet, quelque chose d'aussi doux que le chat était blotti dans son dos, ronronnant calmement.

 _Etrange…_

La confusion que ressentait l'enquêteur ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'un soupir de contentement se fit entendre derrière lui.  
Un mouvement contre son ventre le ramena à la chaleur et au poids qu'il ressentait à cet endroit. Se concentrant pour sortir totalement des bras de Morphée, Law comprit alors que Bepo était bel et bien dans son dos, tout comme une autre personne. Cette dernière avait un bras cerclant la taille du brun, et appliquait à ce moment même un léger mouvement circulaire avec deux de ses doigts.

Trafalgar se figea, ne se souvenant pas de-

 _Ah si… Marco-ya était là hier soir. Mais, pourquoi est-il resté ?  
Ah. Oui. Je me souviens l'avoir souhaité quand je l'ai aperçu sur le point de sortir de la chambre. Ai-je exprimé mon envie de le voir rester ?  
Bah… Sans doute, sinon il ne serait pas là, je suppose._

« Nyah ? Appela Bepo.  
_ Shhhh Bepo-yoi, laisse lui le temps de se réveiller complètement, murmura le blond.  
_ Je… Je suis déjà complètement réveillé, rétorqua le brun.  
_ Oh. Bien dormi ? S'enquit comme si de rien n'était le mafieux.  
_ Oui, étonnamment bien, fit-il avec honnêteté. Et toi ?  
_ Très bien, confirma l'homme en resserrant doucement sa prise sur la taille du légiste. »

Ce simple geste suffit à Law pour se rappeler à quel point les deux corps étaient proches. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, tandis qu'il s'évertuait à s'éloigner de quelques centimètres de Marco, ce que ce dernier remarqua très vite. Néanmoins, dès que Trafalgar parvint à s'éloigner un peu, une sensation intolérable de vide et un manque abyssal envers la chaleur qui l'avait jusqu'alors entouré se firent sentir. Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, le brun se colla presque au corps du blond, se surprenant autant que ce dernier.

« Euh… Désolé, se reprit Law en amorçant un mouvement pour se ré-écarter du criminel.  
_ Mais il n'y a pas de mal, s'amusa le hors-la-loi en attrapant les hanches de Law pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner à nouveau, lui arrachant un glapissement.  
_ Je- Lâche-moi Marco-ya ! S'exclama le médecin, à nouveau peu à l'aise.  
_ D'accord, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas, deal-yoi ?  
_ Pas deal ! Nous sommes physiquement beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre ! Refusa-t-il, de plus en plus pâle.  
_ A ce point ? S'étonna le blond.  
_ De quel point parle-tu ? Ne comprit pas le policier en herbe en se débattant.  
_ Ton aversion pour les contacts physiques-yoi, clarifia simplement le mafieux en relâchant..  
_ Ah. Et encore, là, c'est déjà bien plus proche que ce que je supporte habituellement… Se lamenta en grommelant Trafalgar.  
_ Je vois, fit le Phoenix.  
_ Merci, souffla le brun, se désolant un peu de devoir s'éloigner de cette douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de son vis-à-vis.  
_ Nyahhh ? Intervins Bepo.  
_ Ventre sur patte, ria alors son maître tandis que l'animal se levait.  
_ Quoi ? T'as faim après le repas d'hier soir gros matou-yoi ?  
_ Nyah ! Confirma avec force le minet.  
_ Fidèle à lui-même, sourit Law. »

Ecartant la couverture, l'ancien chirurgien remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était en boxer, donc que le criminel l'avait déshabillé. Le rouge aux joues, il s'élança devant les portes de son armoire et se vêtit avec une rapidité telle que le blond ne put qu'en rire.

« Cela ne me fait pas du tout rire, râla Law. Pourquoi m'avoir déshabillé ?!  
_ Parce que Bepo m'a dit de le faire-yoi, enfin, il me l'a montré, et ton visage quand tu t'es retrouvé en sous-vêtement sous ta couverture m' confirmé que c'était la chose à faire-yoi.  
_ Uh, couina le brun en détournant son regard empli de gêne. Une minute, tu es aussi dévêtu ? Réalisa alors l'enquêteur.  
_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien fait de plus que te déshabiller pour ton confort, l'informa Marco en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à être à portée de main. Et non, je me suis juste défait de mon tee-shirt.  
_ Vrai ? Demanda Trafalgar d'une petite voix, clairement dubitatif mais reconnaissant, ne s'éloignant pas de son vis-à-vis.  
_ Vrai-yoi.  
_ Dans ce cas, merci, fut soulagé le brun. Tu devrais te mettre quelque chose sur le dos, nota-t-il après un court instant.  
_ Hum oui, répondit pensivement le mafieux. Mais avant… Regarde :

Sans d'autre mot, il attira contre lui l'enquêteur, le faisant hoqueter de stupeur. Avec fermeté et douceur, un bloqua de son bras l'homme contre lui. Law eut tout juste le temps de poser ses mains devant lui, c'est-à-dire, sur les pectoraux dénudés de Marco.  
Immédiatement après la surprise, le brun adopta une posture défensive et commença à se débattre pour échapper au contact du blond, les joues ayant adopté une teinte presque carmin. Celui-ci ne lâcha rien et attrapa un des poignets du légiste pour le stopper dans ses mouvements. Puis, il avança, forçant le brun à reculer, jusqu'à ce que le duo se retrouve devant le miroir de la chambre. Là, d'un mouvement rapide, il passa dans le dos de Trafalgar, et lui remonta le menton pour que ce dernier puisse croiser son regard dans le miroir.

« Law-yoi, commença-t-il, tu vois, tu ne risques rien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et chaleureuse.  
_ … Le brun n'avait de mots face à cette situation.  
_ Ce que tu as au dos est une trace du passé, et en aucun cas un marqueur du présent-yoi, c'est clair ? Demanda gentiment Marco.  
_ Cl- Clair, répondit avec hésitation le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

D'un côté, la proximité entre les deux corps le rendait mal à l'aise, n'y étant plus du tout habitué et ses démons le pourchassant toujours, mais d'un autre côté, la chaleur et l'assurance réconfortante du blond lui faisaient peser le pour et le contre.  
_ Je suis conscient que ce que je fais n'ai pas très normal, je te force à un contact quasiment intime, mais je voudrais que tu voies que ce genre de chose n'est absolument pas censé être douloureux ou inquiétant, tu comprends-yoi ?  
_ Uh… Oui ?  
_ Bien. Je devine qu'il n'y a pas que ce qu'il y a dans ton dos pour que tu sois si peu à l'air avec les contacts physiques, mais je suppose que c'est lié à un passé que tu ne comptes pas me révéler, et je ne t'y forcerais pas-yoi, jamais. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi-yoi, d'accord ?  
_ D'accord, accepta le brun, se sentant plus relaxé qu'avant.  
_ Super, souffla le mafieux, relâchant son vis-à-vis pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner, ce qui n'arriva pas.

Law considéra quelques instants les propos de Marco et ses propres incertitudes, et se décida à se retourner pour faire face au blond. Il planta ses yeux dans les prunelles de ce dernier et souffla pour se donner du courage.

_ J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal avec ça, mais… Avec toi c'est… plus naturel… Plus surprenant, aussi, ajouta-t-il après réflexion. Ma propre proximité avec toi parvient à me gêner, et m'étonner, pour tout te dire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accorder ma confiance ou de m'endormir ou même de baisser ma garde devant qui que ce soit.  
_ Du coup… Le fait que je de pousse et envahisse ton espace vital-yoi, ça va ?  
_ C'est… stressant, mais je crois que… Je crois que j'apprécie malgré tout.  
_ Quelle honnêteté ! Sourit le criminel en repassant discrètement ses mains dans le dos de Law.  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour me tâter le fessier, Marco-ya, réfréna néanmoins le brun en fronçant les sourcils lorsque les mains baladeuses s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas que son dos.  
_ Uh. Grillé, grimaça avec amusement et désolation le mafieux. Outre cette dérivée, le fait que je te touche en général… ça t'embête ? Demanda avec plus de sérieux l'homme.  
_ Hum, je crois que non, à vrai dire, je me demande à quel point ma garde est baissée en ta présence… Songea à voix haute le légiste.

A ces mots, un sourire radieux étira les lèvres du Phoenix, qui remonta légèrement ses mains et se colla d'avantage au brun qui était devant lui. Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour comprendre qu'il venait de penser à voix haute.

_ Tu sais que tu viens de me donner le feu vert, Law-yoi ?  
_ Je crains fort que oui, s'amusa le susnommé, sans pour autant cacher la légère nervosité qui l'habitait.  
_ NYAH ! Vint alors réclamer Bepo, ne comprenant pas que sa gamelle soit encore vide.  
_ Oui, oui, soupira son maître en se défaisant de l'étreinte du criminel.  
_ Ah, et, Marco-ya, enfile quelque chose !  
_ Enfile ? Releva ce dernier en souriant.  
_ Rhaaa ! Non, remet ton tee-shirt, bon sang !  
_ Je sais, j'avais compris, rigola-t-il. »

 _Les épreuves qu'il a traversées lui ont forgé une carapace de solitude sous laquelle il semble étouffer, il est plus que de le sortir de cette torpeur avant qu'il en souffre d'avantage !_ Pensa amèrement Marco.

Lorsque le blond pénétra dans la cuisine, l'odeur alléchante d'un café chaud trônait déjà dans la pièce, preuve de l'efficacité du brun et de celle de sa superbe machine à café. Un bruit de croquettes versées suivi d'un miaulement de contentement indiquèrent au criminel que le glouton blanc était enfin servi. Un à un, des pots de confitures à peine entamés ainsi qu'une plaque de beurre furent posés sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine de la salle à manger par une main tatouée. Une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé parvint aux narines du mafieux, achevant son estomac : un gargouillement affamé et sonore retentit.  
Surpris, l'homme dans la cuisine se releva et fixa, éberlué, son « invité ».

« Cela me fait un point commun avec Bepo-yoi, je suppose, hasarda ce dernier.  
_ En effet, je comprends encore mieux pourquoi il t'apprécie, s'amusa Law. »

La dent creuse du hors-la-loi fut très vite comblée puisqu'il acheva le stock de pain du logis, au plus grand bonheur de son propriétaire. Le petit déjeuner s'était déroulé en silence, les trois créatures présentes contemplant ce qui leur semblait être un repas des plus normaux pour des personnes aux vies ennuyeusement normales dans un monde terriblement normal. On aurait pu croire à une scène quotidienne de l'existence d'un couple, malgré la réalité de la situation. Cela était… rafraichissant, pour tout dire. Un tel moment faisait du bien aux trois protagonistes :  
Marco passait du temps avec un homme agréable et intéressant tout en cherchant encore un moyen de faire de cette personne un allié potentiel et de trouver une raison pour ses compagnons de ne plus vouloir l'éliminer, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment aussi calme, plaisant et… intime.  
Law n'avait tout simplement plus eu ce type de repas tranquille et empli de sérénité depuis la mort de ses parents. Corazon avait bien essayé de l'aider et avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de faire un déjeuner de ce type mais son frère, sa maladresse et l'anxiété de son fils adoptif avaient toujours empêché l'homme de réussir.  
Bepo… Et bien ce brave animal voyait pour la première fois un repas dit « normal », en huit ans de vie commune avec son maître, et de vie tout court, en fait. Néanmoins, il reconnaissait là une situation dans laquelle son compagnon depuis toujours semblait enfin détendu, à l'aise, sa garde baissé, malgré la présence d'un autre être humain. C'était en soi un changement, une nouveauté, mais c'était si agréable, qu'il en aurait miaulé de bonheur si cela n'avait pas pu mettre en péril le silence reposant de l'instant.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent terminé de manger, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à débarrasser, brisant le silence et reprenant la conversation, sur un détail que Law avait totalement oublié.

« Law-yoi, hier, pendant ta conversation téléphonique avec l'officier Smoker, il a parlé d'illégalité potentielle dans tes actions futures. Ce à quoi tu as répondu que tu étais déjà un hors-la-loi… Je suppose qu'on ne parle pas là d'un simple excès de vitesse…  
_ Je peux passer cette question ? Espéra honnêtement l'homme tandis que son cerveau s'activait à trouver une parade lui permettant de mentir sans que le blond ne le remarque.  
_ Hors. De. Question. Répondit Marco en s'approchant à nouveau de son interlocuteur, inquiet par la brusque anxiété de celui-ci.  
_ Phoenix-ya, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler… Geint le brun.  
_ Parce que tu regrettes ? Creusa l'autre, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait le problème/  
_ Absolument pas, répondit immédiatement le légiste d'une voix assurée, avant de se mettre la main devant la bouche, surpris de sa propre honnêteté, les yeux écarquillés.  
_ Et bien… Siffla d'amusement le mafieux, sa curiosité piquée au vif.  
_ Rhoo c'est bon, râla-t-il. Tu n'as pas une organisation de criminels à gérer et un enfoiré rose avec qui traiter, toi ? Essaya-t-il d'esquiver.  
_ Je ne suis pas à la tête du groupe, et je ne traite jamais directement avec lui-yoi, informa Marco, visiblement pris dans le nouveau sujet.  
_ Je te croyais à la tête, s'étonna réellement le brun.  
_ Non, mais je vais sans doute succéder à l'actuel chef, et bientôt, soupira le blond de dépit.  
_ Cela semble te déplaire, est-ce l'idée de monter en grade qui te dérange ?  
_ Non, c'est la raison qui… Père est malade et son état se dégrade, malgré le soin…  
_ « Père » ? Tu es le fils de-  
_ Nous le sommes tous. Nous sommes une famille, c'est notre manière d'être, expliqua en souriant l'homme tandis qu'il prenait place sur le sofa.  
_ Je vous croyais nombreux…  
_ Nous le sommes, c'est un lien fictif. Nous n'avons pas été adoptés, et n'avons pas de lien de sang, pourtant nous nous considérons comme une immense fratrie.  
_ Et c'est toi qu'on considère comme l'ainé ?  
_ L'ainé des ainés, acquiesça Marco.  
_ Chaque ainé gère un domaine, c'est comme des divisions ?  
_ On peut dire ça.  
_ Donc tu gère la division la plus importante ?  
_ Pas nécessairement, mais on compte facilement sur moi en cas de souci. Bon, bien essayé mais revenons au sujet intéressant : quelle infraction as-tu commis ?  
_ Arg ! Mais laisse donc ce sujet tomber Marco-ya ! S'exclama Law, ayant lui-même oublié la raison pour laquelle il avait détourné la conversation. »

Dans son esprit, sa profession prenait le pas sur sa réserve. L'inquiétude du blond et l'idée d'un homme malade et dépérissant réveillait les réflexes de l'ancien chirurgien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'hôpital après avoir commis l'irréparable, comme s'il n'était pas en présence d'un dangereux criminel, comme s'il n'était pas en train de s'inquiéter pour la santé d'un criminel encore plus ancien et potentiellement dangereux, comme si rien de cela n'était, Law activait son esprit, recherchant des indices sur la santé de la tête du Phœnix. Ses prunelles argentées s'étaient mises à briller d'un éclat que le blond ne leur connaissait pas, mais il devinait sans mal que cela reflétait un esprit très actif et concentré, avec sans doute une pointe d'excitation, l'étonnant fortement. En effet, Marco était en train d'essayer de découvrir la raison pour laquelle le brun était un hors-la-loi, et que Smoker était visiblement au courant.

Etait-ce lié à quelque chose de récent ? Quelque chose qui intéressait le légiste ? Quelque chose qu'il avait aimé faire peut-être ? Ou peut-être l'homme songeait à quelque chose de totalement différent, à un tout autre sujet…  
Peu probable puisque Trafalgar lors du dernier « interrogatoire », avait dû se concentrer afin de pouvoir révéler le moins de chose possible en mentant par omission au mafieux.  
Pourtant, ça ne collait pas, une impression de vieille habitude et de plaisir émanait de lui… Et dans le même temps, cette nouvelle attitude rendait le brun encore plus… Attirant. Law était naturellement quelqu'un d'intéressant, possédant un charme indéniable, avec un charisme effroyablement important malgré le peu d'effort qu'il fournissait pour cela.

 _Sérieusement, ce mec est canon de base, mais là, il est presque irrésistible, heureusement pour nous deux je veux vraiment savoir l'infraction qu'il a commise… D'ailleurs, je vais essayer de trouver par déduction et à coup de devinette cette fichue infraction._

« Law-yoi, cette… infraction, ce crime, que tu as commis, c'était il y a longtemps ?  
_ Phœnix-ya, arrête, soupira l'ex-chirurgien, ce qui suffit au blond à comprendre que c'était le cas.  
_ C'était il y a moins de dix ans-yoi ? Affina le mafieux.  
_ As-tu fini ? Dis-moi plutôt de quoi souffre ton « père » !  
_ Non, et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Se défendit soudainement Marco avec méfiance.  
_ Marco-ya, pour l'amour de Skypea, je suis mé-de-cin ! Evidemment que ça m'intéresse !

 _Oh, mais en voilà une bonne idée…_ Jubila intérieurement le criminel.

_ Bon, je te fais une proposition : Je réponds à une question, tu réponds à une question. Et pas de mensonges, deal ?  
_ Grmph… Deal, mais si je ne veux vraiment pas répondre, tu changes de question, d'accord ?  
_ D'accord, mais ne te defiles pas trop-yoi.  
_ Mouai… Fit-il peu convaincu. De quoi souffre ton « père » ?  
_ On ne sait pas, les symptômes ne mène pas à une réponse unique ou claire. Ton crime a-t-il moins de cinq ans ?  
_ Oui. Reçoit-il un traitement quelconque pour bloquer certains symptômes ou est-il hospitalisé ?  
_ Il reçoit un traitement, grimaça inconsciemment à cette pensée le blond, et il n'est pas hospitalisé, tu ne le trouveras pas de cette manière.  
_ Je ne cherche pas à le trouver, seulement à faire un diagnostic, rétorqua-t-il en notant sans mal l'expression de dégout de son vis-à-vis lors de l'évocation du traitement.  
_ Oh. Bref, soupira l'homme, s'étonnant de la réponse du brun. As-tu commis ton crime dans un cadre professionnel ?  
_ Marco-ya… Couina le chirurgien.  
_ Compris, c'est le cas-yoi. A toi.  
_ Uh. Le traitement te dérange, pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que… Je… J'ai des doutes sur son efficacité, et… Suspendit le hors-la-loi tandis qu'une lueur de rage et de méfiance venait agiter son regard.  
_ Et ? Réagit immédiatement l'enquêteur en la remarquant sans mal.  
_ Law-yoi… Je ne peux pas, fut désolé le blond.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Law, non, stop.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me le dire ?  
_ C'est dangereux que tu saches.  
_ C'est dangereux de te parler, j'exerce un métier à risque.  
_ Là, c'est moi qui te mets en danger en t'en parlant, on en reparlera plus tard si c'est possible, mais je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans.  
_ Je comprends, grogna de mécontentement le brun. A toi.  
_ Est-ce que ça a un lien avec- oh. Les virus d'espions-yoi. Law, les virus espions que tu as déposé dans les ordinateurs de tes collègues, c'est ton « crime » ! » S'exclama le blond.

Il était fier d'avoir trouvé le secret de son interlocuteur. Il était si content, tel un gamin gagnant un jeu, qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer le soulagement modifiant brièvement les traits de Trafalgar. C'était inattendu, et illogique, qu'après autant de secret et de mystère, le légiste soit soulagé par la redécouverte de son secret. Cela ne collait pas, pas du tout même…

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Smoker est au courant de ton crime, et ton soulagement t'a trahi. Ce n'est donc pas ça.  
_ Arg…  
_ Je reprends ma question, à quelques mots près. Est-ce que ça a un lien avec-  
 _Une minute, Smoker semblait avoir oublié que Law était un hors-la-loi, or il est stricte avec ses subordonnés en général, donc si l'un d'eux fait une bourde, il s'en souvient s'en mal. Et puis la taupe, aussi nulle soit-elle, n'est pas au courant… Donc c'était avant de travailler pour l'Officier Smoker que Trafalgar a commis quelque chose. Cependant, avant de travailler en tant que légiste, il était…_  
_ Est-ce que ça a un lien avec ton travail en tant que chirurgien ? Acheva Marco, sentant qu'il touchait au but.  
_ Oui. Maintenant, tu. Arrête. Ton. Interrogatoire. A. La. Con. Ordonna d'une voix froide et dangereuse le brun, clairement énervé et en train de regagner sa féroce méfiance.

 _Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Non je veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi ! Je suis dans la bouse de_ pétaure _jusqu'au cou là !_

_ Désolé Law-yoi, j'arrête, j'arrête, promis ! S'excusa immédiatement le blond en levant les mains, signe de reddition, ne perdant pas une miette de la lueur désormais alarmée, remplaçant celle qui jusqu'alors avait presque eu raison du self contrôle du criminel.  
_ J'espère, soupira de soulagement et sans parvenir à le cacher le médecin. »

 _Bon, j'ai visiblement dépassé les limites…_

Sans hésiter, Marco se leva et attira contre lui le légiste, le bloquant complètement tandis qu'il plaquait entre le sofa et lui-même le beau brun, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise.  
Amusé et toujours inquiet, Marco relâcha légèrement sa prise, tout en conservant le contrôle des membres du docteur. Puis, il se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à ce que son souffle vienne délicieusement chatouiller l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

« Désolé d'être un mafieux fouineur habitué à viser juste…

Sous lui, il sentit l'enquêteur se tendre à tel point qu'il en tremblait, clairement paniqué. Néanmoins, dans les orbes d'argents se définissait l'hésitation et l'attirance. C'était une vue que Marco aurait presque pu qualifier de satisfaisante, s'il Law n'avait pas été aussi paniqué dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de l'homme, tentant de le rassurer en instaurant un ton intime et doux, ce n'est pas grave d'avoir dérogé à une ou deux règles dans ta carrière. Je n'enquêterai pas davantage dans ce domaine, promis. Et bien sûr, Law-yoi… Je ne dirais rien, et à personne sur ce… « Terrible » secret.  
_ V- vraiment ? Demanda le brun, s'enivrant malgré lui de ce contact, de l'odeur de l'homme qui le tenait à présent, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante sur un ton si… sensuel et agréable…  
_ Vraiment. D'ailleurs, je n'ai dit à personne que… je t'avais attrapé, l'autre fois… Et encore moins que j'étais venu te rendre visite, ta personne étant toujours en vie et opérationnelle, l'informa le Phœnix.  
_ Je… Je dois m'en avouer surpris, bien que ce soit, en réalité, un choix intelligent et logique. Tu n'as rien dit à personne ? S'enquit Trafalgar.  
_ Personne, on a aussi des taupes dans nos rangs, tu sais, avoua le blond.  
_ Non, c'est impossible, nous n'arrivons pas à avoir la moindre information sur v-  
_ Les poulets déguisés en mafieux, on les repère vite, mais les mafieux déguisés en mafieux, en revanche…  
_ Tu veux dire que le Flamant à des taupes pour vous espionner ? S'étonna le médecin.  
_ Tout à fait, grimaça le blond, une certaine rage allumant le fond de son regard tandis que la tension affermissait la prise de ce dernier sur le corps de l'ancien chirurgien.

Law ne manqua pas le retour de cette lueur, qui c'était manifesté quelques minutes auparavant. Et cette pression exercée sur lui, quel élément révélateur ! Oh, il n'était pas nécessaire d'être médecin ou versé dans la psychologie pour savoir que les deux éléments évoqués dans la conversation devait être liés, vue les réactions inconscientes de Marco.

 _Le traitement a à voir avec la mafia de Doflamingo… Etrange…_ Nota avec inquiétude Trafalgar.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle « manquer de confiance », tenta-t-il de calmer la colère du blond, la sentant détruire le moment que le duo passait.  
_ Nyah, approuva une certaine boule de poils plus qu'adorable, surprenant les deux hommes.  
_ Bepo-yoi ? Sortit de ses songes enragés Marco. Ah ! Law-yoi ! Pardon ! S'exclama-t-il en relâchant la pression qu'il s'était mis à infliger à son interlocuteur sans s'en rendre compte.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien, le rassura le brun.  
_ Si, ça l'est ! Ce fumier rose nous espionne, je ne peux pas donner d'information au moindre de mes frères-yoi.  
_ A ce point ?  
_ Disons que les nouvelles peuvent aller très vite par chez nous… Et je ne vois personne pour nous trahir dans mes « frères », et pourtant quelqu'un le fait ! J'essaie de protéger les choses et personnes qui me sont chères comme je peux… Soupira, abattu, le « grand frère » en relâchant les membres de son vis-à-vis pour se passer la main dans les cheveux, signe d'inquiétude et de fatigue.  
_ Ah oui ? Fait d'un ton joueur le brun, surprenant assez l'homme au-dessus de lui pour qu'un puissant coup de hanche le désarçonne, le faisant chuter du sofa et tomber aux pieds du meuble alors que Law prend position sur le blond, à califourchon sur lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu-  
_ Suis-je inclus dans les « choses et personnes » qui te sont chères ? Demanda en le coupant le médecin.  
_ Si je n'ai pas encore révélé l'existence de mes liens avec toi-yoi, et que je reviens te voir sans raison pertinente, c'est que oui, Law-yoi… Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne compte pas m'en cacher ! Répondit-il avec honnêteté avant de se relever pour déposer un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Law. »

Ce petit geste suffit à surprendre assez le brun pour que le mafieux reprenne le contrôle, retrouvant sa place au-dessus de son séduisant interlocuteur. Un nouveau glapissement s'échappa des lèvres de celui-ci, désormais totalement immobilisé et sans défense face à l'homme qui le surplombait.

Avec un certain étonnement, le médecin constata que, malgré la forte ressemblance entre cette situation et l'interrogatoire empli de troublants contacts physique, il n'était plus du tout inquiet malgré la position de soumission qui lui avait été jusqu'alors imposée. La différence entre les deux moments était sans doute le fait que, depuis leur première interaction, le duo avait visiblement sympathisé, presque appris à se connaître et à apprécier la présence de l'autre. Désormais, la situation s'apparentait à un jeu, dans lequel rien de très important ou de vital n'était en danger. Néanmoins, quelque chose dérangeait Trafalgar, ou plutôt, l'étonnait et le troublait, sans pour autant qu'il ne le trouve désagréable : le fait que le contact physique l'attire au lieu de le révulser.  
Le brun cherchait la réponse à cette attirance qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait en lui, cette douceur qui le berçait sans l'endormir, sa garde visiblement totalement baissée… Tout cela à cause d'un seul homme, un seul. Et cet homme était désormais au-dessus de lui, une mystérieuse lumière au fond des yeux.

Un sourire taquin et magnifique aux lèvres, Marco se pencha un peu plus sur le docteur. Les deux regards s'étaient accrochés, et désormais étaient incapables de se séparer. Le sourire taquin du mafieux s'étira encore plus, alors que l'homme se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ce mouvement des lèvres parvint à attirer l'attention de Trafalgar, l'arrachant des yeux presque hypnotisant de son vis-à-vis. C'est lorsqu'il ressentit la chaleur corporelle du blond irradier contre lui qu'il réalisa la raison de l'air taquin de celui-ci, et de son rapprochement.

 _Oh merde…_

Comprenant trop tard les intentions de l'homme, il ne put le repousser ou échapper aux lèvres épousant les siennes dans un mouvement doux et lent. Le contact, contrairement à ce à quoi s'était attendu le brun, ne le dérangeait pas. Il se surprit même à vouloir que cela dure, voire même, ne s'arrête pas.  
De son côté, l'esprit de Marco était en surchauffe : il n'était pas parvenu à se retenir, à se stopper, à réfréner ses ardeurs. La bouche de Trafalgar l'avait presque forcé à l'embrasser, sans doute sans que son propriétaire ne le remarque, certes, mais les faits étaient là : Bien que discrets, les passages de la langue du brun sur ses lèvres pour les humecter n'étaient pas passés inaperçu pour le mafieux, tout comme le mystérieux sourire, très souvent fourbe ou énigmatique, du légiste. Bien que la conversation ne soit pas nécessairement plaisante ou libre de toute pression, il arrivait souvent aux lèvres de Law de s'étirer en un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, et le récent tournant du sujet de la conversation était tel que le fameux sourire s'était ancré dans les traits du médecin, refusant de s'en aller. Entre celui-ci, et les yeux reflétant la concentration et l'intérêt de l'ancien chirurgien, ou encore, ce regard presque rieur que l'enquêteur arrivait à avoir en discutant avec un criminel l'ayant déjà menotté à son propre lit et fait paniquer.

Décidemment, les deux adultes se surprenaient mutuellement et s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre de plus en plus, tant il était attirés et intrigués. Cela avait finalement conduis à la situation présente : Une irrépressible envie d'embrasser saisissant Marco.

En parlant de ce dernier, celui-ci, pris dans la tendresse de l'échange, libéra peu à peu les mouvements de celui qu'il surplombait. Oh, pas qu'il le restreignait vraiment jusqu'alors, mais au lieu de tenir ses membres il déplaça ses mains sur son visage, ressentant le besoin de caresser les traits adoucis du brun. Le dit « brun » était quant à lui tellement surpris qu'il ne songeait même plus à bouger, à s'échapper, ou simplement à s'écarter. Cette absence de réponse négative encouragea le hors-la-loi à pousser plus loin l'échange intime : il se mit à mordiller gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Law, quémandant un accès approfondi à la bouche du jeune homme. Cette stimulation sembla faire enfin réagir l'enquêteur, qui écarta les lèvres pour laisser sortir un faible gémissement, laissant par la même occasion passer la langue du blond. Appréciant le nouveau contact, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et ramena timidement ses mains contre le corps musclé le bloquant au sol. Du bout des doigts, il s'aventura à caresser les côtes du Phœnix. Prenant rapidement de l'assurance, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Marco, savourant plus qu'il ne testait toutes ces nouvelles sensations, bouleversant ses sentiments et émotions comme jamais.

Plus qu'agréablement surpris, le mafieux, sourit dans le baiser puis l'approfondit davantage. Recherchant encore plus de contact, il se rapprocha de Trafalgar à tel point que les deux torses se touchaient désormais. Le médecin ne le repoussant toujours pas et répondant même, bien qu'avec timidité, au baiser, le mafieux descendit une de ses mains le long du fin corps en dessous de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir la placer derrière la cuisse du légiste pour la remonter lentement contre lui. Son vis-à-vis le laissant toujours faire, le criminel continua avec joie son exploration, et déplaça jusqu'au fessier du policier en herbe.

Face à ce contact plus que poussé, Law sursauta dans l'étreinte intime et glapit de gêne. Devant cette réaction, le blond crut qu'il avait dépassé les limites de son interlocuteur et était sur le point de briser l'échange et de s'écarter de Trafalgar, pourtant, la prise du médecin qui se resserra sur sa taille l'incita à ne pas s'éloigner de l'homme : Visiblement, le brun appréciait ce contact et souhaitait l'expérimenter davantage, étant sans aucun doute une complète nouveauté. Très appréciateur, le mafieux émit un son pour l'indiquer, tout en palpant la fesse offerte sous ses doigts, découvrant la fermeté de cette partie de l'anatomie du légiste. Puis, à court de souffle, il brisa à contre cœur le baiser, et consentit à rendre à son vis-à-vis un semblant d'espace vital.

Devant lui, Law avait rouvert les yeux, et plongé son regard dans celui du blond. Une lueur de reconnaissance liée à cet espace vital retrouvé était visible. Les pupilles dilatées de l'homme, reflétant celle du criminel en face de lui, indiquaient clairement le désir qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui. Jaugeant sa liberté retrouvée et les options en découlant, Law mit un court instant à décider de la marche à suivre, d'autant plus que son esprit semblait encore en tant d'analyser ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Marco le comprenait parfaitement et sa sexualité lui étant moins… Inconnue, il était capable de prendre sur lui pour accorder du temps au légiste. Cependant, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le médecin lui assène un coup de hanche magistral en se redressant, envoyant le blond à son tour au sol, avant de venir prendre place sur lui et de bloquer les poignets de celui-ci au-dessus de sa tête. Immédiatement, le Phœnix tenta de lutter pour retrouver sa position de dominant. Il parvint à se libérer une main mais échoua dans sa tentative de désarçonner l'homme. Il en résultat que Trafalgar reprit le contrôle du second poignet et raffermit sa prise, avant de sortir de sous le matelas du sofa une paire de menottes. Marco écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir : d'un geste éclair, il fut attaché, la chaines reliant les deux bracelets passant autour du pied le plus proche du meuble. Sans défense face à l'ancien chirurgien, le criminel demeurait immobile, médusé :

« Tu avais prévu le coup ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.  
_ On va dire que me suis prémuni en conséquence de ton premier passage... Expliqua d'une voix grave et basse l'interrogé.  
_ Donc… Dois-je comprendre que, en plus des scalpels, il y a désormais des menottes partout ? Saisit-il.  
_ Yep, fut simplement la réponse du brun. »

Suave, sensuelle, presque indécente, la voix de l'homme faisait irrémédiablement frissonner le blond. La restreinte due aux menottes et au corps finement du légiste et l'incertitude fasse aux actions possibles de celui-ci affolait le cœur de Marco, il était presque fébrile en attendant la suite des événements. Néanmoins, l'inquiétude ternissait le moment : bien qu'une relation de confiance mutuelle se soit installée entre les deux adultes, le hors-la-loi et ses réflexes acquis tout au long des années passée dans une organisation criminelle, à flirter avec le danger, l'illégalité et la folie quotidienne de l'humain, tout cela infligeait au blond une pression dérangeante en ce moment d'amusement, l'empêchant de se laisser aller sous les gestes du brun.

 _Qu'il est beau, et cette lueur dans ses yeux…_

Un frôlement le long de son bras, s'apparentant à une caresse, lui donna la chair de poule : Law parcourait du bout des doigts la chair exposée. Marco ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le délicieux toucher.

 _C'est si doux… Si agréable… Je pensais connaître le sens du terme « caresse »…_

Soudain, les caresses cessèrent, pourtant, il ne desserra pas les paupières, et attendit en se faisant violence pour ne pas recouvrer sa vue.

 _Que fait-il ? Qu'attend-il ? Que veut-il ?_

D'un coup, quelque chose, sans doute la pulpe d'un doigt, passa sur sa gorge, le long de l'endroit le plus proche de la carotide, le mafieux ne put retenir une inspiration saccadée, et la chaleur se diffusant dans son bas ventre.

 _Oh, là… C'est surprenant… Et bon… Il sait quoi faire…_

Puis, les doigts disparurent de nouveau, et le hors-la-loi redoubla d'effort pour garder ses yeux clos.

 _Et ensuite ?_

Un violent frisson fit gémir de surprise et de plaisir l'homme allongé lorsque les doigts frais et habiles vinrent agacer la peau découverte entre le pantalon et le tee-shirt du blond, passant avec légèreté sur l'aine, remontant le tissu jusqu'au nombril, puis s'évanouissant à nouveau dans l'inconnu.

 _Délicieuse torture…_

Un pouce vint alors retracer les muscles dévoilés, puis une paume se fit sentir, empaumant une hanche, remontant sous le tissu jusqu'aux côtes. Seuls les bouts des doigts touchaient l'épiderme aux aguets lors de la retraite de la main baladeuse tandis que l'érection naissante se faisait plus présente. Et de nouveau, plus rien…

 _Que de mystères, que de frissons… Décidemment Law, tu es incroyable..._

Les caresses reprirent, cajolant l'autre côté du corps soumis aux mains invisibles. Les paupières s'étaient résolues à rester fermées, le bienfait et la confiance ayant finalement pris totalement le contrôle.

 _Toi qui connais tout du corps humain, tu dois savoir ce qui fait frémir, ce qui…_

Les doigts disparurent encore, frustrant un court instant l'homme attaché. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de songer à une supplique, il n'eut pas le temps de l'exprimer qu'elle était déjà entendue.

 _Ce qui fait supplier…_

Un changement discret de la pression imposée par le corps du brun fut perceptible, attisant la curiosité du blond pendant quelques secondes, curiosité assouvie par un souffle chaud et joueur parcourant l'aine exposée. Marco ne sut retenir sa voix assez, un murmure reconnaissable s'éleva :

« Aah… »

 _Ce qui fait gémir…_

L'air ardent cessa de lécher l'aine et se dirigea vers le flanc gauche, puis le droit, avant de disparaître à nouveau. Un unique doigt vint parcourir la chair et tourner autour du nombril, avant de remonter encore un peu plus le vêtement, dévoilant le sternum. Le pantalon devint quelque peu serré au gout du criminel soumis. Une secousse infime mais bien présente s'empara du corps bloqué, l'anticipation et l'excitation ayant raison de lui.

 _Ce qui fait trembler…_

Sans prévenir, le souffle brulant vint embraser la gorge exposée, faisant sursauter Marco. Sa voix le trahit une nouvelle fois, plus forte, telle un éclat :

« AaH ! »

 _Ce qui fait crier…_

Encore une fois, toute présence disparut. Seul le poids sur le haut des cuisses du criminel lui permettait de savoir que Trafalgar était toujours là, immobile, et aussi excité que lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, paraissant aux yeux du mafieux comme des éternités se succédant.

 _Ce qui fait se languir…_

Il attendait, tremblant, le souffle déjà altéré. Il attendait que son vis-à-vis face quelque chose. Une caresse, un souffle, une parole… Quelque chose...  
Une main passa très lentement au-dessus du tissu, survolant les pectoraux se soulevant et redescendant irrégulièrement, sans une seule fois les toucher. Pourtant, le blond la sentait : il en sentait la chaleur, et désespérait en attendant que la ridicule distance entre celle-ci et son torse soit comblée, il n'en pouvait plus.

 _Ce qui fait perdre la tête et rend plus dépendant que tout…_

Enfin, la chair effleura le tissu, comme pour en gouter le toucher. Une petite seconde plus tard, les doigts remontèrent jusque la joue, et la main se posa totalement contre la mâchoire. Soudain, quelque chose de doux se posa sur les lèvres tentatrices, les agaçant, les embrassant.

 _Ce qui me fait tomber amoureux..._

Marco ouvrit les yeux de surprise, et ce qu'il vit n'était que métal en fusion et passion, quoiqu'une pointe de tendresse et une lueur joueuse ornait le fond de ce regard embrasé. Immédiatement, il répondit au baiser, qui devint endiablé, comme furieux ou en manque. Les langues se retrouvèrent, telles de vielles amies que l'on n'aurait jamais dû séparer.

 _Oh que c'est bon…_

Un frisson parcourut le duo, tandis que tous deux ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rechercher le contact, se rapprochant autant que possible, collant leur bassin, leur torse. Les deux sentant le désir de l'autre. Comme fébrile, Law retraçait chaque muscle, chaque détail du torse du hors-la-loi. Pris dans l'échange, le blond n'essaya même pas de retenir un coup de hanche tentateur, les faisant tous les deux frissonner de plus belle.

Soudain, un éclair blanc attira l'attention du mafieux, qui décrocha son regard de celui du légiste. Cherchant rapidement la raison d'un mouvement aussi brusque de la part de Bepo, les yeux emplit de désir et d'incompréhension tombèrent sur l'horloge de la cuisine.

 _Merde… Merde… Merde !_

Le sang de Marco se glaça l'instant qui suivit la réalisation : Il était 11h10.

 _Il faut qu'on bouge, que je dégage, je dois le protéger !_

Paniqué, le blond tenta de se soustraire à l'ardent baiser, mais à peine eut-il réussit à séparer ses lèvres de celles du brun, ce dernier empauma ses joues et replongea sur la bouche séductrice. Le docteur de plus en plus entreprenant et sûr de lui, ainsi que la main qui passa juste après cela sous le tee-shirt du blond manquèrent d'avoir raison de l'esprit de celui-ci. L'assurance nouvelle du jeune homme et sa position de force empêchaient le mafieux de prononcer le moindre son intelligible, ou même, tout simplement, autre chose que des gémissements et des soupirs excités et excitant.

A contre cœur et à son grand damne, Marco dut se résoudre à briser l'échange. En effet, l'Officier Smoker était reconnu pour ses dépassements des limites de vitesse lorsqu'un de ses collègues ou subordonnés s'avérait être en danger…  
Mais comment faire face à l'homme le surplombant, bloquant toutes ses tentatives avec aisance et sans doute amusement ?  
Résolu, le hors-la-loi grogna sourdement de dépit et mordit légèrement, mais assez pour le surprendre, la langue du brun le dominant.

La stupeur et le recul du légiste permirent enfin à l'homme allongé de détourner la tête et de signifier à l'enquêteur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Néanmoins, il vit clairement la frustration et l'énervement teinter le magnifique regard empli de désir de Law. Clairement contrarié d'avoir été ainsi éconduit par l'instigateur de ce moment assez intense, Law fusilla du regard le blond.

« Avant de râler beau brun, jette un œil à ton horloge... »  
« … Oh merde ! » S'écria Law en partant comme une fusée vers son téléphone pour joindre l'officier Smoker »

Une sonnerie, une seconde, tout autant de battements de cœur manqués. Enfin…

_ Allo ? Law ?  
_ Smoker-ya, désolé, j'avais oublié de mettre à recharger mon téléphone, je viens tout juste de me réveiller ! Mentit affreusement bien Law, dissimulant juste assez le tremblement dans sa voix rendue rauque de désir.  
_ Sérieusement, Law ?  
_ Oui, la venue de… Sa venue m'a fait oublier mon téléphone, reprit-il en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer.  
_ Tu sais que je suis déjà dans le couloir de ton appartement, devant ta porte ? Annonça le blanc.  
_ … Demeura silencieux le plus jeune.

 _Merde… Merde… Merde ! Il faut qu'on bouge, qu'il dégage, je dois le protéger !_

_ Law ? Demanda-t-il en comprenant que quelque chose clochait.

Sans tarder, le brun fusa dans le salon pour libérer le blond et le cacher, mais au moment même où Law atteignit les poignets de celui-ci, à califourchon sur lui, Smoker termina de forcer la serrure et ouvrit donc la porte sur…  
Trafalgar, assis sur un homme inconnu, en train de… manipuler les menottes attachant ce dernier, les fesses en l'air… L'inconnu avait le tee-shirt relevé sur ses impeccables abdominaux, et fixait Smoker d'un air paniqué, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Law ? Fit d'une voix anormalement aigüe l'officier  
_ Smo-Smoker-ya ! On frappe avant d'entrer ! S'exclama le susnommé, rouge, en s'asseyant, droit comme un « i » sur le bassin de Marco.  
_ Je t'avais au téléphone et t'ai dit que j'étais devant ta porte… Rétorqua le policier en fermant la porte avant de s'y adosser, clairement surpris par la scène sous ses yeux.

 _La dernière fois que je l'ai surpris en mauvaise posture il m'a sorti cette même excuse… Dans quoi s'est-il fourré, nom d'un Roi des Mers !_

_ Qui est-ce ? Demanda sans détour l'ainé.  
_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Smoker-ya, répondit immédiatement le brun, la voix de nouveau normale mais froide, ses traits devenant plus fermés de seconde en seconde.

 _On dirait un prédateur acculé, bordel ! Il me fait quoi là ?!_ S'inquiéta Smoker.

_ Il y a un homme, sous toi, menotté, et clairement peu enchanté de ma présence. De plus, hier soir, tu étais en compagnie d'un dangereux criminel, et aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas gay. Law, je déteste me répéter… Qui est cet homme ?!

 _Crache le morceau Law, je t'en prie !_ Supplia intérieurement le blanc.

 _Hein ? Pas gay ? Sérieusement ?_ S'étonna Marco en haussant les sourcils de stupeur.

Malheureusement pour lui, Smoker repéra le changement d'expression de l'homme allongé, et comprit que, visiblement, l'un d'eux se trompait ou avait été mal informé… Le policier fronça davantage les sourcils, troublé. Evidemment, Trafalgar intervint face à ce froncement dubitatif :

_ Mon orientation sexuelle n'est pas- Je- Je peux tout à fait être bisexuel…  
_ Permets moi d'en douter… Grinça le plus âgé.  
_ Logan-ya, avertit le brun avec un ton glacial qui effraya les deux autres êtres humains.

L'utilisation du prénom de l'officier lui indiquait clairement de s'arrêter là. C'était un avertissement des plus explicites, tel un code entre les deux adultes. Un frisson d'effroi saisit le blanc, il s'approchait des limites, mais avait besoin de les franchir, cette fois-ci. La peur s'insinuant dans ses veines entama une danse lente, entrainant avec elle les muscles de son corps, les uns après les autres : le tremblement discret le prenait tout entier.  
Smoker le savait : l'emploi de son prénom le renvoyait toujours à sa première rencontre avec Law. Le jeune homme avait su démontrer… L'ampleur de ses talents lorsqu'il s'agissait de terroriser quelqu'un : Smoker avait pratiquement perdu le contrôle de sa vessie… Juste en entendant Law susurrer son prénom, une lueur meurtrière et folle dans les yeux, un scalpel entre les doigts…  
La folie du brun lui avait clairement indiqué qu'il y avait un point à ne pas atteindre, une barrière à ne pas forcer. Oh, bien sûr, Smoker aurait aussi bien pu refuser la candidature de Trafalgar, mais ses talents lui étaient indispensables, sans parler du fait que les légistes ne couraient malheureusement pas les rue de Moon Town !

_ Très bien… Il n'empêche que j'exige une explication valable quant à la présence de cet homme, et son nom, tenta avec un ton ferme l'officier.  
_ Je ne crois pas qu- commença Law.  
_ Marco.

Un silence s'empara de l'endroit. Law écarquilla les yeux, reportant son attention sur le hors-la-loi, toujours allongé, tandis que Smoker regardait le duo, surpris et satisfait de percer à jour quelques émotions du brun, tout en obtenant quelques informations. Bien sûr, la réaction de son subordonné en disait long sur l'homme actuellement soumis, et il fallait absolument creuser.

_ Marco, donc… Et que faites-vous dans la vie, jeune homme ? Interrogea le vieil officier.  
_ Je me plais à me retrouver entre une quelconque surface et Law-yoi, à vrai dire, c'est assez intéressant de pouvoir observer son regard prédateur alors qu'il s'apprête à… jouer avec moi, ou m'embrasser. Bon, j'avoue que les menottes, c'est nouveau-yoi… Fit Marco avec un sourire lubrique, déroutant autant Smoker que Law, qui d'ailleurs était désormais rouge comme une tomate.  
_ Je ne tenais pas à savoir ça, aussi faux puisse cela être, se reprit en soupirant Logan, je parlais de votre métier.  
_ Je sais, mais j'avoue qu'être attaché à un sofa et en position de vulnérabilité ne me donne pas envie de vous répondre…  
_ Ah ! Sembla réaliser le brun, se penchant à nouveau sur Marco pour le libérer.  
_ Au contraire, Law, arrête.  
_ Ne me donne-  
_ Pas d'ordre. Là, tu obéis.  
_ Qu-  
_ Eloigne-toi de lui, et laisse le tel qu'il est. Marco, vous aller me dire ce que je veux savoir, je n'autoriserai pas mon subordonné à vous libérer avant cela.  
_ Logan-ya… Je. Déteste. Les. Ordres, gronda dangereusement Law, lançant une œillade noire à l'homme, lui indiquant que là, il se mettait lui-même en danger.  
_ Law, cet homme est-  
_ Dangereux ? Tu sais pertinemment que je le suis au moins autant, menaça clairement Trafalgar en se relevant, attrapant un scalpel dissimulé dans le même temps sous les regards horrifiés des deux hommes restant.  
_ L- Law… Je… Je parlais de-  
_ La ferme, rétorqua avec tant de froideur le brun qu'il en était méconnaissable.

 _Merde… Merde… Merde !_ Couinèrent intérieurement le blond et le blanc.  
 _Je suis mort_ , réalisa Smoker.  
 _Je dois faire quelque chose_ , comprit tout de suite le mafieux.

_ Law-yoi… Appela alors l'homme allongé, espérant obtenir l'attention du légiste.  
_ M-Marco-ya ? Répondit avec hésitation l'ancien chirurgien en reprenant ses esprits.  
_ Détends-toi un peu, veux-tu ? Proposa-t-il, l'inquiétude déformant légèrement ses traits, juste assez pour que le brun le remarque.  
_ Oh… Oui, désolé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps de te libérer je pense, que Smoker-ya le veuille ou non, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du policier avant de se pencher de nouveau sur Marco et de le libérer.

Un silence emplit la pièce, tout juste dérangé par le bruit métallique des menottes malmenées. La tension diminua rapidement, devenant rapidement un simple souvenir récent.

Enfin, à l'instant même où les poignets du blond furent libres, l'homme inversa les positions d'un coup de hanche et se retrouva au-dessus de Law, lui volant un baiser avant de se relever, tendant une main au brun en souriant.

_ Tu es vraiment 'bi' Law ? S'étonna Smoker en changeant comme il pouvait de sujet, digérant difficilement que celui-ci ai outrepassé royalement ses ordres et son attitude ô combien affolante.  
_ Et bien… Chercha le susnommé tandis qu'il se relevait à l'aide de Marco.  
_ Si je puis me permettre, je crois que tu testes, Law, non ? Intervint le blond en passant ses bras autour de celui-ci.  
_ Je pense que… La phase de test est passée, j'apprécie ton contact donc…  
_ Donc ? Titilla Marco.  
_ Law ayant en temps normal une aversion pour les contacts physiques, tu peux déjà te considérer comme hautement privilégié sur le plan relationnel, expliqua l'ainé.  
_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, officier Smoker, je crois que c'est un sujet que Law et moi discuterons en votre absence, répondit avec tact et franchise le blond, sa voix étant dépourvue de reproche.  
_ Merci Marco-ya… Souffla le brun en posant son front sur l'épaule du blond, surprenant les deux autres grandement.

Un nouveau silence pris place, brisé par une boule de poils sautant sur l'épaule libre de Marco, achevant l'incrédulité du policier.

_ Hum, oui, quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais savoir… Êtes-vous le criminel qui est déjà entré en contact par deux fois avec Law ? Reprit Smoker.  
_ … S'inquiéta de nouveau le brun.  
_ Allez-vous me mettre derrière les barreaux ? Demanda directement le plus concerné, ce qui, cette fois-ci, acheva Trafalgar.  
_ Honnêtement ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Pourtant, je ne vais pas le faire.  
_ Oh, et pourquoi cela ? Fut curieux le criminel.  
_ Simple : Bepo vous fait confiance, et accessoirement, Law aussi. Vous avez abrégé les souffrances de Tashigi, et Law semble penser que quelque chose est possible avec vous, donc je vais vous tenir à l'œil.  
_ Que- ? S'offusqua Law.  
_ Désolé, je trouve ton chat plus raisonnable que toi par moment, et puis tu es dangereux, preuve à l'appui, alors que Bepo, non, expliqua Smoker comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
_ Me tenir à l'œil ? Vous ne voulez pas simplement être en contact avec moi ou recevoir des rapports de Law quant à ce que je pourrais l'aider à découvrir en limitant le danger autant de lui ?  
_ Je ferai ça quand je vous ferai aussi confiance. D'ailleurs, merci pour la carte des délimitations territoire…  
_ Oh, ça… Ce n'est rien. Je pense que je pouvais au moins vous amener le dernier élément sur lequel Elle enquêtait-yoi, fit-il simplement.  
_ Nyah… Réclama Bepo.  
_ Quoi ? Mais Law t'as remis des croquettes il n'y a même pas deux heures de cela ! Contesta le blond.  
_ Euh… Ne fut pas sûr l'officier.  
_ Il apprend vite, lui concéda le légiste avant de rire.  
_ Deux heures, hein… ? Releva alors l'ainé.  
_ Oui, pourquoi ? Ne comprit pas Marco.  
_ Si je me souviens bien… je cite : « désolé, j'avais oublié de mettre à recharger mon téléphone, je viens tout juste de me réveiller », énonça sans mal l'homme.  
_ Ah… Devina le mafieux.  
_ Tu mens effroyablement bien quand tu protège quelqu'un, félicita malgré le sarcasme évident le Chasseur Blanc. Tu devrais jouer les taupes ou te mettre à l'espionnage, proposa-t-il faussement.  
_ Uh… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas que tu… le rencontre, avoua piteusement le docteur.  
_ J'avais compris, asséna le flic, voulant clore le sujet. Bière ? Thé ? Café ? Demanda-t-il ensuite ?  
_ Pardon ? S'étonna le criminel.  
_ On se remet de nos émotions et on discute un peu, clarifia le blanc alors que son subordonné s'était déjà éclipsé dans la cuisine pour trouver de quoi faire.  
_ Oh, je vois, répondit bêtement le Phœnix.

Après un long silence et des boissons bien entamées, le trio relança d'un comme un accord la conversation :

_ Marco, comment vous surnomme-t-on dans votre groupe ?  
_ Au moins c'est direct, lui reconnut le susnommé après avoir manqué de s'étouffer.  
_ Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, se justifia le policier.  
_ Oui mais là c'est… Essaya de modérer le troisième homme.  
_ Je suis le Phœnix, déclara le mafieux, coupant court aux tentatives vaines de protection de l'autre.  
_ Donc, la tête du groupe, déduisit Smoker.  
_ Non, un exécutif important mais pas le chef, corrigea-t-il.  
_ Alors pourquoi un tel nom ? S'intéressa le plus âgé.  
_ Parce que c'est sympa à dessiner et remarquable assez facilement, et que nous manquions d'inspiration, je pense, ajouta-t-il après un instant d'hésitation et sur un ton plus léger. »

Pris au dépourvu et vraiment surpris, Smoker explosa de rire. Un rire franc et agréable, chaleureux, surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce. Après cela, la conversation devint bien plus légère et éloignée des sujets sensibles. Durant près de dix minutes, Law du négocier avec son supérieur pour éviter le poste promis aux contraventions, écopant au final d'une matinée d'entrainement supplémentaire.  
« Il a déjà le fessier ferme, c'est pas la peine-yoi », avait alors assuré Marco, achevant le duo d'enquêteur. Par la suite, ce fut le blond qui dut négocier avec le policier le droit d'accompagner de Trafalgar dans son jogging journalier et imposé. Il n'obtint le droit de n'accompagner l'homme qu'une fois sur trois, irrégulièrement, et encore, parce qu'il avait gagné au « pierre-feuille-ciseaux »…

Deux heures plus tard, Logan ressortit de l'appartement du brun, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il l'aimait bien ce… jeune homme-criminel-mais-honorable-potentiel-petit-ami-de-Law… Bon, il avait prévenu son psychopathe favori par message qu'il le voulait dans son bureau le lendemain à la première heure, mais il partait confiant, quoique perturbé, il avait encore du mal à imaginer le jeune avec quelqu'un d'autre que Nico Robin, une jeune femme avec qui il s'entendait très bien et à laquelle il ressemblait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer… Un homme… Pourquoi pas ?  
Marco et le légiste étaient quant à eux restés dans le logis et discutaient enfin de quelque chose d'important :

« Alors… Il ne te pensait pas… incliné vers les hommes-yoi ? Introduisit maladroitement le blond.  
_ Il faut dire qu'il ne m'a jamais vu avec un homme, ni même une femme, à vrai dire…  
_ Oh ?  
_ Mais, je pense qu'il a compris, désormais.  
_ Que tu étais « bi » ?  
_ Au moins gay et que ce n'était pas ses affaires.  
_ Il est vrai que tu as été très… éloquent quant à la limite à ne pas franchir, admit en frissonnant le mafieux.  
_ Désolé de m'être emporté, tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il en se remémorant son attitude.  
_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, au moins je sais que tu sais t'imposer-yoi, l'apaisa le Phœnix en le prenant dans ses bras.  
_ Hum. Oui. Au fait, tout à l'heure, nous parlions de ton « père »…  
_ J'aimerais que nous n'en parlions pas trop, il lui reste tout au plus un an à vivre donc…  
_ Non, je veux qu'on en parle, il y a quelque chose qui te dérange et je veux t'aider, contra le brun.  
_ Que veux-tu, soupira tristement le mafieux, je n'ai pas confiance dans ceux qui nous fournissent le médicament, alors… Lâcha l'homme, s'asseyant avec abattement sur le sofa.  
_ Qui vous fourn- Oh. La Donquichotte Family, comprit instantanément le docteur.  
_ Tout juste, confirma-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
_ Et le paiement est votre couverture et la drogue bleue, n'est-ce pas, devina Law.  
_ Promets-moi de ne rien dire, abandonna le blond.  
_ Evidemment, accepta sans mal celui-ci. Mais… Tu… Marco-ya ? S'inquiéta alors Trafalgar.  
_ Hum ? Renifla le susnommé.  
_ Tu pleures… ?  
_ Je… Je ne comprends pas l'état de « père », c'est si soudain, expliqua d'une voix étranglée le blond.  
_ Marco-ya, je veux t'aider… Apporte moi un échantillon du traitement de ton… « Père », si tu veux, j'y jetterai un œil, proposa le médecin.  
_ T'es légiste, chirurgien, enquêteur, hackeur ou chimiste ? Souffla son vis-à-vis.  
_ Je suis ce que j'ai besoin d'être ou ce qu'il faut que je sois à un moment précis, dit-il avec douceur en prenant la main de l'autre.  
_ Tu saurais être un petit-ami réconfortant d'ici quelques secondes ? Hésita son interlocuteur.  
_ Bien sûr, acquiesça gentiment Law, accueillant entre ses bras un « fils » démuni, un « petit-ami » attristé, et un « humain » ayant besoin de lui. Je suis là, Marco-ya, je suis là… Se mit-il alors à répéter en caressant les cheveux dorés de l'homme qui se laissait enfin aller.

* * *

 _Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé?  
_


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Hello!_**

 ** _Et oui, je suis de retour, après cinq long mois de silence... Désolée. J'ai quasiment arrêté d'écrire^^_**  
 ** _Bref, je vous poste la suite, et je me mets au chapitre 7, sachant pertinemment que vous allez m'étriper si je ne 'active pas un peu xD_**

 ** _Les reviews..._**  
 ** _Merci à vous de commenter ce que je fais, c'est toujours très encourageant et agréable ! Merci, merci, merci!_**

 ** _yasbaltrine_**  
 ** _Hello et merci!_**  
 ** _C'est en effet une scène que j'ai pris grand plaisir à créer, je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu ! :)_**

 ** _Traffy-D-Lamy  
Coucou petit poulpe! Me revoilà~  
Merci beaucoup, vraiment :)  
Les développements et changements sont souvent complexes à faire passer en douceur, ou à incorporer naturellement lorsqu'on veut réellement coller au caractère des personnages: OnePiece est un manga très exagéré, avec des réactions et des comportements qui ne nous sont pas naturelles, d'où des aspect "bâclés" lorsqu'on s'y conforme trop sans avoir l'impressionnante subtilité de Oda. (pour ma part, je pense que je perds le côté "manga" pour avantager le naturel^^)  
Tu risques de trouver ce chapitre un peu "bâclé" cela dit, je fais avancer un peu plus vite l'histoire je trouve x)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**

 **Chapitre 6 : Implications…**

Dans le silence de l'appartement, un homme caressait la nuque d'un autre, désormais endormi, blotti contre lui. Il avait fallu une demi-heure au blond pour lâcher prise sur la réalité et se laisser porter par l'inconscience d'un sommeil sans rêve. Depuis, le brun administrait de distraites caresses ci et là, passant de la nuque aux cheveux du mafieux. A côté de lui, Bepo s'était également couché, considérant que le calme ambiant dont semblaient avoir besoin les deux humains ne lui offrait pas d'occupation autre qu'une sieste.

Law quant à lui, malgré le calme dont il avait fait preuve afin d'apaiser son… D'ailleurs, comment définir cette relation naissante et pour le moins inédite ?  
Ami ? Absolument pas, le terme n'implique pas la proximité dont le duo faisait preuve.  
Sex-friend ? Et puis quoi encore ? De un, ils n'avaient même pas « sauté le pas », de deux, ce n'était pas là une situation que le docteur envisageait, de base !  
Petit ami ? Cela n'était-il pas censé impliquer une relation amoureuse ou quelque chose du genre ?  
Connaissance ? … Non, absolument pas.  
Allié ? Pour sûr, mais ce n'était pas assez.  
Copain ? Petit copain ? Hum, qui sait ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sujet, bien qu'il, certes, soit important, allait devoir attendre, surtout compte tenu du fait que le deuxième intéressé était actuellement endormi. Non, le problème au-devant des pensées du médecin était la santé du « père » de Marco :

L'oncle adoptif de Law n'avait jamais fait preuve de simplicité, ni n'avait traité d'égal à égal. Il s'était toujours fourvoyé de ses « associés », ses petites _marionnettes_ comme il aimait les appeler. Aussi éloigné Trafalgar eut-il été du business de l'homme en rose, il le savait : jamais Doflamingo ne passait de marché équitable, sans coup fourré, sans qu'il y ait anguille sous roche. L'alliance entre les deux mafias, telle que le Phœnix la lui avait décrite, était un marché équitable d'après ses connaissances et les mouvements des criminels, il y avait donc quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, qui n'allait pas… Si Marco l'avait informé des enjeux exacts de l'affaire, alors son « père » et ses « frères » avaient été trompés, où ne leur avait volontairement pas indiqué une autre condition de ce marché…

Le tout était désormais de savoir : Quel était donc le piège qui se refermait sur l'organisation du blond ?

 _Pourquoi faut-il que cet enfoiré à plume rose vienne m'emmerder ? Même indirectement il finit toujours par entacher mes jours et menacer des vies... Un jour il réussira à me faire tuer, vraiment…_ Jura silencieusement le légiste en serrant les dents de contrariété.

Il repensa alors à la dernière manigance du fou, ayant failli avoir raison de lui. Après tout, Il l'avait poussé à bout, et Il avait réussi son coup, ou presque : Law était trop talentueux pour se faire attraper, fort heureusement pour lui.

Les souvenirs de l'excitation qui avait suivi les moments pendant lesquels Law avait été en proie à l'intense dilemme, puis sa décision quand il l'eut prise, sa détermination… Et enfin, l'exaltation de la réussite, de la perfection de ses gestes… Suivit par la terrible conscience que quelque chose s'était alors brisé en lui, sans doute de manière irrémédiable.

Le visage paniqué de Smoker lui revint en mémoire, celui de la première confrontation, puis cette tension qui les habitait tous les deux lorsque le brun s'énervait devant le policier, et ce dernier visage, celui qui avait reflété la panique, la peur à l'état pur, la réalisation d'avoir été trop loin, d'avoir réveillé la noirceur sommeillant en Trafalgar… Ce visage-là, bien que source de jubilation pour le brun, lui arracha une grimace : à ce souvenir ce mêlait désormais celui de l'inquiétude de Marco, la terreur dans ses yeux habituellement si calme et apaisants. Il lui avait fait peur, mais l'homme avait su le faire revenir de la folie qui venait de s'emparer de lui.

Il avait sauvé une vie, lui, le criminel… Alors que l'ex-chirurgien, le légiste, le « gentil », avait été sur le point d'en prendre une de sang-froid.

Un frisson dévala l'échine de celui-ci, tandis qu'il refoulait les images, les souvenirs, tout. Se concentrant sur le « père » de son… de l'homme avec qui sa relation était toujours à définir, il se mit à réfléchir à un diagnostic malgré le trop peu d'éléments qu'il avait. Discrètement, il réveilla Bepo et lui intima de rester silencieux, ce que le petit animal fit sagement : il savait que son maître le récompenserai d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
A l'aide de gestes souples et lents pour ne pas déranger le corps assoupi sur lui, le chirurgien désigna un crayon à son matou, mimant un s'il te plait du bout des lèvres.

Malgré son poids, le chat descendit d'un saut gracieux et discret du meuble, avant de bondir sur la chaise la plus proche de sa cible, et d'attraper le crayon du bout de la patte. Il le coinça entre ses crocs avec difficulté mais y parvint, déposant l'objet sur la chaise et réitérant le manège pour le faire passer au sol.  
Sans tarder, il amena avec autant de dextérité que possible le crayon à son commanditaire, et attendit la demande suivante : Le minet n'était pas stupide : le crayon allait avec un support, mais seul son compagnon pouvait décider du quel.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Trafalgar était en train de noter ses idées et question sur sa pochette-cahier, caressant de l'autre main la tête du blond, une boule de poils s'étant blottie à nouveau contre lui, satisfaite de savoir que d'ici deux jours, un succulent carpaccio lui serait servi.

La concentration du docteur était telle qu'il ne remarqua pas les yeux endormis qui s'étaient ouverts sur lui, ni le corps qui avait doucement mais surement bougé de sorte à ce que le regard encore hagard puisse se poser sur les orbes argentés, brillant d'un éclat trahissant la réflexion intense dans laquelle s'était plongé le brun.

« Law-yoi ? Appela Marco en prenant mieux conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Pas de réponse, il comprit très vite que le brun était trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, et décida donc de montrer sa présence à son vis-à-vis de manière plus physique : Il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du brun, le faisant violement sursauter.

_ Ma- Marco-ya ? S'étonna-t-il.  
_ Tout juste, tu fais quoi ? J'ai dormis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.  
_ Je note mes idées, et tu as dormi… Presque deux heures, réfléchit le légiste en regardant l'horloge.  
_ Deux heures ? Et bien… Souffla le blond. Tes idées sur quel sujet ?  
_ L'affaire, l'alliance mafieuse, la santé de ton père, la définition de notre relation, des trucs comme ça quoi… Expliqua gentiment le docteur, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du criminel.  
_ Oh. Tu… oh et puis merde ! Lâcha-t-il. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?  
_ Y a-t-il une quelconque close dont tu ne m'as pas parlée quant à l'alliance avec la Donquichotte Family ?  
_ Non, le deal est très simple, notre prenons la responsabilité pour leur actes, les aidons à répandre la Blue dans Moon Town, ils récupèrent la majorité du bénéfice, et en échange, ils nous fournissent le traitement de père, nous permettant d'éviter l'hôpital.  
_ La Blue ? Releva Law.  
_ La Blue, la plume bleue, la haute azurée… La drogue sur laquelle tu enquêtes, expliqua Marco.  
_ Je vois. Tu n'as pas de rapport du moindre médecin pour ton père ?  
_ Si, mais seulement des docteurs au sein même de notre groupe ou de celui du Flamant Rose.  
_ C'est le dernier qui a décidé du traitement, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui, mais le raisonnement de celui-ci était censé et nos deux médecins semblaient assez d'accord, fit-il. « Père » semblait vouloir faire confiance à Doflamingo donc aucun de nous ne s'est… interposé.  
_ As-tu songé à aller voir le personnel de l'hôpital de la ville ?  
_ Seulement celui de la clinique privée à une petite heure de route d'ici, vers le Nord, la conclusion du médecin était sans appel : la même que celle qu'on a eu de la part des Donquichotte. C'est ce qui a fait se décider « père ».  
_ Je vois… Murmura Trafalgar en notant quelque chose.  
_ D'autres questions ? L'invita le blond.  
_ Le nom de… Des tiens ?  
_ Attends, vous ne l'avez vraiment pas ? S'exclama de surprise le mafieux.  
_ Comment ça, « vous ne l'avez vraiment pas » ?  
_ J'ai toujours cru que… Que la taupe blaguait quand il nous disait en pouffant que les policiers nous appelaient « La Mafia du Phœnix », avoua le hors-la-loi.  
_ Il est vrai que le fait qu'on t'appelle le Phœnix voire le Phœnix Bleu me faisait penser que le nom était différent, mais…  
_ On nous appelle les « Pirates de Shirohige », l'informa le mafieux.

Le nom arracha un rire franc au brun, que le criminel sous ses yeux ne sut comment interpréter, optant finalement pour un froncement de sourcil interrogateur.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, s'amusa l'homme, c'est juste que Tashigi et moi nous aimions faire quelques farces ci et là à quelques collègues, surtout Teach, et signions « Heart Pirates »…  
_ Teach ?  
_ Un con macho plein de graisse et malpropre qui est censé me servir de coéquipier, récita d'un air blasé le légiste.  
_ Et donc toi et le meilleur élément des forces de l'ordre faisiez des farces ? Sacrés gamins ! S'amusa le mafieux. Et ce nom… Peut-être sommes nous fait l'un pour l'autre, qui sait ? Proposa tendrement le blond.

A ces mots, le brun sourit, touché, et se pencha immédiatement pour happer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, entamant un baiser doux et lent.

Lorsque le duo de sépara, la question de la relation leur revint à l'esprit, leur faisant poser à l'unisson cette question :

_ Je suis quoi, pour toi ?

Un silence prit place, rapidement brisé par le plus dégourdi des deux. Il se redressa et s'assit face à son interlocuteur et parla, les yeux dans les siens :

_ Law-yoi, comment… comment me considère-t-tu ?  
_ Je… Je l'ignore, avoua le susnommé. Pas comme un ami, ni comme un… un sex-friend, et pas comme une connaissance. Je ne peux néanmoins pas nous limiter à ses alliés mais ne sait si tu… Si tu veux avoir… une…  
_ Une relation ? L'aida le hors-la-loi.  
_ Oui, soupira-t-il.  
_ Je pense qu'il est tôt pour parler d'amour, Law-yoi, mais j'avoue sans mal être foutrement attiré par toi, et pas que sur un plan physique. Après, tout dépend de toi, offrit le blond.

Immédiatement, le brun se referma, surprenant son interlocuteur. Néanmoins, ce dernier compris très rapidement que c'était pour mieux réfléchir : après tout, ce genre de situation n'arrivait pas bien souvent…

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Marco observa le légiste, enfermé dans une prison de pensées. Contre lui était venu se frotter Bepo, s'attirant les faveurs du mafieux. Lorsqu'enfin le médecin sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité, il braqua son regard dans celui du criminel et dit :

_ Je pense que je suis comme toi, à quelques bizarreries près.  
_ Trafalgar Law, voulez-vous sortir avec moi ? Demanda, non sans un immense sourire, le blond.  
_ Ce serait un honneur, accepta-t-il, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.  
_ Nyaah ! S'enjoua le félin entre deux avant de sauter au sol pour sortir de la pièce, leur offrant une certaine intimité.  
_ Ton chat est tout de même très humain… Remarqua avec amusement le Phœnix.  
_ Il fallait bien que quelqu'un compense mon manque d'humanité, plaisanta à moitié le brun.  
_ Bah voyons… Ria son vis-à-vis en venant l'embrasser tendrement. »

Ils restèrent ainsi encore une bonne demi-heure, partageant silences, regards et baisers. C'est en osant un regard vers l'heure avancée que Marco comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il expliqua à son désormais petit-ami que les siens l'attendaient pour une réunion, et qu'il se voyait mal arriver en retard puisqu'il aurait à justifier celui-ci et risquait de mettre en danger son brun ténébreux. Law s'avéra compréhensif, bien qu'il refusa de laisser l'homme s'en aller sans un baiser, et un deuxième, non, en fait, il en voulut une bonne quinzaine, mais le blond de lui en refusa aucun, et les lui accorda même de bon cœur. Lorsque le mafieux mit le pied dans le couloir de l'appartement, Bepo se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher une dernière caresse, et Trafalgar en profita pour exiger un accès au dossier médical du « père », ainsi qu'un échantillon du traitement de ce dernier : il ne faisait pas confiance au Flamant et quelque chose lui hurlait d'examiner le cas médical de « Shirohige » (puisque Marco lui avec assuré que c'était ainsi qu'on nommait son père »).

Non sans un rictus peu convaincu, le Phœnix accepta, bien qu'il ajoutât que les documents demandés ne seraient pas tout de suite dans ses mains, puis il embrassa le coin des lèvres du légiste avant de partir, quasiment en retard.

Jetant un regard à son téléphone, Law remarqua que Smoker lui avait laissé un certain nombre de messages : il revenait sur l'idée de le voir au bureau à la première heure le lendemain et réclamait la présence du médecin au plus tôt le jour même, dans la morgue pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Le dernier message semblait irradier de colère, le Chasseur Blanc avait visiblement découvert le virus espion sur son ordinateur et se doutait que l'ancien Chirurgien était derrière cette intrusion illégale.  
A la fin du message coléreux était écrit un retour sur le désir de voir Trafalgar dans les plus brefs délais : Il avait moins de 15 minutes pour être à la morgue, avec une excellente raison où Smoker ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Merde… Bepo je dois y aller, soit sage.  
_ Nyaaaaah ?  
_ Smoker n'est pas très content, je vais éviter de m'attirer davantage ses foudres, s'excusa-t-il.  
_ Ny-ah ? S'assura le minet.  
_ Oui, je pense à ton carpaccio, s'amusa le brun en administrant une petite caresse au matou avant de filer vers son rendez-vous. »

Le problème était que le légiste ne conduisait pas. Il n'avait jamais passé son permis malgré le fait qu'il savait parfaitement conduire une voiture. Pourquoi ? Pour commencer, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un bien aussi gros qu'un véhicule, ensuite, il préférait l'aspect pratique des motos, mais là encore, il n'avait ni le permis, ni le moyen de transport. Ensuite, il vivait près du poste de police, et s'y rendait à pieds en environ 25 minutes, et se trouvait à 20 minutes à pieds de l'hôpital où il exerçait par le passé.

Cependant, là, il aurait tué pour une voiture : il lui restait moins de 15 minutes pour arriver à la morgue, et allait donc devoir courir, et pas qu'un peu…

C'est le visage écarlate, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant que Law arriva dans sa zone de travail. Il était tellement défait par la course haletante qu'il venait de faire et par les sensations douloureuses dans son corps qu'il ne remarqua pas Smoker, ni le direct que celui-ci lui assena.

 _Whaaaa ! Il est vraiment hors de lui…_ Songea douloureusement le brun.

« Un virus espion ?! Sérieusement ? Sur mon ordinateur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête bordel ?! S'écria le policier, tout aussi rouge que le légiste mais pour une toute autre raison.  
_ Ouch… Geint le docteur en se tâtant la mâchoire. Je cherche la taupe, Smoker-ya.  
_ Sur MON ordinateur ?! Hurla-t-il.  
_ Sur tous les ordinateurs, contra le plus jeune. Sur le tien et le mien aussi, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons lorsque le virus sera découvert et la nouvelle propagée ! Rétorqua d'une voix forte et très agacée l'homme.  
_ Oh. Comprit alors le blanc, se trouvant soudainement très stupide. Mais, pourquoi ? C'est pas légal… Couina-t-il.  
_ Parce qu'on perd du temps et que c'est discret. Une fois la taupe mise à nu, on pourra l'espionner à son insu, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Intelligent mais pas légal, grinça malgré lui l'Officier. Où est Marco ?  
_ A une réunion avec les siens, il est parti avant moi, fit simplement le chirurgien.  
_ Tu as récolté des informations de lui ? Demanda Logan.  
_ Eh bien, oui… Mais… Hésita-t-il.  
_ Tu dois trier ce que tu me dis ou non, devina immédiatement le plus âgé.

Le légiste hocha la tête, un regard désolé sans ses yeux.

_ Je comprends, soupira le blanc. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me-

Le téléphone de Trafalgar sonna, interrompant son vis-à-vis.

_ Réponds, l'incita ce dernier.  
_ Allo ? Fit-il en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro.  
_ Law-yoi, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta la voix au bout du fil.  
_ Marco-ya ? S'étonna le brun.  
_ Quand on parle du loup, grogna le policier.  
_ La taupe m'a dit t'avoir vu entrer comme une furie, rouge et haletant, au bureau, que ce passe-t-il ? S'enquit le blond, la voix détachée montrant qu'il n'était pas seul, mais pas assez détachée pour masquer l'inquiétude de l'homme..  
_ Rien, convocation express par Smoker-ya, l'apaisa son petit-ami.  
_ Pourquoi ? Tu devais lui rendre des comptes demain matin.  
_ Il a changé d'avis et découvert mon virus espion, soupira le brun.  
_ A parce qu'en plus il était au courant pour ça aussi ?! S'irrita le sujet de la conversation.  
_ Oui, il en avait trouvé les exemplaires sur mon ordinateur lors de son premier passage chez moi, l'informa le légiste.  
_ Tu es encore avec lui ? Comprit le mafieux.  
_ Brillant ! S'exaspéra le blanc. Mets le haut-parleur, ordonna-t-il.  
_ Un instant Marco-ya, je nous mets en haut-parleur… S'exécuta le docteur.  
_ Entendu, n'y vit pas d'inconvénient l'homme.  
_ Bien, Marco, j'étais en train de demander à notre ami commun les informations qu'il avait obtenu de toi.  
_ … Fut silencieux le couple.  
_ Mais monsieur hésitait car il n'a pas eu le temps de trier ce qu'il pouvait ou non me révéler, continua Smoker d'une voix accusatrice et pleine de reproche. Pourrais-tu par hasard éclairer sa lanterne ?  
_ Law-yoi ?  
_ Oui ?  
_ Tout mais pas « père », d'accord ?  
_ Merci, fut soulagé le brun.  
_ Ce n'est rien, mais tu me dois un carpaccio, ria gentiment le hors-la-loi.  
_ Passe ce soir, je comptais en acheter en partant du bureau, s'amusa Law.  
_ Tu avais déjà prévu le coup ? S'étonna Marco.  
_ Je dois un carpaccio à Bepo.  
_ Pourquoi ? S'intéressa le blanc, coupant l'herbe sous le pied du blond.  
_ Service complexe rendu, c'est notre manière de faire.  
_ Il a fait quoi ? Interrogea le mafieux, devançant cette fois-ci le policier.  
_ Il est allé me chercher un crayon et de quoi noter tout à l'heure, comme ça je ne t'ai pas dérangé dans ta sieste, expliqua le brun.  
_ Il est doué, firent à l'unisson les deux autres, s'arrachant un rire franc dans le même temps.  
_ Il fallait bien que le chat soit à l'image de son maître : brillant, continua de rire Marco.  
_ Quoi que peut-être un peu plus humain, blagua gentiment Smoker tandis que la tension retombait.  
_ Hey ! S'indigna faussement le brun.  
_ Oh, Law-yoi, c'est inutile de faire semblant d'être mécontent, tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, souffla Marco pour se calmer.  
_ Tsss, fit claquer sa langue le jeune homme.

Des voix se firent entendre derrière le blond, le rappelant à la réunion.  
_ Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser. Et Smoker, je vous apprécie, vraiment, mais je vous prierai de ne pas violenter de quelque manière que ce soit notre ami commun, que ce soit en le faisant accourir en urgence à la morgue ou en lui faisait subir un entrainement trop intense.  
_ Dans ce cas, on va dire que ça ne s'applique qu'à partir de maintenant, répondit avec un sérieux presque comique le blanc.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
_ Qu'il m'a mis une droite à mon arrivée, soupira le brun, fatigué qu'on tente de le protéger ou de décider de ce que les gens avaient ou non le droit de faire avec lui.  
_ … Fut silencieux le mafieux.  
_ Tu as mis un virus espion dans mon ordinateur, tu as pris des risques inconsidérés, tu es un psychopathe et tu traînes avec un criminel lié au meurtre de ma subordonnée, fallait que ça sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre, se défendit le Chasseur Blanc.  
_ Mouai, grogna le blond.  
_ Ça va, je vais juste avoir un hématome, c'est rien, intervint Trafalgar pour apaiser les tensions.  
_ Grmph. Je vous laisse, je dois y aller… Dit-il en raccrochant.  
_ Un carpaccio pour Bepo ? Vraiment ?  
_ Service simple : pâtée le soir-même. Service plus compliqué : un peu de mon repas le lendemain. Service complexe : Carpaccio dans les deux jours qui suivent.  
_ Il ferait sans doute un meilleur équipier que Teach, s'amusa le policier.  
_ Il était le second des Heart Pirates, tu sais.  
_ … Ce qui… ce qui explique la pluie de savon sur Teach, mise en place contre la grille d'aération au-dessus de sa tête. Un humain ne serait jamais passé, je m'étais souvent demandé quel était le fin mot de l'histoire, avoua l'officier.  
_ Je le savais ! Jubila le brun. Tu n'avais pas compris comment nous avions fait, Tashigi pensait que tu avais deviné, mais non ! Ahah ! Une affaire non résolue par le Chasseur Blanc, titilla le légiste.  
_ Maintenant que je le sais, je peux te le dire : tu recommences quand tu veux cette farce-là.  
_ Uh ? Ne comprit pas le médecin.  
_ Ça sentait bon partout… Se souvint avec nostalgie le plus âgé.  
_ D'accord, mais c'est toi qui paye le carpaccio dans ce cas.  
_ Marché conclu, sourit-il. »

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié que son cadet lui devait quelques informations, et le lui rappela quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le silence était revenu les embrasser. Pour son plus grand bonheur, le brun s'exécuta immédiatement, ne mentionnant juste pas ce qu'avait cité Marco : « père ». La quantité d'information recueillie par l'enquêteur en herbe était impressionnante. Certes, il les avait obtenues d'un des exécutifs des Pirates de Shirohige, puisque tel était le nom de la mafia à laquelle appartenait le blond, mais ce dernier avait divulgué ces connaissances si convoitées en sachant pertinemment que le docteur allait devoir les répéter à son supérieur. Cela laissait Logan songeur : pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Évidemment, ce détail fut relégué au fond de son esprit, puisque désormais le temps pressait, Smoker devait noter le maximum d'informations, de préférence en les codant, pour ne pas oublier ces précieuses données.

Il laissa ensuite le brun s'en aller, n'ayant rien de plus à lui demander dans l'immédiat, si ce n'est de faire preuve d'attention et de rester en sécurité.

Néanmoins, Law ne partit pas, et attendit en silence que le blanc termine sa tâche. Quand l'ainé des deux releva le nez de sa paperasse et qu'il réalisa que le légiste était toujours présent, il s'en étonna et en demanda la raison à son vis-à-vis.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour… Les cachoteries, la menace, d'ailleurs, il faut que je pense à remercier Marco, il t'a sauvé la vie. Et il est peut-être tant que tu en saches un peu plus sur moi…  
_ Un peu plus sur toi ? Répéta avec hébétement le policier.  
_ Un peu plus sur ma… famille. Suite au décès de mes parents j'ai été adopté. Je suppose que le nom de Donquichotte ne t'est pas étranger... Commença Law, une voix légèrement tremblante, montrant à son interlocuteur qu'il s'agissait pour Trafalgar d'un effort considérable de s'ouvrir et se révéler ainsi.

Tout de suite, Smoker se tendit, se redressant avec appréhension, terrifié par tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre. Law avait commencé fort : bien sûr qu'il connaissait ce nom, et ce qu'il se trouvait derrière cette suite de lettres.  
Néanmoins, il remarqua aussi que sa propre inquiétude n'aidait pas le brun, et que ce dernier attendait son feu vert pour continuer à s'expliquer. Quelque chose dans la posture et l'expression du jeune homme donnait l'impression d'être soudainement fragile, faible, malade. Face à ce vieux policier ne se dressait plus Trafalgar Law, l'ancien chirurgien, homme endurci et fort. Non, devant les yeux du blanc, à cet instant précis, s'était un enfant traumatisé qui désirait s'exprimer.

_ Law… Souffla d'incrédulité le Chasseur Blanc. Veux-tu qu'on aille ailleurs pour parler de ça ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon bureau, offrit-il pour aider le susnommé.

Un hochement hésitant de tête lui répondit. Gentiment, il prit le tissu du pull au niveau du poignet droit de l'homme, veillant à ne pas initier le moindre contact physique de peur qu'il ne se referme.

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, sortit en entrainant doucement avec lui le médecin. Le duo se rendit dehors, jusque dans la voiture du plus âgé. Là, Smoker s'enquit de la direction à prendre, ce à quoi le brun répondit en murmurant deux petits mots : « Chez moi ».

Le trajet se déroula en silence. A leur arrivée, Bepo ne miaula pas, sentant que cela n'aiderai pas son compagnon. Logan prépara sans un mot un chocolat chaud avec du miel, et installa doucement le légiste dans le sofa, lui fourrant les deux plaids dans les bras pour qu'il s'y enveloppe, ce qu'il fit très vite.

La boule de poils et de douceur qu'était le minet vint aussi sur le meuble, passant par le haut du dossier pour tirer sur les ficelles des rideaux, rendant l'endroit plus fermer et intime. Puis, il retourna à sa place habituelle : blotti contre Law.

D'un regard, le brun indiqua à son ami humain qu'il était prêt et attendait le départ.

_ Raconte-moi. » Fit simplement le blanc.

Lorsque Marco pénétra dans le couloir de l'immeuble, la Lune avait déjà chassé l'astre du jour. La pénombre régnant dans l'appartement malgré la porte non verrouillée alerta le mafieux. La lumière ne filtrait pas sous la porte et l'ombre de l'habituel verrou était manquante. L'absence de bruit ne le rassurait pas non plus, mais pas du tout. A pas de loup, l'homme avança, veillant à ne pas émettre le moindre son. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit immédiatement la forme allongée de Smoker, au sol, inanimé.  
A côté de lui, une tasse gisait, brisée. Son contenu était répandu et touchait légèrement la chevelure d'asphalte du blessé.

 _Il se passe donc bien quelque chose…_

Des yeux, le blond chercha Law et Bepo, pour n'entendre qu'un miaulement éraillé et apeuré provenant du réfrigérateur. A la hâte, le hors-la-loi parcouru tout l'habitat à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de vie autre, mais il dû très vite se rendre à l'évidence : personne d'autre n'était présent. Alors, il allait libérer le pauvre minet grelotant et bloqué dans la partie freezer, heureusement défectueuse du meuble, l'enveloppant dans une couverture et le blottissant contre lui. Le chat était clairement trop froid pour son bien, c'est pourquoi Marco tentait de le réchauffer pendant qu'il se penchait sur le Chasseur Blanc. La flaque de sang en dessous de lui était trop petite pour être inquiétante, le pouls de l'homme était faible mais réel et tangible, sa respiration était quasiment indiscernable mais elle aussi présente. Néanmoins, le liquide carmin tachant le crâne légèrement dégarni montrait clairement que quelque chose devait être fait.

 _Bon, une ambulance devrait suffire…_

Marco prit le téléphone fixe des lieux et contacta les urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche. Il ne donna pas son nom, juste l'adresse et indiqua qu'il emmenait le chat. Il déclina sans mal l'identité de l'officier au sol, et assura que l'homme n'était pas en danger immédiat de mort, bien qu'évidemment blessé et incapacité pour au moins une semaine au vue des blessures visibles. Lorsque son interlocuteur lui indiqua qu'un véhicule était en route et qu'il pouvait raccrocher, le criminel s'exécuta et s'agenouilla aux côtés du blanc.

« Smoker-yoi… tenta-t-il. »

Un silence lui répondit, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il persévéra, appela, secoua gentiment, gifla un peu plus fortement, et parvint à ses fins : Les yeux vitreux et hagards du blessé s'ouvrirent.

Le plus jeune souffla de soulagement et continua de l'aider à se réveiller, à reprendre peu à peu pieds dans la réalité. Quand enfin le policier reconnu Marco, il se tendit et se souvint.

« L-Law ! S'exclama-t-il.  
_ Exactement, que s'est-il passé ? Où est-il ? Qui vous a fait ça-yoi ? Demanda immédiatement le blond, la mâchoire serrée.  
_ Je… Aucune idée. Il avait voulu me raconter son passé, me parler de son lien avec- Oh. Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant, je ne vais-  
_ Donquichotte, devina le mafieux. Continuez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus dure que ne l'avait voulue.  
_ Il m'a expliqué ce que son oncle lui avait fait, comment son père avait réagi, il m'a parlé de sa sœur, supposée morte aussi… Et il avait presque terminé son récit, il était dans un état de tristesse et de fragilité que je n'avais jamais vu, et… nous étions tellement dans notre bulle que nous n'avons pas remarqué les gars qui entraient.  
_ « Les gars » ? Releva-t-il.  
_ Un blond qui me disait quelque chose, avec un regard fou et une mâchoire très large, et deux autres hommes...  
_ Bellamy-yoi, comprit avec terreur son vis-à-vis.

A l'entente de ce nom, Smoker se tendit à nouveau.

_ Oui, c'était lui ! Confirma-t-il.  
_ Merde, le Flamant… Jura le Phœnix.  
_ Flamant ? Interrogea le blanc.  
_ Donquichotte Doflamingo, le Flamant Rose-yoi, développa l'autre.  
_ Alors c'était vrai… Bepo va bien ? S'enquit-il alors.  
_ Nyah, lui assura d'un miaulement faible le susnommé.  
_ Le carpaccio sera pour une autre fois, Bepo-yoi, s'excusa-t-il. Quelle heure était-il ?  
_ Peut-être 19h, voire 19h30, gémit le blanc.  
_ Il y a presque une heure et demie ?! Bordel ! Cracha le mafieux. Je dois y aller, il faut le retrouver ! L'ambulance devrait être là d'ici cinq minutes Smoker-yoi.  
_ Fonce, acquiesça le policier.  
_ Je dépose ce matou en sécurité et je ramène Law, promit-il en se levant.  
_ Attends ! Appela l'enquêteur.  
_ Qu'y a-t-il ?  
_ Law et toi, vous êtes…  
_ C'est mon petit-ami, lui répondit Marco.  
_ Prends soin de lui, le congédia Smoker.  
_ Cela va de soi-yoi ! »

Le blond descendit deux à deux les marches, Bepo dans les bras. Il était furieux, contre la Family, contre Smoker, contre lui-même.  
Il était fou de rage et comptait tout faire pour retrouver le blond aussi vite que possible.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas voir le duo d'ambulanciers. Il s'arrêta in extremis dans sa course, juste devant eux et manquant de les renverser. Il s'excusa en vitesse, leur indiqua qu'ils seraient plus rapide en passant par l'escalier et leur remis les clefs qu'il avait trouvées sur la porte.

Il repartit avec encore plus d'empressement, s'engouffrant dans les ruelles, les unes après les autres en direction de son propre appartement pour y déposer le félin étrangement calme dans ses bras.  
Au détour d'une avenue bondée, son téléphone sonna, le surprenant assez pour qu'il se prenne le coin d'une poubelle violement et lui arracher un juron coloré.

« Allo ?  
_ Je t'ai vu passé devant moi comme une furie, tu t'es trouvé un animal de compagnie ? Demanda la voix au bout du fil.  
_ Non, c'est celui d'un ami, je dois le garder quelques temps, répondit rapidement le blond en reprenant son chemin.  
_ Et tu vas où ? Tu as des projets pour ce soir ? Interrogea l'homme.  
_ Pas qui te regardent-yoi, s'irrita légèrement le mafieux.  
_ Marco, je t'ai vu, tu es clairement nerveux, c'est visible au premier coup d'œil, que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Mon ami a des ennuis, l'informa-t-il brièvement, maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais plus vite sans un téléphone à l'oreille.  
_ Attends ! S'écria son contact au téléphone. Le chat n'avait pas l'air bien, tu devrais le déposer chez quelqu'un le temps que tu aides ton… ami. D'ailleurs, qui est-ce ? S'enquit la voix.  
_ Pas tes affaires-yoi, mais merci du conseil, admit le blond en s'arrêtant et constatant qu'en effet, Bepo était visiblement endormi ou inconscient malgré le mouvement de son porteur.  
_ Marco, ne t'embarque pas dans une combine dangereuse, hein ?  
_ Pff, fut la réponse du mafieux tandis qu'il repartit vers son antre.

Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre du côté de l'interlocuteur du Phœnix.

_ Merde ! Marco, il parait que la Hyène a fait une descente chez le légiste et qu'il ont blessé Smoker ! Père n'avait pas donné son accord ! Pensa-t-il l'informer.  
_ Je sais ! Hurla le blond, désormais hors de lui avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.  
_ … Le chat est celui du légiste, devina l'homme dont la voix semblait désormais essoufflée.  
_ Oui-yoi, soupira le démasqué.  
_ J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux ! S'exclama l'autre.  
_ Je…

Des bruits de courses commencèrent à résonner non loin de l'avenue.

_ Merde ! Marco ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas t'allier aux flics ! Fit la voix, au téléphone et derrière le blond.  
_ Je ne trahirai pas les nôtres-yoi! S'offusqua le blond en se retournant vers son ami, haletant et arrivant vers lui, le rouge aux joues et l'incertitude dans le regard.  
_ Tu traines avec eux, pourquoi ? Demanda d'une voix tremblante de douleur le brun devant lui.  
_ De un, je ne traine qu'avec Law, Smoker l'a simplement très vite découvert-yoi. De deux, vous êtes ma famille, je ne ferais rien qui puisse nous nuire. De trois, Law est médecin, et semble vouloir examiner le dossier médical de Père. Il n'a pas confiance en le Flamant-yoi, et désormais, je sais qu'il a raison de se méfier de lui comme de la peste.  
_ On sait qu'il est fourbe, et alors ?  
_ Law a déjà eu affaire à lui, et plusieurs fois, j'en suis presque sûr. Je lui ai parlé de la clinique qui a confirmé le diagnostic du toubib du Rose, il a eu l'air de réaliser quelque chose et m'a semblé inquiet quand il a noté quelque chose. Il y a anguille sous roche, il m'avait prévenu-yoi !  
_ Et tu vas croire un flic ? Doutait toujours un peu son « frère ».  
_ Ace, crois-moi, on peut avoir confiance en lui, rétorqua avec un regard brillant le criminel.  
_ Il a quelque chose entre toi et lui ? Comprit le susnommé.  
_ On… On sort ensembles depuis ce midi, avoua-t-il.  
_ … Fé… Félicitations ?  
_ Merci.  
_ Nyaaaa… Geint la boule de poils contre lui.  
_ Bepo-yoi, comment te sens-tu ?

L'animal émit un son faible et très similaire à un couinement avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre le torse du blond.

_ Il a besoin de soin, statua immédiatement Ace.  
_ Je connais un vétérinaire qui me doit quelques services-yoi, indiqua le mafieux en reprenant sa course, son « frère » sur les talons. »

Près de 10 minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient en sueur, à bout de souffle et le corps hurlant sa douleur, devant une clinique vétérinaire. Marco ouvrit la porte et traversa le couloir drôlement coloré mais apaisant. Ils ne se firent même pas remarquer par le secrétaire, concentré sur un dossier de perruche assez tenace. Le Phœnix passa, accompagné de son ami, par la salle d'attente, sans s'y arrêter, s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs des clients présents. Ace leur jeta une œillade leur faisant à tous détourner les yeux, terrifiés.  
Finalement, le duo pénétra dans le bureau au fond du second couloir, sans même frapper. Ils tombèrent donc sur une scène peu banale : Un homme échevelé à la blouse déchiquetée sur ses épaules, la joue droite et les avant-bras en sang, en train de prendre la température d'une loutre visiblement anesthésié de fait de son agressivité manifeste.

« Ma-Marco ? S'étonna d'une voix très aigüe le jeune homme, adoptant une posture très soumise malgré le fait qu'il soignait l'animal entre ses mains.  
_ Penguin, le salua le susnommé.  
_ Moi c'est Ace, fit le second en comprenant tout de suite que le docteur savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient des hors-la-loi.  
_ J-je… enchanté, l'accueillit d'un sourire peu assuré le médecin. Marco, je te jure que j'ai rien dit d'important ! S'exclama-t-il.  
_ La ferme, je sais. T'es trop intelligent pour trop en avoir révélé à Tashigi lorsqu'elle avait déjà un avis de chasse sur sa tête-yoi, soupira le Phœnix.

Le vétérinaire souffla de soulagement, avant de réaliser qui était dans les bras du mafieux.

_ Bepo ? Qu'est-ce que- Que lui est-il arrivé ?! S'écria-t-il en reposant tout de suite la loutre dans un panier pour se précipiter vers le félin.  
_ Tu le connais ? S'étonna le blond.  
_ Evidemment, c'est mon ami et moi qui l'avons offert à-

Un silence prit place, les prunelles sombres du docteur se ternir de méfiance et de rage. L'expression de l'homme changea en un instant, du tout au tout. La posture soumise et inquiète devint menaçante et tremblante de colère suite à la réalisation. Il repéra le sang sur le poignet du porteur du chat, il ne lui en fallut pas plus : Il sortit de sous son clavier un scalpel et le pointa vers le duo.  
Ace eut un mouvement de recul, clairement surpris, tandis que Marco fermait les yeux, reconnaissant cette attitude.

_ Que. Lui. Avez. Vous. Fait ? Demanda d'une voix terriblement calme l'homme armé.  
_ Ce n'est pas nous, repose ça, Law est infiniment plus terrifiant que toi de toute manière-yoi.

L'incompréhension passa dans le regard du médecin, l'hésitation infime qui le saisit suffit au blond : il lui arracha la lame de la main et la posa derrière lui.

_ Un enfoiré a fait une descente chez lui, Smoker est à l'hôpital mais va bien, il est bien sonné. Bepo était dans le freezer de Law, qui a disparu.  
_ Le freezer ? Hoqueta-t-il. Combien de temps ?!  
_ Une heure à une heure trente-yoi, répondit-il avec rage. Je te le laisse, tu t'en charges, je le veux sur pattes pour le retour de son maître, ordonna le mafieux en déposant le matou dans les bras du docteur, qui hocha frénétiquement la tête.  
_ Retrouvez le, et vite. C'est mon ami… Supplia ce dernier.  
_ Evidemment-yoi, fit Marco en repartant au pas de course. »

Penguin termina d'un coup de crayon le rapport sur la loutre endormie, n'étant là que pour un bilan annuel, et commença immédiatement à s'occuper du minet. Il le débarrassa de la couverture et félicita mentalement le Phœnix pour y avoir pensé. Sans trainer, il s'attela à faire remonter en douceur la température corporelle du félin, même si ce dernier détestait les bains. Il profita d'un instant ou Bepo était tranquille et en sécurité pour appeler son secrétaire :

« Penguin ?  
_ Reporte à demain le reste des RDV s'il te plait, j'ai un patient urgent là…  
_ Il te reste juste deux chiens et un hamster, et ils sont déjà en salle d'attente, contra l'autre.  
_ Sachi, le chat est en grave hypothermie, je peux pas m'occuper d'eux ce soir, il est déjà tard, répondit-il en omettant volontairement le nom du félin.  
_ Ok, mais tu me dois un diner et tu fais la vaiselle pour les deux semaines à suivre. J'arrive pour t'aider à ramener la loutre à son propriétaire et ensuite je gère ta paperasse.  
_ Bien sûr, accepta-t-il. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, un roux en salopette blanche vint récupérer la loutre endormie, étonné qu'elle ait dû être anesthésiée. Il remarqua la blouse déchirée de partout et comprit très vite, soupirant en songeant à l'état du propriétaire du vêtement en lambeaux.

Il du ensuite s'occuper du propriétaire mécontent de l'état de somnolence de la créature, lui expliquant que si l'animal est trop ingérable il peut devenir nécessaire de l'endormir. Il en profita pour conseiller les services d'une amie versée dans le dressage, conseil que le propriétaire accueillit avec soulagement.

Enfin, il put retourner auprès de Penguin. Il ne s'attendait en revanche absolument pas à reconnaitre le chat actuellement en soin.

« Je pense que tu as oublié de mentionner le nom de ton patient, tout à l'heure, fit-il d'une voix pleine de reproche.  
_ Tu aurais voulu venir de suite, retardant l'écartement des autres patients, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ? C'est la première fois que je vois Bepo dans cet état…  
_ Une bonne heure dans le freezer de Law, grinça l'interrogé, et heureusement que notre ami n'a pas encore changé son réfrigérateur…  
_ Pourquoi a-t-il fait- non. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Law a été enlevé, Smoker blessé, Bepo a dû défendre son maître donc-  
_ Enlevé ? QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il.  
_ J'en sais pas plus que toi ! Mais Marco est à sa recherche, ça devrait aller.  
_ Marco ? Pourquoi ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas eu trop le temps de discuter, il était plutôt occupé.  
_ Je comprends.  
_ Je pense qu'on va garder notre téléphone près de nous toute la soirée, au cas où ils auraient besoin de… Laissa en suspens le vétérinaire.  
_ De soin, compléta gravement le second. »

Le duo avait une longue nuit devant eux, l'un comme l'autre en étaient parfaitement conscient et allait devoir s'y préparer…

Marco et Ace venait de joindre plusieurs de leurs contacts et venait de localiser l'endroit où restait Bellamy et ses petits camarades. Heureusement pour les deux hommes, « la Hyène » n'était directement lié au Flamant, il ne faisait que suivre aveuglément le mafieux et tentait tout le temps d'agir en faveur de ce dernier dans l'espoir de s'attirer un jour ses grâces.  
En soi, le duo était sûr, et avait même vérifié, que le Flamant n'avait absolument pas donnée la directive suivie par le mafieux. Par conséquence, il était tout à fait sans « risque » d'un point de vue relationnel entre les mafias, donc, Marco se savait ayant le feu vert pour agir et récupérer le légiste.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore en tête une raison autre que le fait qu'il aimait le chirurgien. Peut-être devrait-il demander à son petit « frère » ce qu'il pensait dire pour justifier cette réaction, non ?

« Ace-yoi, appela le blond entre deux inspirations haletantes, qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Père sur le légiste ?

La surprise soudainement peinte sur le visage du susnommé n'étonna pas l'homme, il était rare que ce soit lui qui demande conseille. Rapidement, le brun reprit contenance et se mit à chercher une idée.

_ On va éviter l'aspect « petit-ami » je suppose, bien que tu devrais avouer être au moins son ami.  
_ Une raison valable, Ace-yoi !  
_ On a déjà dû les couvrir pour Tashigi, et ça fait peu de temps. On n'est pas du genre à faire autant de bruit sur une aussi courte période, c'est dangereux pour nous. Raison suffisante, parvint à dire le brun. Et le fait qu'il veuille vérifier le dossier de Père devrait jouer en sa faveur, si ça ne suffit pas.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, une lueur de reconnaissance habitait les yeux du Phœnix tandis que le duo poursuivait son chemin sans ralentir, malgré la fatigue s'insinuant de plus en plus dans leur corps. Outre une forme physique plus qu'utile, l'adrénaline aidait grandement à l'effort produit. La nuit s'annonçait longue et éreintante, sans parler de son aspect stressant et des enjeux de la soirée…

 _Pitié, Law, reste en vie_ , couina intérieurement le blond tandis que son cœur se serrait encore un peu plus.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

 _Un enfant était profondément plongé dans sa lecture d'un traité scientifique, le calme régnait dans la pièce : il avait réussi à fuir son père et son oncle en se réfugiant dans une grande pièce semblable à une salle de réunion. Il n'aimait pas son oncle, il était méchant, violent, dangereux, fou. Quant à son père… Eh bien, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire : Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père adoptif, lui qui était si gentil et toujours à prendre soin de lui… Cependant cet homme n'aurait jamais pu se douter des agissements de son cher frère envers son fils adoptif… Non, c'était évidemment inconcevable !  
Le garçonnet soupira pour évacuer la pression et chassa ses pensées, avant de se replonger dans le traité ô combien intéressant._

 _Soudain, un mouvement rapide et bruyant lui fit relever la tête : la porte de la salle s'était ouverte brutalement, laissant entrer un grand homme blond, les traits crispés, de toute évidence furieux._

 _« _ Quel abruti ! Fichu pion incapable ! Il fallait qu'il découvre le pot-aux-roses et le leur dévoile ! 'Chier ! Je vais devoir me trouver de nouvelles marionnettes… Ragea-t-il avant de se taire, remarquant la présence du petit bout d'homme.  
Dis-moi, Law, que fais-tu ici ?  
_Je cherchais un endroit calme pour lire, oncle Doffy, répondit docilement le susnommé, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'adulte.  
_ As-tu bien lu ? Demanda l'homme, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.  
_ Oui mon oncle, répondit-il en sentant la terreur s'insinuer en lui. »_

 _Il recula, s'éloignant tant bien que mal du monstre qui le surplombait, regardant avec amusement et anticipation sa proie. Les yeux de l'homme étaient pour une fois visibles, et la lueur qui les habitait ne faisait aucun doute…  
Le précieux livre gorgé de savoir vola à travers la pièce, une main immense s'abattit, un enfant fut trainé dans une autre pièce, plus sombre.  
Son pull fut arraché, et les ongles pénétrèrent la peau déjà tant de fois marquée._

_ AHHHHHH ! Hurla Law en se réveillant, en sueur et paniqué.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, chassant ses cauchemardesques souvenirs, avant de remarquer qu'il n'était plus chez lui.  
Immédiatement, sa conversation avec Marco, puis Smoker, lui revint. Le miaulement strident de Bepo aussi, tout comme ses feulement et les grognements des intrus. Un visage lui revint : Bellamy, la Hyène, son rire, ses yeux fous, son visage couvert de cicatrices. La main s'abattant sur lui, non pas celle de son oncle, mais celle de son sbire.  
Smoker était à terre, inconscient, sa tête saignait mais il ne pensait pas que ça soit trop grave, tant que les autres ne profitaient pas de l'état du policier. Lui était à genoux, la respiration coupé à cause d'un coup au sternum. Sa vision était trouble : le coup au crâne l'avait bien sonné. Quelqu'un lui tenait les bras, on le ligotait…  
Il se souvint avoir entendu l'un d'eux beugler l'ordre d'enfermer un chat dans le congélateur… Un chat ? Son chat ? SON Bepo ? Non… Non. Non !

Puis… Et puis… Et puis plus rien, le noir complet.

Que s'était-il passé après ?

_ Hey, les mecs, il est réveillé ! S'exclama quelqu'un à quelques mètres de lui, lui vrillant les tympans et le crâne.  
_ La belle au bois dormant se décide enfin à revenir parmi nous ? Cool. On va pouvoir s'amuser, ricana un autre.  
_ Tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir le maître ? Demanda un troisième.  
_ Pas tout de suite, ça nous laisse du temps… Répondit Bellamy, visiblement trop content de sa prise.  
_ N'empêche, on a eu le légiste ! Qui aurait cru que c'était aussi facile, hein ?  
_ Ahah, surtout qu'il était avec Smoker ! Tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles ?  
_ Naaan, je crois pas, Smoker est hétéro, pour sûr ! Et puis, t'as vu la différence entre eux, entre l'âge et le style… Ils ne peuvent pas être… Non.  
_ Mais lui, là, fit l'un des hommes en désignant Law du doigt, tu penses qu'il l'est ?  
_ On va vérifier ça, quand il sera plus docile… Ronronna Bellamy en se léchant les babines.  
_ C'est vrai que là… Vu le regard qu'il nous lance… Hésita un quatrième homme d'une voix chevrotante.

Un rire nerveux échappa aux trois autres, clairement impressionnés par l'expression dangereuse du brun.

_ Où est mon chat ? Demanda Law, polaire.  
_ Euh… O-On l'a mis au frais, fit le plus petit des quatre.  
_ Au frais ? Creusa l'ex-chirurgien, grinçant.  
_ Au congélo', il doit être mort de froid à l'heure qu'il est, réplica Bellamy, moins impressionné que les autres.  
_ Vous allez payer pour ça, les prévint le légiste, une immanquable lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

Soudain, une odeur tout à fait désagréable s'éleva dans la pièce : Le plus petit des mafieux venait de perdre le contrôle de sa vessie.

_ C-comme si tu pouvais faire quoi qu-que ce soit ! S'exclama Bellamy, intimidé par l'aspect si dangereux du brun en dépit de sa situation.  
_ C'est ce qu'on va voir, siffla Law en secouant ses membres, faisant bruyamment sonner les maillons des chaines l'entravant.

L'effet fut parfait : tous reculèrent, inquiets. Néanmoins, la Hyène se reprit et calma ses craintes en assénant un violent coup de genoux dans l'abdomen du légiste, le faisant se plier en deux tant bien que mal malgré ses liens de métal. Une gorgée de bile remonta l'œsophage du médecin, brulante, douloureuse. La toux qui suivit le fit grimacer, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, ses joues rougirent. Rapidement, le brun retrouva sa contenance, bien que l'effet du coup soit encore bien visible sur lui.

Malheureusement pour Trafalgar, cela rendit leur hargne aux trois autres, qui s'empressèrent de manifester leur mécontentement sur le corps restreint.

Les coups pleuvaient, encore, toujours. Ses vêtements se faisaient entailler et déchirer, tout comme sa peau. Etait-il né pour être battu finalement ? Non, il ne le croyait pas un seul instant, mais le monde semblait décider à l'utiliser comme punchingball. Sa chair hurlait face aux meurtrissures qui lui étaient infligées, mais l'homme tenait, gardant les dents serrées, refusant de contenter ses ravisseurs, il ne lâcherait rien, rien du tout, et jusqu'au bout. En comparaison avec celle du flamant, la torture qu'il subissait-là n'était pas grand-chose…

Soudain, plus rien.  
Les quatre énergumènes se reculèrent, abasourdis par le silence de l'ancien chirurgien. Etait-il inconscient ?  
Non, loin de là !  
Il ne suffisait que d'un coup d'œil pour voir que l'homme ne pipait mot, tandis que ses yeux semblaient disséquer chaque homme minutieusement, un à un, une lueur presque sadique ornant ses prunelles argentées.

Un frisson remonta l'échine du quatuor, et une sueur froide le descendit.

Les coups reprirent, plus hésitants, redevenant rapidement rageurs, mais la fatigue engendrée par la première session mit fin à l'échange très rapidement. Les ravisseurs arrosèrent simplement le brun d'une eau presque glacée, mordant douloureusement sa peau, puis sortirent de la pièce pour reprendre une bière et des forces.

Dès que la salle fut vide, Law ne perdit pas de temps et commença à évaluer le serrage de ses liens, le type d'ouverture des menottes, avant serrer les dents, de respirer aussi profondément que ses côtes endolories le lui permettaient. Sans attendre, il se déboita le pouce gauche et de fit glisser sa main hors de l'entrave légèrement rouillée, heureusement que ses vaccins étaient à jour ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste ici, c'était dangereux, et Doflamingo risquait d'arriver à tout instant.

Après quelques contorsions et un instant de vérification des blessures comportant une remise en place du pouce démit, il enleva sa chaussure et défit la semelle pour dévoiler deux scalpels. Armé et très remonté, il s'avança jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Les rires gras des quatre hommes lui parvinrent immédiatement. Le sang du médecin ne fit qu'un tour, et récupéra les chaines et sprinta dans la pièce voisine.

La surprise fut telle pour les mafieux qu'ils demeurèrent bouche bée, tandis que le brun agitait les chaines telles deux fouets, frappant à la tête deux des ravisseurs, les sonnant méchamment. Enfin, les deux personnes restantes se levèrent et se précipitèrent sur lui, toutes griffes dehors et en hurlant à la fois de terreur et de rage. Néanmoins, Law avait anticipé un tel mouvement et lança sur le plus proche un des deux abrutis sonnés, avant de se baisser et de sectionner d'un geste rapide et terriblement précis l'arrière du genoux droit du second assaillant, le faisant couiner de douleur et chuter au sol. Là, il fit de même avec la jambe gauche, et les deux poignets. Puis, il asséna deux coups vengeurs dans le bassin et les omoplates du blessé, l'immobilisant pour au moins les quelques jours à venir.

Sans tarder, il enchaîna avec un coup de poing sur la tempe du dernier mafieux, tout juste en train de se relever. Les deux autres, encore un peu sonnés, tentaient de se mettre debout, geignant ridiculement lorsqu'il les attacha avec les mêmes chaînes qu'ils avaient utilisé sur lui.

Là, il s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche et prit le temps de contempler ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Une information lui revint alors en tête :

 _« Au congélo', il doit être mort de froid à l'heure qu'il est. »_ Avait dit Bellamy.

 _Bepo…_ Couina intérieurement le brun, la douleur physique se faisant rapidement dépasser par celle, émotionnelle, qui le rongeait désormais. Néanmoins, si Law avait su serrer les dents contre la torture physique, il ne tenait pas bien face à celle que représentait la perte de son compagnon blanc :  
Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et il essuya d'un revers énervé une larme un peu trop avancée.

Quelques bouffées d'air calmantes plus tard, Law s'apaisa assez pour réfléchir. Considérant qu'il valait mieux rester en vie et penser à sa survie sur le moment, il chercha à connaître l'heure. Un téléphone était sur la table. Il le prit et en ouvrit le clapet.

 _J'ai dû rester deux bonnes heures inconscient, et une autre heure éveillé et bloqué ici…_ Songea-t-il avec amertume.

Le légiste décida qu'il était temps de partir, mais se ravisa en lançant une œillade vers le quatuor. Il avait d'abord un message à leur faire passer…

-…-…-

Lorsque Ace et Marco enfoncèrent la porte du taudis qui servait de planque à Bellamy, ils avaient grondé qu'on leur remette le légiste immédiatement, que leur groupe ne cautionnerait pas un autre meurtre ou enlèvement après l'incident Tashigi. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de tomber nez à nez avec le légiste en question, un scalpel à la main, l'autre dans la poche, presque nu, amoché mais clairement maître de la situation. Il y avait derrière lui un homme inconscient, deux autres dont Bellamy, les yeux clos et pleurant de terreur alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une ou deux entailles au torse, ainsi qu'un dernier homme, à terre, en sang, et clairement très mal en point.

Un silence très pesant tomba sur le groupe. Ace tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, Marco quant à lui s'assurait que tous étaient en vie et que son cher et plutôt tendre allait bien.

« Phoenix-ya, jeune homme, les salua Law d'une voix froide, presque glaciale, faisant frissonner Ace.  
_ Trafalgar-yoi, répondit Marco en comprenant le jeu du brun.  
_ Légiste, enchaîna Ace en imitant son ainé.  
_ Ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est qu'une immonde bavure, annonça Marco, polaire. Veuillez nous suivre, fit-il ensuite, quittant la maison sans un regard en arrière.  
_ J'ai déjà prévenu mes supérieurs, les informa l'ancien chirurgien, une fois dehors.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, les sirènes caractéristiques de la police de Moon Town s'élevèrent dans la nuit, forçant le trio à accélérer le pas.

Dès qu'il furent assez loin, Marco se retourna brusquement et prit le brun dans ses bras, dans une étreinte puissante et tremblante.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi… Souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis.

Law se tendit immédiatement, braquant son regard sur Ace, qui les regardait avec amusement.

_ Du calme, c'est fini… Ace est au courant-yoi, détends-toi s'il te plait, continua le blond en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.  
_ Il est au courant à quel point ?  
_ Vous êtes en couple, ça te suffit ? Expliqua Ace sur le ton de la conversation.  
_ Mouai. Comment as-tu su ?  
_ On avait rendez-vous ce soir-yoi, tu te souviens ?  
_ Maintenant oui. Tu as trouvé Smoker ?  
_ Il va bien, il est à l'hôpital, il n'a pas reçu d'autre coup que celui à la tête. Bepo est avec Penguin et Sachi.  
_ Be-Bepo est vivant ? S'exclama de surprise et de joie Law en s'écartant vivement, s'arrachant à lui-même une grimace de douleur.  
_ Il est resté une bonne heure au freezer-yoi, qui doit être défectueux, sinon il ne s'en serait pas sorti avec une hypothermie.  
_ Tu l'as sauvé, merci, souffla le brun en s'effondrant à genoux au sol, faible et tremblant.

Marco n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : la tension retombait, l'adrénaline ne faisait plus effet.

_ Tu as besoin de soin-yoi.  
_ Je ne mets pas les pieds à l'hôpital, contra alors le légiste avec une hargne retrouvée.  
_ Très bien, grogna Marco en sachant qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat-là, je t'emmène où dans ce cas ?  
_ Penguin et Sachi, répondit-il simplement avant de perdre connaissance.  
_ Law !  
_ Marco, du calme, il est juste épuisé. Emmenons-le là-bas… Fit Ace pour l'apaiser.  
_ Tu as raison, appelle le véto, il nous faut une voiture. »

Lorsque Sachi arriva, il dut se retenir de sortir de la voiture pour se précipiter sur son ami et l'enlacer. Un regard désapprobateur de Marco l'y aida beaucoup. Il se contenta de déverrouiller les portes avant de repartir pour la clinique vétérinaire, sans un mot. Il avait bien sûr constaté l'état déplorable de son ami d'enfance, mais savait qu'il devait tenir sa langue, Penguin et lui aurait tout le temps pour le soigner et le réprimander plus tard…

-…-…-

Loin de là, dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé, aux odeurs de désinfectants et de Bétadine, un homme reprenait consciente. Sa vision, tout d'abord trouble, se fit plus nette. Il était de toute évidence dans un établissement de soin. Il faisait nuit, la lumière ne l'agressait donc pas, il en fut presque heureux, si il ne s'était pas d'abord souvenu des événements précédent son moment d'inconscience…

Law allait-il bien ? Marco allait-il le retrouver à temps ? Et les ravisseurs ? Et Bellamy ? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans les vapes ? Etait-il trop blessé pour se lever ? Qu'allait-il désormais se passer ?

Trop inquiet pour se rendormir, il appela une infirmière grâce au bouton d'appel de son lit d'hôpital.

Il n'eut même pas à attendre plus de deux minutes qu'un jeune interne passait le pas de la porte et constatait qu'il ne s'était, pour une fois, pas trompé de chambre.

« Tout va bien Monsieur… Smoker ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant le nom du patient sur la fiche de soin.  
_ Je pense. Qu'est-ce que j'ai, au final ?  
_ Un léger traumatisme crânien, vous avez perdu du sang mais rien d'alarmant. Vous avez la tête dure, énonça le professionnel.  
_ D'accord. Quand pourrais-je sortir ? S'enquit-il alors, pressé.  
_ Si le médecin en charge de votre dossier donne son accord, vous êtes libre dès demain matin, sous couvert de vérifications régulières durant la semaine à suivre.  
_ Est-ce que je peux me lever ?  
_ Vous pouvez essayer, marcher une minute ou deux dans votre chambre, mais vous devriez vous recoucher rapidement, il vous faut du repos si vous voulez qu'on vous laisse sortir demain matin, réfléchit l'interne.  
_ Je comprends, fit le policier en grinçant des dents.

Doucement mais surement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs posa les pieds au sol, prit appui sur le bord du lit et se leva. La tête lui tourna un peu, mais rien de trop persistent. Victorieux, il se tourna vers l'interne qui le surveillait.

_ Mes effets personnels m'ont-ils été ramenés ?  
_ Vous n'aviez que vos vêtements et votre téléphone sur vous lorsqu'on vous a trouvé, fit l'interrogé en désignant un petit paquet sur la table en face du lit.  
_ Génial, souffla de soulagement le plus âgé en se dirigeant vers ses affaires.  
_ Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas encore sortir, prévint une nouvelle fois le médecin.  
_ Je sais, grogna l'officier, mais je dois appeler mes subordonnés pour m'assurer que l'un d'eux est sain et sauf…

Logan fouilla le paquet et dénicha le téléphone, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

_ Ce n'est pas mon téléphone, songea-t-il à voix haute tandis qu'il remarquait que le cellulaire avait reçu un message il y a peu.  
_ Ah ?  
_ Ce n'est rien, je sais à qui il est, ça ira.

Sans attendre, Smoker déverrouilla le téléphone du légiste et regarda le message. C'était la sonnerie du petit appareil qui l'avait sans doute réveillé, au vue de l'heure indiquée.

« Law est sauf. Marco. » Etait tout ce que contenait le message.

Un soulagement immense traversa l'homme, qui dut alors s'asseoir à la hâte dans la chaise juste à côté.

_ Monsieur, votre tête tourne ? Demanda immédiatement l'interne.  
_ Non, non, tout va bien, soupira Smoker, je suis juste… soulagé. Mon subordonné est sauf, tout va bien maintenant…  
_ Je comprends. Voulez-vous de l'aide pour retourner à votre lit ?  
_ Non, je devrais m'en sortir, merci, répondit gentiment le blanc en se relevant tout seul.  
_ Très bien, bonne fin de nuit monsieur, le salua le jeune homme.  
_ Merci, bon courage à vous, lui rendit l'officier.

Dès qu'il fut seul, le Chasseur Blanc alla s'asseoir sur son lit et appela l'expéditeur du message.

_ Allo ? Fit la voix au bout du fil.  
_ Marco, comment va-t-il ? Voulut tout de suite savoir le policier.  
_ Globalement, bien. Il a sans doute une côte fêlée ou deux-yoi, il a des entailles légères ci-et-là, des ecchymoses, mais rien qui ne parte pas. Ils l'ont amoché mais il sera vite comme neuf, et il le leur a bien rendu…  
_ C'est-à-dire ?  
_ Quand on est arrivé, il s'était déjà libéré et s'appliquait à leur faire regretter leurs actes-yoi.  
_ Merde. Des morts ? S'inquiéta grandement le policier.  
_ Un grièvement blessé, les autres sont grièvement terrifiés, mais pas de morts.  
_ Où était-ce ? Je dois envoyer des gars sur place.  
_ Law a utilisé un cellulaire sur place pour prévenir du monde, c'est bon. Vous avez besoin de repos-yoi, vous le verrez demain, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
_ Dans quel hôpital est-il ? S'enquit tout de même l'ainé.  
_ Clinique vétérinaire-yoi, ses amis vont s'occuper de lui, tout comme ils s'occupent de Bepo.  
_ Ah oui, il déteste être patient à l'hôpital… J'avais oublié ce détail.  
_ Bonne nuit Smoker-yoi.  
_ 'Nuit, à demain. »

La tonalité changea, indiquant que la communication était terminée. Epuisé, l'homme se recoucha convenablement et s'endormi plus que rapidement, espérant de tout cœur que le brun n'avait rien commis d'irréparable.

De son côté, Marco regardait le cellulaire, une moue indescriptible sur son visage. Le policier l'avait appelé si peu de temps après son message, alors qu'il aurait dû être encore alité ou sous surveillance médicale. Etonnant. Pour s'assurer que personne, du côté du plus âgée, n'avait surpris l'échange et qu'il allait bien, il se décida à le lui demander par message. La réponse, rassurante et satisfaisante, arriva presque immédiatement.

« Smoker aussi est dans le coup ? L'interrompit Ace.  
_ Oui et non, il a grillé Law après notre premier échange, j'ai malheureusement laissé des traces de mon passage et il lui a tiré les vers du nez, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Des traces ? Ils sont amants ? Enfin étaient ?  
_ Non-yoi, je l'avais attaché pour avoir son attention et parce que, comme tu as pu le voir, il sait se défendre. Et puis lors d'une de nos entrevues, Smoker-yoi nous a surpris ensemble et… Et il m'a grillé. Mais nous avons longuement parlé et Law le voit comme un mentor et un ami, un confident… Le Chasseur Blanc me fait confiance pour prendre soin de son légiste-yoi, il y a une espèce d'accord tacite entre nous, en gros.  
_ Et je suppose qu'à part moi, personne d'autre ne le sait, hein ?  
_ A part moi, tu dois être un des seuls au courant qu'il y a des… fuites. Et je te fais confiance pour ne pas ébruiter tout cela…  
_ Bien sûr. Dis-moi juste, est-ce que tu leur donne des… des informations ?  
_ Quelques-unes, c'est comme un échange de bon procédé je pense, Law-yoi et moi avons des objectifs assez proches, aider Père et protéger ceux qui nous sont chers, en éliminant le Flamant.  
_ C'est cohérent, mais fais attention, hein…  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas Ace-yoi, ça va aller. »

Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire quelques heures plus tard seulement, un policier aux cheveux blancs se réveillait doucement, encore sonné de derniers évènements. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il demanda à voir son médecin, obtenant non sans devoir râler un peu son autorisation de sortie. Dès qu'il le put, il demanda à Robin de passer le prendre et de le déposer à la clinique où Law emmenait de temps à autres Bepo. Sur le chemin, la demoiselle lui fit un rapport des évènements de la soirée précédente, expliquant plus précisément les états des quatre mafieux retrouvés dans la planque, ainsi que la quantité d'objets illicites, drogues, bien que la « bleu » n'y soit pas, et les traces de captivité d'un cinquième homme. Elle lui confia qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait et lui tendit un sac de vêtements en charpie, ceux que Law portait la veille. Un simple regard suffit à l'homme pour poser sa question, à laquelle elle répondit : « Non, je n'ai pas laissé le temps aux autres de les voir, ce ne sont pas des preuves. »

Il la remercia d'un souffle, elle lui répondit par un sourire entendu et serein.

Elle ne chercha même pas à sortir de la voiture, ou à savoir pourquoi son supérieur lui avait demandé de le déposer chez le vétérinaire et non ailleurs, mais il put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle savait déjà. Elle savait, et surtout, elle ne dirait rien, comme à chaque fois, comme toujours.

 _Discrétion et intelligence, deux mots qui la caractérisent si bien…_ Songea l'officier, satisfait.

Lorsque qu'il entra dans la clinique, un jeune homme l'accueillit en silence et le guida jusque la pièce où se trouvait le brun. Quand il passa le palier, le Chasseur Blanc resta figé, tant il était soulagé de voir son subordonné et ami dormir paisiblement, son chat dans les bras et son mafieux préféré contre lui.  
D'ailleurs, le hors-la-loi le regardait, calme, n'osant trop se mouvoir de peur de réveiller son bien aimé. Ace s'était volatilisé dès que possible pour laisser le couple tranquille. Désormais, Marco attendait les questions, l'inquiétude, mais rien ne vint. Une fois que Smoker eut repris ses esprits, le plus âgé alla prendre discrètement une chaise pour s'installer aux côtés du trio et écarta paternellement quelques mèches brunes un peu trop longues du visage du légiste blessé.

Personne ne fit le moindre mouvement pendant ce qui leur paru être à la fois une éternité et un battement de cil. Sachi et Penguin finirent éventuellement par les laisser seuls, rompant l'atmosphère jusqu'alors présent.

« Il est comme ça depuis quand ? S'enquit d'un murmure le policier.  
_ Il s'est évanouis dans mes bras juste après m'avoir dit d'appeler le véto-yoi, depuis il dort.  
_ Quand doit-il revenir à lui ?  
_ Il le pourrait à tout instant d'après ses deux amis, il reste tout de même épuisé, émotionnellement comme physiquement…  
_ Je comprends, c'était dur pour lui, hier, que ce soit l'enlèvement ou même avant.  
_ Comment ça ? Interrogea le blond, curieux de comprendre l'étendu du stress subi.  
_ Déjà, je tombe sur vous, et puis au bureau il a enfin décidé de me parler de son passé, chose ardue et plus qu'angoissante pour lui. Ensuite, cet enlèvement, Bepo et moi en potentiel danger…  
_ Visiblement les gars qui vous ont attaqués lui avaient dit que Bepo était mort-yoi, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que j'étais passé chez lui avant que ça n'arrive, ça a dû l'inquiéter pas mal aussi… Il a demandé comment vous alliez aussi, dès que je l'ai rassuré, la tension s'est envolée, il s'est évanoui peu après.  
_ Je n'aurai jamais dû lui demander de bosser sur l'affaire, regretta alors Logan, c'est un médecin, pas un flic.  
_ Fou…taises ! S'amusa d'une petite voix le brun, ouvrant les yeux sur le duo insolite.  
_ NYAHHHHHH ! Miaula avec puissance la boule de poil contre lui.  
_ Law-yoi ! S'exclama en même temps Marco.

A leurs côtés, l'officier était silencieux, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte.

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas confié ce dossier, je ne serai pas en couple aujourd'hui, on n'aurait jamais avancé autant, et je ne serais pas sortie de cette ennuyeuse morgue, Smoker-ya. Ne regrette pas ça.  
_ Regarde dans quel état tu es Law ! Couina doucement le flic.  
_ C'est rien, rien d'irréparable ou qui m'empêchera de continuer mon enquête et mes farces. D'ailleurs, Bepo-ya, continua-t-il en caressant avec une infinie tendresse le minet, je te dois un carpaccio et Smoker-ya t'en devra aussi un bientôt si on refait le coup du savon au poste… Tenté ?  
_ RRrrrr Nyah ! Accepta avec joie la petite créature poilue.  
_ Vous ne perdez pas le nord, tous les deux, pouffa malgré lui l'ainé.  
_ Nyahhh ? Demanda alors le minet.  
_ Oui, je te dois aussi un carpaccio pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, le rassura l'humain.

Un silence reposant prit place, permettant à chacun de songer aux questions à poser aux autres, aux actions à effectuer par la suite, aux précautions à prendre à l'avenir. Ce fut le plus âgé de tous qui finalement brisa le silence.

_ Law, Marco m'a dit que tu avais amoché tes ravisseurs…

A ces mots, le brun ferma les yeux, se sentant terriblement mal. Il avait agi sur le coup de l'impulsion, l'adrénaline et la menace sur son supérieur, couplé à la douleur physique et le déchirement du au trépas annoncé de son cher animal de compagnie… Tout s'était mêlé, le rendant fou de rage. Il aurait pu se limiter à une immobilisation de ses ravisseurs, avec une ou deux articulations démises, cela aurait très largement suffit. Mais non, ils l'avaient poussé à bout, réveillant le dangereux côté de l'homme.

_ J'ai… J'étais hors de moi, la première incision était pour trancher les tendons et bloquer au sol l'un d'eux, mais ils ont continué à essayer de me maîtriser, et l'autre s'est relevé. J'ai sévis, et perdu mon sang-froid. Il n'y avait aucune blessure létale, par contre les séquelles demeureront pour toujours s'il ne voit pas un bon chirurgien très vite, et encore. Les autres n'ont presque aucun dommage physique, ils ont seulement du avoir peur, très peur.  
_ Il faut que tu apprennes à limiter ce genre d'agissement, Law, soupira Logan.  
_ Désolé, je n'avais pas prévu d'être enlevé, passé à tabac, qu'on me dise que mon chat était congelé… La prochaine fois je prévois, rétorqua Trafalgar d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.  
_ Je… Désolé, fit l'officier, penaud.  
_ Et comment as-tu fait pour te libérer-yoi ? Demanda Marco. Tes poignets avaient des traces de rouille en plus des marques des chaines.  
_ J'ai demandé à Smoker-ya de m'apprendre à me défaire de mes liens après notre premier tête-à-tête… Fit simplement le brun.  
_ Tu as pris d'autres dispositions depuis notre rencontre-yoi ? S'enquit le blond.  
_ Hum, quelques-unes, réfléchit le légiste.  
_ Qui sont… ? L'incita-t-il.  
_ T'inviter à diner, t'apprendre à laver Bepo, toujours avoir de la confiture pour toi dans le frigo', m'assurer d'avoir du pain à peu près frais en permanence et acheter un livre de recette de cuisine. Le reste, tu as déjà pu le constater, et rien d'autre ne me vient en tête, énuméra l'enquêteur.  
_ Ne pas te mettre en danger en écoutant de manière évidente une conversation de mafieux,-yoi toujours prévenir ton supérieur de tes agissements, déménag-  
_ Quoi ? Non ! S'offusqua l'homme.  
_ Law, je sais que tu y es bien, mais ils sont venus une première fois chez toi, qui te dit que cela ne se reproduira pas ? S'inquiéta le Phoenix.  
_ Marco-ya, il m'a fallu tant de temps pour trouver un endroit que je puisse appeler « maison », « chez moi » et « refuge »… Tenta d'une voix tremblante d'émotion le brun.  
_ … »

A ce moment-là, le blond compris l'ampleur des dégâts causés par l'enfance de son petit-ami, et su que, à moins de trouver l'endroit parfait ou une solution viable, Law ne bougerait jamais de son appartement. Cette réalisation le plongea dans une réflexion si intense qu'il ne remarqua pas les trois paires d'yeux, inquisiteurs, braquées sur lui.

Il faut une solution… Il le faut.

Plus personne ne parla, le silence devint roi jusqu'au retour de Sachi et Penguin. Néanmoins, ces derniers comprirent bien vite que l'ambiance s'était immensément alourdie, et que la chape de plomb la bloquant ne s'ôterait pas de sitôt. Un appel réveilla un peu le mafieux, qui s'empressa de répondre : il s'agissait de son « père » lui-même.

« Je dois y aller, « père » me demande, la situation de la veille lui est parvenue aux oreilles, et il vient sans doute de découvrir mon implication.  
_ Vas-y, le congédia le brun, et n'oublie pas le dossier s'il te plait, lui rappela-t-il sous le regard interrogateur du policier à côté d'eux.  
_ Je vais essayer, Law, mais je ne te promets rien d'immédiat, répondit le blond avant de voler un baiser à son vis-à-vis et de partir en vitesse. »

D'un geste, le légiste fit comprendre à son supérieur qu'il n'apprendrait rien pour l'instant, et ce dernier sembla comprendre, puisqu'il n'ajouta rien. Un silence plus confortable s'empara de la pièce, le trio restant se détendait désormais peu à peu, savourant le calme revenu.

Ce fut au bout d'une petite heure que le Chasseur Blanc décida de briser son mutisme, les interrogations se bousculant dans sa tête.

« Law ?  
_ Hum ? Fut surpris le brun.  
_ Je… Marco et toi, c'est… c'est sérieux tu penses ?  
_ Il est sans doute trop tôt pour le dire, mais je pense que oui.  
_ Tu « penses » que oui ?  
_ C'est sérieux, le problème est de savoir si la séparation entre nos mondes respectifs le permet, pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour le psychopathe que tu es. Peut-être le Phoenix pourrait-il plaider en ta faveur pour que les deux mafias te laissent tranquille, quoique… Tu es déjà un problème pour eux donc... Il nous faudrait trouver une entente…  
_ Smoker-ya, tu penses à voix haute, et je ne t'ai jamais vu réfléchir à une quelconque entente avec des criminels.  
_ Tu es un criminel, tu te souviens ?  
_ Comment l'oublier ? Soupira Trafalgar.  
_ Mais… Tu as raison, une entente avec l'une ou l'autre des mafias serait manquer de respect à nos insignes et à Tash… Tashigi, termina difficilement le plus vieux des deux.  
_ De toute manière, je ne te laisserai jamais traiter avec la « family », le Flamant est cinglé et manipulateur, cracha l'ex-chirurgien, c'est trop dangereux.  
_ Je vois… Et si...

Le légiste vit alors une lueur apparaître dans les yeux de son supérieur, signe qu'une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Néanmoins, le blanc sembla se raviser, puisque nul autre mot ne sortit de sa bouche, bien que son regard demeurât pétillant.

_ Sinon, tu comptes faire quoi ?  
_ C'est-à-dire ? Pour l'enquête ? Pour Marco ? Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?  
_ Tout.  
_ Je continue l'enquête, je continue de voir Marco, et de chercher quel plan foireux a concocté le Flamant. Pour ce qui est arrivé hier, j'ai déjà montré que je ne me laissais pas faire, Marco gère les galères du côté criminel, et je rajoute une raison de me venger de l'enfoiré à plume à ma liste.  
_ Très bien… Souffla en grimaçant le policier. Mais si tu continues l'enquête, j'exige qu'on mette en place des moyens de prévention face aux traquenards et autres pièges.  
_ Du genre ? Je veux bien mettre en place quelque chose, mais il faut que tu prennes en compte que j'ai besoin de me sentir chez moi et surtout, que face à l'emplumé rose, il y a peu de choses qui me protégeront ou t'avertiront à temps.  
_ Il faudra qu'on y réfléchisse, mais on trouvera quelque chose, je te le promets. »

Le silence prit finalement place. Tandis que les rouages du cerveau du Chasseur Blanc étaient en pleine effervescence pour chercher des moyens de protéger le jeune légiste, les pensées de ce dernier étaient, elles, tournées vers Marco, le seul qui avait réussi à atteindre le cœur de l'ex-chirurgien.

Comment va-t-il donc expliquer ses liens avec moi ? Et son « frère », que va-t-il dire ? Pourra-t-il obtenir que j'examine leur « Père » ou au moins son traitement ? Comment cela va-t-il se terminer… ?


End file.
